The Passion
by Renata Holloway
Summary: AU.James Ford and Ana-Lucia Cortez come from two completely different worlds but this fact can't stop them from experiencing real love and passion. SANA!
1. One more day

Disclaimer: Lost and its characters belong to J.J. Abrams and ABC Television.

Genre: Romance/Drama/Songfic

Summary: James Ford and Ana-Lucia Cortez come from two completely different worlds but this fact can't stop them from experiencing real love and passion. SANA!!!

Note: Please listen the songs from this fic as they are very important to the story.

Let me know what you think. Reviews are always welcome!

**This is an English version to my story "La Pasión" originally in Portuguese. Special thanks to my frie****nd doublell that is working on this translation with me. I couldn't do it without her help. Thank you so much amiga.**

**La Pasión**

**Chapter 1- One more d****ay**

The first thing that Ana-Lucia Cortez does early every morning when she wakes up is turn on the radio in her bedroom that is strategically placed on a stool beside her bed. Her younger brother with whom she shares the bedroom is used to it and doesn't wake up even when the noisy horns of the merengue's songs play loudly on the local radio station.

After she turns on the radio and gets in tune with the music she feels that the day is really starting. She gets up, stretches, takes a quick cold shower, prepares the breakfast for the family, feeds the dog and goes to work. The first of two jobs but the job that she loves the most: dancing. Ana-Lucia is a dance teacher at the "Austen Dance School". Latin rhythms, contemporary, fast rhythms, ballads, except for classical ballet she likes to teach almost everything.

James Sawyer Ford is totally the opposite of Ana-Lucia Cortez. He hates getting up early in the morning. James curses humanity about this habit. Music on the radio when he wakes up? No way! The mere sound of a pin falling on the floor irritates him. However, in the last two months he's needed to wake up early. His father, Anthony Ford, the rich businessman of a powerful automobile industry died of a heart attack. Sawyer, his only son, had to accept control of the industry although he hates to work there. Sawyer loves literature, philosophy and the arts, the disciplines that he graduated in with honours from Harvard.

The bureaucracy of this industry is a necessity because this income maintains The Ford Empire and allows Sawyer to live his luxurious lifestyle. His ritual for waking is very different than Ana-Lucia. He gets out of bed cursing for having to get up so early. He takes a hot bath, eats a delicious breakfast made by Mrs. Adams and later dresses impeccably in his expensive suits and drives to the factory in his silver Ferrari.

Ana-Lucia doesn't have a car. If one day she wanted to have a car like Sawyer's she would have to save her money from both jobs for 20 years. Anadoesn't care about cars. A few weeks ago she won a beautiful bicycle in a raffle from her neighborhood church. Winning this bike has made her life easier because she uses the bike to goalmost everywhere including the dance academy. The only place that she can't go with her bike is The Ford Industry on the other side of the town where she works the night shift.

Ana leaves the factory after midnight and takes the last bus to her home in the latin district praying to arrive there safely because of the danger and violence that occurs in that area of Los Angeles.

Sawyer arrives early at the factory, by 8 am, but he leaves two hours later leaving the boring work, as he used to say, in the hands of his General Manager John Locke. John Locke is the most devoted and intelligent man that Sawyer has ever known. Locke was the right-hand man of Sawyer's father since the beginning of the industry and it was because of Locke that the industry still exists today. Locke's loyalty, advice and sound investments over the years have always benefited the factory.

The only thing that Locke and Anthony Ford didn't agree on was the treatment of the employees. Anthony Ford prospered in business exploiting the minorities and immigrants. He paid unfair salaries and failed to provide safe working conditions for his employees in the factory.

Anthony's son Sawyer had no knowledge about these unjust conditions because he was never interested in the family business before his father died. John Locke tried to discuss these issues with Sawyer when he took control of the factory but Sawyer was more interested in his personal life.

One hot July morning Sawyer arrived at the factory and sat in the president's chair in the boardroom yawning. The night before he'd had fun partying and cheating on his fiancée with pretty women that he'd met at the night clubs in LA. Sawyer promised himself that when he married his fiancée Shannon that he would be faithful to her but until then…

"Don't you agree, Mr. Ford?"- asked Hugo Reyes, the factory accountant.

Everybody around the rectangular table in the boardroom waited anxiously to hear Sawyer's response. Sawyer rested his head on the back of his chair but had no idea what they were talking about.

"Sorry gentlemen, what were we talking about?" Asked Sawyer.

John Locke shook his head. Anthony Ford never cared about his employees but he always cared about his business affairs. James, his son, was more interested about his expensive shampoo for his beautiful blond hair than the total net profits that the factory produced in the last quarter.

"We were talking about profits and dividends from the industry for the last quarter James." Said Locke.

"Oh yes profits! That is the good part isn't it John? Well, if you really want to know my opinion then everything is going great. Everybody is getting paid and the business is prospering! Keep up the good work! For now, this meeting is adjourned gentlemen. Excellent job everyone!" Sawyer commented.

The shareholders and senior executives of the industry were angry and disappointed. James Sawyer Ford should never have accepted the control of his father's business. He was terrible at business.

Hugo Reyes shook his head and whispered to another executive: - "This guy is an idiot!"

Sawyer left the boardroom and went to his luxurious penthouse office. John Locke followed him.

"James, we need to talk!" Locke sternly stated. "This isn't a good time John, I have something I really need to do!" Sawyer said.

"Something more important than talking with me about urgent business from the factory?" John Locke asked.

"Yes!"- Said Sawyer leaving Locke behind.

Sawyer greeted his secretary Mrs. Henderson on his way to his office when she called to him.

"Mr. Ford!" Called Mrs. Henderson. "Yes?" Said Sawyer. "Ms. Rutherford is waiting for you in your office." She told him.

"Thank you Mrs. Henderson" Said Sawyer a little annoyed.

Shannon had a terrible habit of surprising him like that. He put on a fake smile and opened the door. His beautiful fiancee was sitting on the sofa. He walked over to her and held her in his arms.

"Hi baby, I missed you" Shannon said.

"Why are you here so early honey?" Sawyer asked while getting a cigarette from his pocket.

Shannon took the cigarette from his mouth and Sawyer frowned.

"Oh James don't look at me this way! You know that smoking is not healthy and I want to have you healthy and with me forever!" Shannon whined.

She hugged him and gave him a little kiss on his neck.

"Alright tell me my dear you just came here because you missed me or is there something else?" Said Sawyer.

"I really missed you, baby, but I came here today because I want to ask you a favor!" Shannon said.

"How can I help you princess?" he said, caressing Shannon's slender legs. "Whatever you want…name it."

"I want you to give my brother, Boone, a job here at the factory. He's just graduated in engineering production and you know how my dad is. Even with my family's money, old Adam Rutherford still insists that his children need to work like everyone else. So I need to get a job for myself soon, too." Explained Shannon.

"Do you want to be my new secretary?" He asked mischievously.

"Mmm, it would be fun to bring you coffee everyday, Mr. Ford, but I didn't spend the last 8 years studying ballet to become a secretary. I want to get a job at a dance academy here in LA." She said.

"Dance academy? Really sounds perfect for you!" She smiled sensually and pulled him close to her interlacing her long legs with his.

"So, will you think about something for my brother?" Sawyer thought for few seconds. Boone was more irresponsible than even himself but for Shannon, he'd take the risk.

"You win baby. Send the momma's boy here tomorrow morning because today's work is done." Stated Sawyer.

"Really?" Shannon said.

"Oh, yeah, I just decided I need to enjoy the day!" Said Sawyer.

"You are bad!" She said. "And you still love me!" Sawyer said.

"Come here naughty!" Shannon whispered kissing him.

Mrs. Henderson came into the room and saw her boss kissing his fiancée on the couch. She shook her head and left the office thinking that if James Ford kept running the factory like this then everybody would be in trouble soon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ok everybody, lets take it from the beginning! Lots of energy! 5, 6, 7, 8! Now!"

The unmistakable sound of a salsa played in the dance academy followed by a rhythmic voice. Katherine Austen could be heard from within the academy while Ana-Lucia parked her bicycle in front of the building

Ana entered the academy and said hello to the doorman Bernard. When Katherine saw her she gave her a beautiful smile.

"Good morning, Ana!" Kate asked. "Good morning Kate. How are they doing?" Ana asked watching the excited seniors dance the salsa.

"They're great. Getting better every day." Praised Kate.

"I think that you are doing a wonderful job with them." Ana-Lucia said.

Katherine Austen was a young woman. She was 26 years old. Kate worked hard to become independent and have nice things in her life like her dance academy.

Kate left her mother's house when she was 18 years old finally escaping the abuses committed against her by her stepfather. Kate's real father died when she was a little girl. Kate was sick of her stepdad Wayne's abuse and she never had her mother's support regarding him.

Because of this, Kate left everything behind and followed her dream - to dance. She worked many jobs as a nanny, a waitress, and a cook. She worked hard to pay for her dance classes and saved her money to open her own dance academy.

At first, she taught the classes alone but then one day she found Ana-Lucia. Ana was at the front of Kate's academy watching seemingly very interested. Kate had a good feeling about Ana.

"Do you want join us?" Kate asked. Ana-Lucia said yes and Kate asked if she knew how to dance. Kate was very surprised when Ana showed her what she could do.

After this introduction, Ana started teaching dance at Kate's academy. Little by little the modest little Austen Academy started to gain recognition.

Kate was unlike other dance instructors. She loved helping people and enjoyed teaching the seniors how to dance. So much so, that she didn't charge them as most of them couldn't afford to pay the tuition.

Even so, the business was doing well. Kate felt bad because she couldn't afford to pay Ana-Lucia the salary that she so greatly deserved. Kate hoped to be able pay her better one day. Ana was an excellent dancer, the best that Kate had ever seen. Ana-Lucia has dancing in her blood.

"You look so tired my friend." said Kate when Ana started stretching to get ready for the next class.

"I worked until three in the morning last night and when I arrived home Tony was alone and I had to go and look for my mother again." Ana said.

"She was in the pub again?" Said Kate.

"She goes to the pub every day Kate. I don't know what to do anymore." Ana said.

"Ana, you need rest. I wish I could pay you better, then you wouldn't need to work in that awful factory!" Said Kate.

"Hey, don't worry about it! The salary that you pay me is enough. Besides, I love to dance, it makes me forget working at that terrible factory. Anyway, I really need to work there to support my family." Said Ana.

"I know, but don't work too hard. That neighborhood is very dangerous and you go home alone late every night on the bus." Kate said in a worried tone.

"I'll try".- Ana-Lucia promised.

The music ended and Kate and Ana-Lucia clapped for the excited seniors group.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

What a bad day Sawyer thought. It could only be his punishment because he didn't spend enough time at the factory that day.

He was on his private yaught sailing with Shannon when he received an urgent phone call from John Locke. Locke stated that an employee named Michael Dawson had been severely hurt in an accident with a machine at the factory.

Sawyer left the boat to take care of the problem.

Sawyer ensured that Michael Dawson had excellent emergency care and paid for all of his medical expenses.

The bureaucracy was far from finished. Because of the accident Locke informed Sawyer that the Workers Union wanted to send an inspector to investigate the factory and discover the cause of the accident.

The factory was full of safety violations and substandard working conditions and Sawyer needed to take care of these issues before the inspection.

Sawyer finished the paperwork just after midnight. He was exhausted. For the first time in two months he had really worked hard at the factory.

Yawning, he turned off the computer and massaged his temples to sooth his headache and left the office.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm going now Ana-Lucia. Are you coming with me?" Asked Sun.

Ana looked over at her Korean friend Sun. Ana was so tired, it was almost 1 am and she was still working at the factory.

"No, not yet Sun. I still need to check something out here." Said Ana.

"But you can do this tomorrow, it's so late! I don't understand why you work so hard for this damn company. The boss doesn't care about his employees and you know it!" Said a frustrated Sun.

"Even so, I like to do my best no matter what. You know Sun, I know that those bastards don't care about us but someday I'll leave this awful factory, you'll see."  
Said Ana.

Sun smiled. "Ok, but promise me that you'll go home in twenty minutes!"

"I promise" Ana said.

Sun left her friend alone and Ana-Lucia continued with her work. This time, she didn't work more than the 20 minutes that she'd promised Sun.

Ana-Lucia finished checking the pulleys then changed her clothes and left the factory. She walked the three blocks in darkness to the bus stop and waited for the last bus to Los Canales.

The bus took more than an hour to arrive and when it finally arrived it had just three passengers on it, an old lady and a couple. All of them left the bus before Ana-Lucia. She would stay on the bus until the last stop.

Ana-Lucia was so exhausted that she closed her eyes and fell sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Nooooooooooo!" Sawyer screamed kicking the tire of his Ferrari. The engine had stopped and he was standing in front of a garbage dump in one of the worst neighborhoods in LA.

He tried to call a tow truck but the battery in his cell phone was failing.

What good is to be rich now only to be attacked and killed?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The bus driver was driving very slowly and was in the wrong neighborhood. Ana awoke and noticed her strange surroundings.

"What's happening? Why are we here?" She asked, worried.

"Calm down, baby. We are just taking a little detour. I promise to drive you home soon, princess." Said the bus driver.

The driver parked the bus in front of a garbage dump and stood up out of his chair and walked slowly toward Ana-Lucia. She leapt from her chair and began to walk backward.

"Be a nice girl and I promise that I will gentle!" Said the bus driver.

"Stay away from me!" Ana screamed.

The man was filthy and disgusting.

"Come to papa, baby, I've wanted you since the first time I saw you on my bus." Said the driver.

He pushed her against a seat inside the bus and Ana-Lucia could smell the alcohol on his breath. He covered her mouth with his dirty hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sawyer was still cursing his bad luck when he heard a woman's screams coming from nearby. It was startling. He contemplated going to see what was happening but he didn't want his car stolen. Besides, how could he help someone disarmed?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The driver pushed Ana-Lucia on the seat of the bus. He tore open the buttons on her blouse exposing her bra. Ana pushed him away as he touched her breasts. Furious, she kicked him in the groin and poked a finger in his eye.

The driver's eye started to bleed and he yelled out in pain. He started to chase Ana when he saw that she was running away from the bus.

Ana-Lucia ran faster, cold sweat dripping of off her body. The driver almost raped her and if she didn't run faster he still might.

"Hey kitten! Come back here! We haven't finished yet. I would have been nice but you want to make things more difficult." Yelled the bus driver.

Ana-Lucia became desperate. The man was getting closer and there was no place for her to hide. The garbage dump was locked.

He grabbed Ana on her thighs as she was trying to climb the fence.

The driver didn't have time to hurt Ana because another man came from out of nowhere and hit the bus driver on the head with a carjack.

The bus driver fell to the ground, unconscious. Ana-Lucia breathed deeply, feeling a great relief.

"Are you okay, lady?" Said the man.

Ana-Lucia was so scared that she ran into her savior's arms and started to cry.

The man hugged her and said in a low voice:

"Calm down. Everything is going to be ok. I'm going to help you, miss."

**To be continued…**


	2. Los Canales

**Thanks to Lovecraft22 and Warrior Princess922 for the reviews!!!!**

**Chapter 2- Los Canales**

Ana-Lucia heard the sound of the police sirens fade into the distance as she looked at the man next to her driving the car. She was still wearing his suit jacket and her face was damp with tears.

Ana's fingers held his jacket tightly closed over her torn blue blouse that was ripped by the perverted man that had attacked her.

Ana-Lucia said. "Thank you for everything, but you don't have to drive me home. You can just drop me off at the next bus stop along the way. I'd just like to ask that you lend me your suit jacket please. You saw how ripped my blouse was and…"

Concentrating on traffic, Sawyer gave her a quick smile and said. "For a woman who would barely speak to the police, you are talking a lot now, girl."

"That's ok. You can have your jacket back!" Ana said as she started to take off the jacket. There's a bus stop close to here, you can just let me out there!"

Sawyer stopped the car. "Lady, are you really thinking that after what has happened to you that I'd let you go home alone? What kind of a man do you think I am?"

Ana tried to smile. "Certainly a different man from that driver that attacked me. But look, I don't want to bother you anymore. You don't need to waste anymore time with me. You've already done enough, saving me from that guy and calling the police. I'm used to carrying my pepper spray in my purse but tonight I forgot to bring it."

"One more reason for me to take you home! You're without your pepper spray. What if another pervert tries to attack you again before you get home? You're a beautiful woman, it's better that I take care of you, huh?" Explained Sawyer.

Ana-Lucia looked at him and Sawyer had just realized that he'd made a big mistake by saying those words. The girl was almost raped by a perverted bus driver and now he was acting if he was wanting to be the next to have a chance to do the same? She was really beautiful, even with those scared and suspicious eyes but he shouldn't be saying things like that to her.

"Thanks." She said and smiled. Sawyer was surprised. She didn't take offense to his comment. She had such a beautiful smile, even after such a terrible trauma. If a man tried to rape Shannon she'd probably need therapy for the rest of her life thought Sawyer.

"So, where do you live?" He asked after a few quiet minutes.

"I live on the west side of the city. A neighbourhood called Los Canales. You've probably never been there before." Ana said.

"How do you know that?" Sawyer asked.

"Man, it's just - look at you!" She said. "You've decided to drive me home, and thank you, but maybe it's not such a good idea to drive me home in your Ferrari if you don't want to have both it and your underwear stolen!" Ana said with a smirk.

Sawyer frowned.

"You're probably thinking how brave I am! I was just attacked by a crazy bus driver and I want to go back home alone without your help" Explained Ana.

"But this isn't true! The truth is that I'm used to this kind of stuff, you know? This is not the first time that a man tried to rape me. Because of this I bought the pepper spray. The neighborhood where I live is dangerous and the only way to survive is by not being a victim." Said Ana.

"We've had to learn this lesson early. I work hard to support my family. I would be a lot safer if I didn't have to leave my job so late at night and my boss was at least concerned about the safety of his employees!" Ana commented.

"Your boss must be a real jerk!" Said Sawyer. "What kind of a boss exposes his employees to risks like that?"

"Yes, he is a jerk! He doesn't care about anyone but himself and his profits! I won't be working long at that factory. I have two jobs now but one day I'll only need one - the job that I love!" Ana proudly stated.

"What job is that?" Sawyer asked.

"I am dance teacher." Replied Ana.

"Interesting." Sawyer said.

At this moment she noted that he was making the correct turn into her neighborhood, even before she told him the right direction. Sawyer saw that she was thinking this and laughed.

"Ok. Seems that you are wrong about me, dance teacher. I've been to Los Canales before. More than once in fact and I appreciate pretty mojitos and beautiful muchachas like yourself." Sawyer surprised Ana with his comment.

"I think that I at least deserve to know your name. I tried to eavesdrop when you were talking with the police but I thought that that wasn't very polite…you know?" Sawyer admitted.

"It's Ana-Lucia." Ana stated.

The way that she moved her lips and rolled her tongue when she pronounced her name was so adorable that Sawyer became intrigued and even felt desire for her at that moment. Sawyer thought that his day might not be so bad after all.

"And what about your name?" She asked.

"Sawyer." He said.

When they arrived in Los Canales, Sawyer turned onto the main street and said. "I know the neighborhood, but…"

"I live on Fifth Street on the left hand side." Ana said.

It was early Monday morning and the streets were deserted. Sawyer's Ferrari glided calmly and quietly through the streets.

"Sawyer, you forgot to tell me why you were stopped near the garbage dump so late." Said Ana-Lucia as he turned onto Fifth Street.

The sound of her deep and sensual voice pronouncing his name sent an involuntary shock to his body, causing an uncomfortable twinge in his groin, but Sawyer just smiled at her and disguised his reaction.

"My car's engine had stopped, but strangely when I offered to drive you home, the engine started fine." He said puzzled.

"Maybe, my car broke down for a reason because I was destined to help you. Either that or I'm a very unlucky man because things like this happen to me all the time." Sawyer said.

"Or maybe I'm the lucky one because your bad luck allowed you to be there to help me." Ana stated with a smile.

They exchanged an intense glance. The tension inside the car was almost palpable. Sawyer didn't know, but Ana-Lucia felt just as excited by him as he did for her. They were connected somehow.

For Ana it was such a new feeling to feel so attracted to a man that she had just met. Especially, on the same night that she had been attacked!

The smell of his suit jacket was so nice and it gave Ana such a comforting feeling. Ana-Lucia suddenly wondered what it would be like to experience this smell on his neck and on his lips.

The fact that she was thinking these thoughts sent shivers down her spine as well as awakened other sensations that made her blush. If the man beside her only knew how he was affecting her!

"I live here!" She stated as she pointed to a modest wooden house, the tenth one on the left at the end of the street.

Sawyer turned off the ignition and Ana-Lucia started to remove his jacket to return it to him, but Sawyer touched her hand to stop her. The innocent touch was powerful for both.

"You can return my jacket later, no rush." He said with a smile.

He said those words so close to her face that Ana could smell the sweet smell of eucalyptus and mint from his breath.

Sawyer's lips were so close that if he moved just a bit closer then they would arrive at a very pleasant place, Ana's moist lips! The temptation was overwhelming.

"Knock, knock!" Said a male voice with a Hispanic accent, knocking on the window of the car.

Ana-Lucia moved away from Sawyer and looked at the man standing beside the Ferrari. Two other men were standing with him.

"Hola, Gabriel." Ana said.

"Buenas noches." The man answered with his arms across his chest. "I thought that you gave dance lessons in an academy and worked in a factory. I didn't know that you worked in another profession, too!"

Sawyer shook his head. This guy was starting to get on his nerves.

Callate pendejo y salgas de aquí or voy a darte un puñetazo. (Shut up stupid and get out of here now before I smack you!). "You don't know anything!" Ana exclaimed.

"What! I don't know? Now you like to go out with rich momma's boys?" Gabriel said.

"Who is this man, Ana-Lucia?" Sawyer angrily asked.

"Nobody important." Ana replied.

Gabriel put his hands in his pockets and bit his lower lip.

"Now you talk like that! You wouldn't give in to me and now you're sleeping with this Yankee!" Gabriel rudely replied.

Ana-Lucia raised her hand to smack Gabriel's face but Sawyer stopped her.

"Hey, you can leave now, man. I think the lady doesn't want to talk to you." Sawyer said losing his patience.

Gabriel gave a cynical smile and spit on the hood of Sawyer's Ferrari saying. "I think you should go now, Yankee, or something bad might happen to you."

When Gabriel finally left with his friends, Sawyer looked at Ana-Lucia and asked. "What's the problem with that guy?"

"I'm sorry about this." Said Ana. "Don't worry about him, he's such an idiot."

"I've heard that some Latinos don't like Americans, but I've never had any trouble myself before." He said as he got out of the car and cleaned the hood with a tissue.

"By the way, is he your boyfriend?" Sawyer asked.

"He was my boyfriend, not anymore." Ana replied.

"Well, I don't think he's realized that fact, yet." Sawyer said.

"Oh, Sawyer, this is so embarrassing and I'm so sorry about what he said to you and what he did to your car." Ana nervously stated.

"It's ok, don't worry about it." Sawyer tried to reassure her.

Ana-Lucia was quiet for a few seconds before saying…"Ok, I know it's late but would you like to come in for a cup of coffee? I want to thank you for helping me tonight and driving me home."

"I don't want to bother you." Sawyer said.

"You're not bothering me. Really. Come on, it's just coffee, man!" Ana tried to convince him to stay.

"Ok, thanks. I'd like that." Sawyer said with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Ana-Lucia's house was very tiny. It was a simple house but very tasteful. Sawyer realized this when he stepped inside. Ana led him to the kitchen holding his hand. Her innocent touch was so sweet and her warm skin was increasing Sawyer's desire for her.

Sawyer was hoping he'd end the night in the lovely brunette's arms. She was sweet and spicy! A perfect combination!

He didn't let Ana know that he knew Spanish and that he had understood every word that she'd said to Gabriel. This girl wasn't afraid to say what she thought. Sawyer loved that about her!

"Do you live alone?" Sawyer asked as she escorted him to the kitchen. He sat in a chair while Ana prepared the coffee.

"No, I live with my mother and my little brother Tony. Ana explained.

"Are they home now?" Sawyer asked.

Ana-Lucia frowned. Sawyer shook his head immediately.

"Look, I'm just asking, I have no intention to…" Sawyer tried to explain.

"Of course" Ana said as she filled two cups full of instant coffee.

"If you wanted to attack me I think that you would have done it by now, eh?" She said with a grin.

Sawyer became embarrassed. Were his thoughts really so obvious? Ana gave him his cup of coffee but before she took a sip of her own she removed Sawyer's jacket and hung it on the back of a kitchen chair.

Sawyer knew that her blouse was torn but he hadn't noticed her skimpy red bra that she was wearing until just then. Her beautiful breasts fit perfectly within the satin cups but were temptingly trying to jump out at him. Her nipples could be seen through the transparent lace.

Sawyer was losing his control just looking at her!

"Excuse me for a moment please. I'm going to quickly change my clothes. I'll be right back. Make yourself at home." Ana said leaving the kitchen.

According to Sawyer…making himself at home included removing his pants to relieve the tension that was building within! Definitely not! If he did this then she'd likely try to cut off his member with a kitchen knife!

Ana-Lucia didn't take long to return. Now she was wearing a white t-shirt and a short skirt that showed her beautifully sculpted curves formed from years of dancing.

Her hair was tied back with colorful fasteners because she never liked it when her dark curls fell into her face.

"You're not enjoying the coffee?" Ana asked.

"Yeah?" He answered, amused.

"I'm talking about the coffee, Sawyer. Is it bad?" Ana worriedly asked.

"No. It's great!" Sawyer answered sipping. He quickly spit back into the cup because the liquid was very hot.

"Why did you do that?" Ana asked, worried. "Didn't you realize that the coffee was hot? Are you ok?"

"Yes! I'm ok. I'm great actually but I think I must be going. You know I'm a bit worried now that you said that I might not make it home with my underwear intact!" Sawyer said with a chuckle.

Ana-Lucia gave to him a sweet smile.

"Thanks for everything. It was nice to meet you, Sawyer." Ana quietly said.

Sawyer smiled too. His lips were still burning because of the hot coffee but he wished that they were really burning because of her hot kisses! He'd suspected that Ana's lips should have spicy taste!

Sawyer put his suit jacket on and walked to the front door but before he left Sawyer asked her… "I'd like to see you again. Would you consider having dinner with me sometime?"

"I don't think that that would be a very good idea." Ana said. "I'm not one of those playboy bunnies, you know? The kind of woman that you're used to hanging out with."

"Exactly!" Sawyer said. "You're better than them."

He raised his hand and Ana-Lucia felt herself shudder as he gently touched her hair to place a stray curl that had fallen in Ana's face behind her ear. He removed the loose fastener and hid it in the palm of his hand. "Don't try to run away from me, I know where you live." Sawyer teased her.

Sawyer smiled. A delicious smile that left Ana weak in the knees. He left the house and drove away in his expensive Ferrari.

XXXXXXXX

Ana-Lucia lay down on the couch and touched her chest. Her heart was beating incredibly fast.

"What a crazy night!" She said aloud.

Her mother came into the living room to talk with Ana-Lucia. "Niña, llegastes ahora?" (Girl, you just came now?)

"Sí" Said Ana-Lucia, still thinking about Sawyer.

"Ok, so bedtime now! You have to work tomorrow." Said Ana's mom.

"Sí, mama." Said Ana smiling to her mom before closing her eyes…still thinking about a kiss that she wished would have happened.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James Ford was floating on air! He was grinning ear to ear for the whole the world. His encounter with that girl left him excited. It was thrilling and wonderful.

Sawyer needed to see her again. He wanted to kiss every inch of that tempting body. Dreaming about this possible moment, he arrived at his penthouse apartment in Beverly Hills.

Sawyer was surprised when he saw a man sitting on his leather couch. The man looked tired, but happy.

"Jack, what are you doing here, man!" Sawyer exclaimed with surprise.

**To be continued…**


	3. Fasteners

**Chapter 3- Fasteners**

The two old friends embraced each other. They were incredibly happy to see each other again after such a long time.

"I can't believe you're here! Why didn't you call me?" Asked Sawyer.

"I wanted to surprise you, old friend." Said Jack.

"Five years living in Antarctica! You look terrible!" Sawyer teased Jack.

Jack laughed and sat back down on the couch.

"Do you want a cigarette?" Sawyer offered.

"Thanks Sawyer but I quit smoking." Answered Jack.

"No way!" Sawyer exclaimed. "And what else did you stop doing? Did you stop drinking, or worse, stop having sex? What did you do for fun in your igloo?"

"It wasn't an igloo Sawyer! It was a research station, you know that!" Jack jokingly tried to defend himself.

"A research station that kept you celibate for five years!" Sawyer teased.

"Tell me Jack, how was it spending so much time isolated with only a group of boring male scientists for company? Please don't tell me that you want your next vacation to be on Brokeback Mountain!" Sawyer taunted.

Jack didn't understand the joke. Sawyer smirked.

"Oh! I forgot that you won't know about any recent movies…or any others from the past five years for that matter!" Sawyer grinned.

"You probably didn't watch movies in Antarctica! Anyway, you didn't answer my question, Jacko. How was it living all those years with no sex?" Sawyer continued to torment Jack.

Jack laughed. "Why would you believe that I haven't had sex for five years?"

"Ok, now I'm listening! Should I get something with alcohol to keep this conversation going?" Sawyer said intrigued.

"Not necessary." Said Jack.

"Alright then. So who is she? Spill it!" Sawyer anxiously asked for the gossip.

"Her name is Juliet Burke and she was one of the doctors on the project." Jack explained.

"Nice name! Then what?" Sawyer prompted.

"Well what happened in Antartica…stays in Antartica!" Jack announced.

Sawyer rolled his eyes and laughed.

"She's married. Juliet left her lawyer husband in L.A. to join the project in Antarctica. Now that the project is finished she's gone back home to him." Jack simply stated.

"Don't tell me that you fell for her! This is so not you Jack!" Sawyer continued to press Jack.

"You were worse than me! Do you remember that party at that night club before you left L.A.? You slept with 2 women at the same time!" Sawyer reminded him.

Jack laughed. "Yes, I remember. Actually it should have been three women, but the third one had a bit too much to drink if I recall!"

"But no, I'm not that man anymore, Sawyer. I've changed. I want a quiet life now. A beautiful woman to take care of me, you know? A little boy to call me Daddy." Jack stated.

"What about you Sawyer? Are you living the same irresponsible life or have you already found the future Mrs. Ford?" Jack amusingly asked.

Sawyer gestured to the portrait hanging on the dining room wall above the table. It was a grandiose display of his fiancée, Shannon, in her ballerina attire.

"This is my fiancée, Shannon Rutherford. We're getting married soon." Sawyer proudly announced.

"Wow! I am surprised! You always said that marriage was like cancer…that it eats you alive little by little." Jack teased.

"Yeah, I still think like this but I like Shannon. We've been dating for three years now and after my father died, mom keeps insisting that the president of The Ford Industry should be a respectable and married man with a family."

"Oh, now I understand!" Jack said surprised. "But I'm sensing that you don't seem too excited about this pending marriage, my friend. You never spoke with me about your fiancée in the e-mails or phone calls."

"You also never told me about Dr. Juliet!" Sawyer countered.

"Should I? If I told you that Julie was married then that's all you'd want to talk about in the e-mails!"

"Julie?" Teased Sawyer. "Such intimacy!"

Jack promptly changed the subject. "I'm sorry Sawyer. I really wish that I could have been here for Uncle Anthony's funeral."

"You didn't miss anything, Jack." Said Sawyer with open bitterness. "My dad was not a kind man and most people hated him!"

"Some of his business associates were at the funeral but I could sense that they were only there for the will." Sawyer continued.

"They were obviously very disappointed, later, when they found out that my father left most of the empire to me, including the factory! The rest was left to my mother and to John Locke, Dad's faithful friend." Sawyer bitterly explained.

"And how are things going at the factory?" Jack seriously asked.

"I didn't study _business_ at Harvard, you know. I leave all of the important decisions in old Locke's hands and because of this the partners hate me." Sawyer said.

"I don't care about this factory, Jack. I have other interests. I'm thinking about selling out some day and investing the money into something that I really want to do." Explained Sawyer.

"But let's stop talking business. When did you arrive in Los Angeles, Jack?" Sawyer asked.

Jack looked at his watch and answered. "Exactly 2 hours and 30 minutes ago."

"And you came to see me first?" Asked a surprised Sawyer. "I'm flattered! Do your parents even know that you're back?"

"Not yet. I'll see them in the morning. I'm anxious to see Claire. When I left she was a young girl and now she'll be a beautiful young woman." Jack said.

"Oh yeah, she's a beautiful young woman now!" Said Sawyer. "I saw her at the theatre a few weeks ago. I was with Shannon. That day I seriously thought about considering you as my new brother-in-law!" Sawyer teased.

Jack laughed and gave Sawyer a light punch on his shoulder.

"You! My brother-in-law! Not a chance! You're much too old for my baby sister!"

Sawyer and Jack had been friends forever. They met in preschool and studied together their entire lives, except for later at university.

Sawyer chose to study art and literature and Jack chose medical school.

Jack then received the opportunity to do research for five years on a project in Antarctica. Research was his dream.

Jack really wanted to become a scientist and didn't hesitate once in making this decision to go to Antarctica. It was an easier decision to make with him being single, too.

"OK Sawyer. I'm curious here because I've known you for so long." Said Jack. "Is there another woman in your life besides Shannon?"

Sawyer was quiet.

"By the way, Sawyer, Shannon _is_ beautiful! Does she have a sister or a cousin you could introduce me to?" Jack amusingly asked.

"Yes, Shannon is beautiful. Very delicate, and beautiful. I'm sorry to disappoint you, my friend, but she has no sisters or cousins for you!" Sawyer commented.

"She has a brother, Boone. I don't like him. He's a rude, and lazy "boy". However, I can introduce him to you if you want. What do you think?" Sawyer joked.

"I'll pass!" Jack replied.

"Shannon is a dancer. Ballet." Sawyer explained. "Her family is very wealthy but her father insists that his children work. To experience real life you know?"

Sawyer continued. "So, we'll get married when she gets herself a good job. Personally, I think that her father's decision is excellent for me because it's giving me time to think about this marriage thing."

"Well, you didn't answer my question about another woman in your life…" Jack remembered and asked again.

"Ok, I don't really have another woman in my life at the moment and I still feel the same about marriage. I'm not ready to say good-bye to the single life, yet, especially after what happened today."

"What happened today Sawyer?" Jack curiously asked. "I was going to ask you if you were at a party because you've arrived home at four in the morning!"

"Ok, I'll tell you. I was having a really bad day. There was an accident at the factory today. One of my employees was badly hurt." Sawyer started.

"As a result, I had a lot of paperwork and red tape to do. I left the factory very late and on the way home my car broke down in a horrible neighbourhood." Sawyer said.

"But do you want to know a good thing that happened to me out of all of this?" Sawyer asked.

Jack took a seat on the sofa again and listened very intently.

"I saved a girl tonight from being raped. A crazy drunk, her bus driver of all things, was attacking her and I stopped him and called the cops." Sawyer explained.

"And guess what? She's the most beautiful woman that I have ever met! And you know Jack, my friend, that I know a lot about beautiful women!" Sawyer stated.

"You saved her?" Jack asked surprised. "But how? You kick this guy's ass?"

"He was the damn bus driver! He tried to rape her and she got away from him. I could hear her screaming. I didn't know what to do so I hit him on the head with my tire iron. I called the police and I drove the girl home." Sawyer finally said.

"Ok superhero, I understand now." Said Jack with a smirk. "You saved the girl, drove her home and she thanked you kindly in her bed."

"No Jack. She's not that kind of girl! At least I don't think so. She's a girl from Los Canales. Do you remember our nights in the Latin pubs?" Sawyer asked.

"How could I forget!" Said Jack.

"Yeah! So you know what I am talking about. What a woman! I was delighted by her. She's young, sweet and tough all at the same time. She has the most gorgeous dark eyes that I've ever seen and they take my breath away! A deep and sensual voice..." Sawyer was lost in his thoughts for a moment.

Sawyer removed the hair fastener from his jacket pocket and showed it to Jack. "She uses fasteners like this in her hair." Jack took the fastener from sawyer's hands and looked at it.

"Do you know what this fastener means, Jack? Innocence and virginity!" Said Sawyer.

Jack laughed and said. "And you're the big bad wolf. You'll never change Sawyer!"

"Of course, the possibility of her being a virgin is very remote, but I like to think of her as an innocent girl. You remember the girls from Los Canales? Las chicas son calientes (the girls are hot). Just like Ana-Lucia is." Sawyer maliciously commented.

"Ana-Lucia?" Jack sang her name.

"Yes! Ana "gorgeous" Lucia!" Said Sawyer taking the fastener from Jack's hands.

"I need this woman, Jack. I need to touch that beautiful body. This fastener excited me more than I could ever imagine and I will not rest until I have Ana-Lucia in my bed." Sawyer said with conviction.

"Ok, this girl is in trouble, now, and you'll be a married man soon!" Said Jack.

"Yes, you're right Jackass! I'm getting married soon but I'm not married, yet! I'm still single and I can do what I want until then. What about you? Did you give up on the hot doctor?" Sawyer asked.

"I have no future plans with her. I came back from Antarctica determined to find the future Mrs. Shephard. I've had enough adventures, Sawyer!" Said Jack.

He continued. "For now I'll take a much deserved vacation. Tomorrow, I'll buy a camera and then I'll walk around certain parts of the city, take some pictures and see the sights. I just want to relax and see where life takes me."

"Yes, that's great." Sawyer agreed. "Well, I have to be at the factory in 4 hours and I know that I'll have a lot of problems to deal with because of the accident with my employee."

"Can we continue this conversation tomorrow over dinner? What do you think? I want to introduce you to my fiancée." Sawyer asked.

"Ok!" Answered Jack. "I'll call Claire and see if she can join us. We'll have a bet and see who eats more…like when we were kids!"

"I bet I'll still win!" Sawyer said smiling but he couldn't hold back a yawn. "Friend, I wish we could talk more but I need to get to bed now or I'll fall asleep on my office sofa and Locke will hate me. You can stay in my guest room tonight. Make yourself at home."

"Thanks Sawyer." Said Jack as he got his suitcase to take to the guest room. "Good night, old friend."

"Good night Jack. I'm glad that you're back." Said Sawyer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Baby, I really want you to join me for lunch." Shannon whined to Sawyer on the phone. "Please, it's just lunch, baby, and you have to eat."

Sawyer thought about it. He still had lots of paperwork to do that day but if he said no to his fiancée she'd keep whining about it all day.

"Ok, baby. I'll have lunch with you but I can't stay long. I have a lot of work to do today." Sawyer gave in.

"Fine!" She said. "But I have to say that this doesn't sound like you talking. You never work hard Sawyer. Especially at the factory!"

"But today I need to work." Sawyer insisted. "We can talk more at dinner. I've invited my old friend Jack to join us. He just came back from Antarctica. I haven't seen him in 5 years." Sawyer explained.

"Jack will bring his sister, Claire, to dinner, too. Do you remember her? I introduced you two when we met her that day at the theatre." Sawyer continued.

"Yes, I remember." Shannon agreed.

"All right then. I'll meet you at 11:30 for lunch, ok?" Sawyer confirmed.

"Ok, but I won't be home this morning. I have an interview at a dance academy in Los Canales. Can you meet me there?" Shannon asked.

"Los Canales?" Said Sawyer, surprised.

"Yes, you know, the Latin district. The address is…" Shannon gave him the address.

Just then John Locke came into the office. He looked angry and announced. "James we need to talk!"

"Shannon, I'll see you at 11:30 at the academy. Bye baby." Sawyer hung up the phone.

Here we go, Sawyer thought when he looked in Locke's eyes.

Sawyer offered a chair to Locke and invited him to sit and said. "How can I help you John?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Do you require a professional camera or a more simple model? Are you an amateur?" Asked the pretty sales clerk.

"Actually, I want to take amateur photos with a professional camera!" Jack answered with a seductive smile.

He noticed the way that the woman smiled back at him. Jack thought to himself that after five years isolated in Antarctica he still hadn't lost his charm.

"Well, we have this camera here." She started to show a camera to Jack. "It's perfect for beginners but has lots of extras, too. This model comes with an incredible zoom lens." The sales clerk offered the camera to Jack.

"You just have to push this button here and the camera will automatically focus." She said. "The image has 100% sharpness and…"

Jack turned on the camera and started to zoom into the street. As he was viewing people walking by on the sidewalk a certain face caught his attention. It was the most perfect face that he had ever seen in his life.

Jack zoomed the camera's lens more and got a better view of the sweet face. The woman was smiling and talking with someone. He could see every detail of her face.

She had bright, green eyes, a soft smile, and adorable freckles on her cheeks. She had dimples when she smiled that made Jack's heart melt.

"Do you like the camera?" The sales clerk asked. She'd noticed that he seemed very interested in the camera.

"Yes. I love this camera." He gave the camera back to the clerk. "Here is my credit card. I'll be right back. I just need to do something." Said Jack before he ran out of the store with no explanation to the woman.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ana-Lucia was stretching and doing her warm ups before beginning her first dance class of the day when she noticed a young, blond woman walk into the academy.

The woman was tall, slender and had a gentle smile. She was carrying a pink backpack and stopped at the reception desk at the front of the academy.

Nikki, the receptionist was late, again, and there was no one at the front desk to greet the blond woman.

"Good morning." Said the woman.

"Good morning. May I help you?" Ana asked smiling to the woman.

"Yes thanks. I'm Shannon Rutherford and I have an appointment for an audition as the new ballet teacher." Shannon said.

"Nice." Said Ana. "We really need a ballet teacher. I'm Ana-Lucia Cortez. I'm the Latin dance teacher. Nice to meet you Shannon."

They shook hands.

"Nice to meet you too, Ana." Said Shannon.

"The audition must be with Kate, she's the boss here, but she hasn't come in yet. Do you want to wait for her?" Ana asked.

"Sure!" Said Shannon.

"Ok. Feel free to wait here on the couch or if you want you are welcome to join my class." Said Ana.

"Really?" Shannon asked excitedly as she watched the students warm up.

"Yeah!" Said Ana. "Join us! Ok, let's get started!"

"I want to see lots of energy in your bodies, today!" Ana said to her class. "Did you have breakfast today? You are so lifeless! Come on!" She teased her class.

Shannon smiled and decided to join Ana's class. They looked like they were having fun.

Half an hour later, Kate hadn't arrived yet.

"I'm sorry." Ana said to Shannon at the end of the class. "Kate should have been here by now. I don't know what's happened to her."

"That's ok." Said Shannon. "I can wait a little longer. I loved your class! I had lots of fun but now I'm all sweaty. Where's the washroom? I need to wash my face and do my make up again?"

"I'm glad that you enjoyed my class." Said Ana. "The washroom is the second door on the left down that hall." Ana showed her the way.

Ana-Lucia tried Kate's cell phone, again, but she still wasn't answering.

"Where are you Kate?" Ana asked herself.

Ana decided to practice some new steps while she was waiting for Kate. She chose a CD and selected a song.

**Soundtrack: ****Unbreak My Heart/ Johnny Mathis.**

Ana stood in front of the mirror and stretched her body downwards. Her hair was loose and covered her face.

Ana raised herself up and slowly moved her body with the rhythm of the song and closed her eyes.

Ana floated, effortlessly around the dance floor like she was being carried by the wind.

She felt the rhythm of the music…as if she was a part of the music and she sensually raised her powerful leg into the air.

As she smoothly glided her body to the side, Ana felt strong arms grasp her at her waist.

Ana-Lucia opened her eyes and almost fainted! She was in shock. Her saviour from the night before was standing there holding her.

As she gazed into his deep blue eyes he seemed completely hypnotized by her movements.

**To be continued…**


	4. The surprise

Thanks to all reviews!!!!

**Chapter 4 - The Surprise**

Ana-Lucia didn't have time to ask what Sawyer was doing there because he immediately joined her on the dance floor.

He didn't interrupt her performance, in fact just the opposite, he became a part of her performance!

Sawyer followed her every step around the dance floor, moving his body in sync with hers, surprising Ana.

"_Unbreak my heart, say you'll love me again…"_

The song was still playing in the background as Sawyer delicately spun Ana so that her back was almost touching his chest and he held her gently by her shoulders.

Ana-Lucia turned slightly away from him as Sawyer slowly lowered her body beneath him, towards the floor, her long dark hair touching his strong thighs.

Ana closed her eyes, again, letting Sawyer guide her. As she raised up and onto her toes Sawyer realized that her body was surrendering to his. He had total control of her at that moment.

Sawyer turned Ana so that she was intimately close to his own body. He leaned Ana backwards again as he reversed their previous movements.

Ana opened her eyes and took a delicate step towards him, still on her tiptoes. Sawyer raised Ana up into the air as they turned together, her left leg wrapped tightly around Sawyer's waist.

"_Don't leave me in all this pain, don't leave me walk in the rain, oh bring be back the nights when I held you beside me…"_

When the movement ended, Sawyer reluctantly released Ana and he gently placed her on the dance floor like a feather floating to the ground.

Sawyer took a step backwards and they looked intensely into each others eyes, as if they were a couple in love but afraid to surrender to each other.

This wasn't real. It couldn't be. They were just two strangers interpreting music with dance.

The song was almost over. The indecisive lover was trying to win his beloved back. Ana and Sawyer intensely looked at each other one last time before Sawyer took Ana into his arms again.

Sawyer held Ana close to his body and gently swayed with her to the rhythm of the song. He held her hands and delicately lowered her again for the finale…a movement called the cambre.

The song was over….and so was the moment.

Suddenly they heard the sound of clapping. Ana-Lucia and Sawyer were startled and quickly separated. Four pairs of eyes were curiously watching them.

"Please boss, tell me that you aren't letting me go. This guy is amazing!" Paulo said removing his backpack.

Paulo was the Brazilian Rhythms teacher specializing in the Gafieira Samba, Forró and Brega dances.

Paulo was, also, Ana's dance partner. They were practicing to compete in the most import dance competition in Califórnia that would happen later that year.

"Do you want the truth, Paulo, my dear?" Kate asked smirking. "I'm seriously thinking of firing you!"

Nikki, the receptionist, stood beside Kate. She was smiling, totally charmed with the new dancer that had arrived out of nowhere.

However, nobody was more thrilled than Shannon. She was returning from the ladies room and found her fiancé dancing with the Latin instructor.

"Sawyer, I never knew that you could dance!" Said Shannon beaming. "Where did you learn to dance like that?"

Sawyer couldn't answer. He was embarrassed with all of the attention, especially with his fiancée there.

Until he heard the applause, Sawyer had forgotten the reason that he was even at the academy. He was supposed to take his fiancée to lunch but when he arrived at the academy and saw the beautiful brunette from the last night gliding around on the dance floor like a goddess, Sawyer couldn't resist. He had to dance with her.

Dancing was one of Sawyer's secrets. Not even Jack, his best friend, knew that Sawyer could dance.

When Sawyer was a teenager he was a rebel and was constantly in trouble. The catholic school that he attended never tolerated his bad behavior.

When Sawyer was 16, he almost destroyed the gymnasium, and he was sentenced to do community service at a public dance school. Sawyer, then became fascinated with dance while observing the classes there.

Madam Sofia, a French dance instructor, seemed to take a liking to Sawyer and showed him some compassion and understanding. She spent a great deal of time with Sawyer and eventually taught him how to dance.

Sawyer never forgot her. She was the only person, at that time in his life, who showed him any kind of respect and attempted to actually help him. She reached out to him and made contact!

Dancing was like his therapy for Sawyer. His anger management. It, also, taught him discipline.

Sawyer fell in love with dance and he used to practice when he had the opportunity. Sawyer didn't want to share this with anyone because it was very personal to him.

This was one of the reasons that he was involved with Shannon. Sawyer had a soft spot for dancers.

Sawyer remained quiet but Shannon persisted and asked him again. "Baby, where do you learn to dance like that?"

"Well, I…" He stammered until Kate interrupted, "Hello, I'm Kate Austen and this is my academy. You are…"

"Sawyer." He answered shaking hands with Kate.

"Have you come to audition?" Kate asked hopefully.

"Actually, I came for the audition." Said Shannon. "I'm Shannon Rutherford and I'm a ballet teacher. I've been waiting for you since ten in this morning."

"Nice to meet you, Shannon." Said Kate. "But what about him?" Kate pointed to Sawyer.

"He's my fiancé and five minutes ago I didn't even know that he could dance! I'm so surprised!" Shannon gushed.

Fiancé? Ana-Lucia thought. She was trying to understand the relationship between Shannon and Sawyer. Ana was incredibly disappointed when the ballerina explained everything. Fortunately for Ana, nobody noticed her disappointment.

"Kate, Shannon has been waiting for you since my salsa class." Said Ana.

"Really! Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry Shannon!" Said Kate. "I had to take care of some business this morning and then I realized that I was late. Nikki was helping me, Ana. I hope you're not mad with me because we left you all alone this morning.

"No Kate. That's ok. No worries." Ana said trying to reassure Kate that all was well.

"Well Shannon, let's do your audition. Follow me!" Said Kate. "And again, I'm so sorry I'm late."

"No problem." Said Shannon. "I had fun in Ana's class!"

Shannon turned to Sawyer. "Baby, I'll be right back." She said as she kissed him on his cheek. "Over lunch we'll discuss your surprise performance!" She winked at him and followed Kate down the hall.

Nikki went to the reception desk to answer the phone and Paulo said to Sawyer, "You are a good dancer, man. Where did you learn to dance like that?"

"Actually…" He started to say but stopped when he looked over at Ana. She looked upset and he didn't understand why.

"Come on Paulo! Leave the man alone! Let's practice. I don't have all day and I still want to get lunch." Ana said impatiently.

"Seriously Analulu this guy…" insisted Paulo.

"I'm already warmed up. You warm up while I'm choosing the song." She abruptly stated.

"Ok then Ms. Angry." Paulo said teasing her.

"Sawyer, sit and make yourself comfortable." She said showing him to the sofa.

Sawyer smiled and thanked Ana as he sat down on the sofa. It was an incredible coincidence that the girl in which he became so interested in last night was a dance instructor at the same academy that Shannon chose to work at!

Sawyer was stunned.

This was definitely not good. How many dance academies could there be Los Canales besides the Austen Academy? Why hadn't Shannon chosen another neighborhood! What now?

If Shannon got this job then how would things be? He would have to forget his plans of pursuing Ana-Lucia.

Sawyer was a cheater. A real womanizer. He was used to being with other women all of the time but he was always discreet. Sawyer never wanted to cause Shannon any kind of embarrassment or humiliation.

But Sawyer didn't want to give up on that girl! She was gorgeous and incredibly sexy. When he danced with her he felt like he was dancing in paradise with an angel. He had to have her!

Sawyer watched Ana for a long time. She was dancing little steps that he didn't recognize. Her tight clothes were molding her perfect dancer body. She was wearing a tight black top, a red skirt and black stockings. On her feet she was wearing canvas shoes.

Her hair was down and loose around her shoulders. A few strands that were loose from their fasteners fell into her face.

"Fasteners!" Sawyer silently screamed inside his head. "God, no!"

He was thinking how he would want to remove those fasteners one by one and let her black curls caress his face as she lay on top of him and…

Soundtrack: Meu Èbano/Alcione

The loud rhythm of a song interrupted Sawyer's lustful thoughts.

Paulo was ready to practice and Ana had joined him on the dance floor moving her hips. She smiled up at Paulo and followed him on her tiptoes before accepting his arm and began dancing with him.

Sawyer had never heard that song before. He knew that the language was Portuguese although Sawyer didn't speak Portuguese.

Sawyer had, also, never seen a dance like this before and he thought that it looked very interesting…and fun.

Paulo and Ana-Lucia seemed to be having a lot of fun together and Sawyer was captivated. Sawyer loved the way that Ana was moving her hips at the same time that she was smiling and playing with her hair.

Ana-Lucia was adorable and he was extremely attracted to her!

Sawyer wanted to stay and watch Ana dance for the rest of the day. Watching her had allowed him to forget about his problems at the factory. However, Shannon didn't take long at her audition with Kate.

Kate was very pleased with Shannon's performance and offered her the job on the spot. Kate was urgently needing a ballet teacher and Shannon was an excellent dancer.

Shannon was ecstatic with her new job! Although she didn't need to work, except to please her father, she really wanted to work and this job was perfect for her!

She went over to Sawyer smiling and said. "Baby?"

"What?" He answered distracted. Sawyer couldn't take his eyes off of Ana moving around on the dance floor.

Shannon sat down on the sofa next to him. "Guess what?" She asked.

Sawyer didn't want to look at his fiancée right now but he didn't have a choice. "You got the job!" He replied.

"Yeah!" Said Shannon. "Isn't it wonderful?"

Shannon wanted kiss him but Sawyer just hugged her saying, "Congratulations honey."

"It would be a pleasure to have Shannon join my academy." Said Kate. "She's an excellent dancer, but what about you? Do you have plans to teach dance, too? You are welcome to join us, you know. You're incredible!"

"Thanks Miss. but I'm a business man not a dancer." Sawyer politely said. "Come on Shannon. I still have a lot work to do this afternoon."

"I'll look forward to seeing you tomorrow Shannon. We'll talk about your classes." Said Kate.

"Ok." Shannon agreed. "It will be great to work with you, Kate. See you guys!" Shannon said good-bye to Nikki, Paulo and Ana-Lucia.

Sawyer did the same. He didn't dare look at Ana-Lucia.

Shannon had seen them dancing together and that was dangerous enough. Shannon was a very jealous woman and if she found out that Sawyer had met Ana before today then she might get suspicious.

After the couple left the academy, Ana asked Paulo to take a break and she went to drink some water.

Kate approached her smiling. "I'm so happy! I found the ballet teacher that I was looking for."

"Great!" Said Ana.

"Too bad that her fiancé didn't want to work here! I was pretty impressed when I saw him dancing with you. You have to tell me how that happened." Kate asked intrigued.

"I was just practicing and he came into the academy and started to follow my steps! That's it! I didn't know that he was her fiancé." Ana stated.

"That's it?" Kate suspiciously asked. "I'm sensing something different in your voice, Ana!"

"That's it Kate! Don't be silly. There's nothing more!" Said Ana. "Let's go Paulo! The break is over!" She called for her partner. He turned on the music, again, and joined her on the dance floor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

During lunch, Shannon talked a lot about her new job. She was so happy. Now she had a job and they could get married soon but Sawyer wasn't listening to her. He was thinking about Ana-Lucia.

"Sawyer?" Shannon asked. "Yeah?" He replied.

Shannon held his hand. "Where are you, baby?" She asked. "Just your body is here with me. What are you thinking?"

"My heart is here with you, honey." He lied to her.

"By the way, you haven't told me yet about what happened at the academy. Where did you learn to dance like that? I'm a dancer, did you forget? What happened there wasn't an amateur thing. Please, tell me the truth Sawyer." Shannon insisted.

Sawyer, finally, confessed to her the truth about his dancing. "I had to do community service when I was a teen in a public dance school. I guess they thought that that would be the ultimate punishment. That's where I learned to dance."

"And why have you never told me about this before?" Shannon suspiciously asked.

"You never asked me." Sawyer simply said.

"But why did you dance with Ana?" Shannon asked. "You got there and saw her, thought that she was gorgeous and irresistible and you just had to dance with her?"

"Oh no, baby, no! It was the dance that called me not the dancer." He kissed her hand. "I remembered my time with Madam Sofia at the dance school and I wanted to take a risk and try some steps to that new music. That's all." Sawyer tried to sound convincing.

"Can I really trust you, Sawyer?" Shannon asked.

"Why couldn't you trust me, baby?" Sawyer replied.

Before Shannon could respond Sawyer's phone vibrated in his suit pocket. He answered the phone and nodded.

"My dear, we need to finish our lunch, I'm so sorry! But work is calling me! We can talk more tonight during dinner with Jack and Claire, ok?" Sawyer said.

Shannon agreed and Sawyer kissed her on the lips.

"I love you Sawyer." She said to him but he didn't answer her as he left.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the end of the afternoon Kate had asked Nikki to close the academy while she went to the change room to talk with Ana-Lucia.

Ana had spent the entire day unusually quiet and Kate was worried about her. Kate felt that Ana was distracted and not concentrating at all on her dancing.

Something was wrong with her friend.

When Kate arrived in the change room Ana was already dressed and ready to go.

"Are you going to work at the factory now?" Kate asked.

"Not tonight." Ana answered. "John Locke gave me the night off because of what happened last night."

"What happened last night?" Kate asked as she sat down in a chair.

"I was almost raped." Ana replied.

"What! How come you never said anything?" Kate asked frightened.

"I left the factory very late and took the last bus home but the driver took me to an isolated area. He had other intentions." Ana told Kate.

"Oh my God!" Exclaimed Kate in shock. "Are you ok?"

"I'm ok." Said Ana. "A handsome man saved me."

"Like in the movies?" Kate asked.

"Better than the movies." Ana said with a smirk. "He was like prince charming! He knocked the bus driver out, called the police and drove me home later."

"What a story Ana!" Kate was impressed. "And are you going to see him again? Your prince charming?"

"I think so but not because of the reason that I was hoping." Ana said sounding disappointed.

"Why not?" Asked Kate.

"Because I just found out that he is the fiancé of our new ballet teacher!" Said Ana.

"No!" Kate was stunned. "I don't believe it! It's too much of a coincidence!"

"Yeah! And I'm the silly one because when we said good-bye at my house last night I had the feeling that something could possibly happen between us. But I should have known that a rich and handsome man like him wouldn't be available." Ana said sounding sad.

"I'm sorry about this, my friend!" Said Kate trying to comfort Ana.

"I've spent all afternoon thinking about this and I've made a decision, Kate. I'm not going to kid myself wondering why he was looking at me the way he was, you know? If he is interested in me then it's not in way that I want or I deserve. The guy has a fiancée and now she's going to work here. I have to forget about him! I need to be put in my place, Kate!"

"Oh Ana, don't be sad!" Said Kate. "You'll find your man soon! You are so beautiful and such a nice girl."

"Thanks Kate." Said Ana feeling a bit doubtful.

"Gabriel for example. He's cute and he really likes you." Kate added.

"Gabriel is a big baby! He's so immature. And I don't feel the same way that he feels for me. We grew up together in the neighborhood and I think of him more like a brother." Ana exclaimed.

"I can understand that." Said Kate.

Ana remained quiet for a few seconds before saying, "Well, I have the night off and I've decided to have some fun. There's a party in the Cisne Blanco. Do you want join me? Bailar un poco? (To dance a bit)"

"Uh, I don't know Ana…" Kate hesitated.

"Come on Kate! You need to have fun. You work too much. Come with me to the party and later you can sleep at my house." Insisted Ana.

Kate thought about it. "Ok. You're right. I'm going with you to the party!"

"Cool!" Said Ana. "It will be fun. Let's invite Paulo and Nikki too."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One very long, hard day at work and Sawyer found it difficult to relax with his friends over dinner. They were having fun but he was regretting losing the opportunity of another conquest. He couldn't flirt with Ana-Lucia anymore because now she was going to work with Shannon and this made the things very complicated.

Everyone was talking and nobody seemed to notice his detachment. They were laughing and talking. It was when Shannon started talking about what had happened at the academy that morning that Sawyer finally paid attention to his friends' conversation.

"Sawyer, were you really dancing ballet this morning?" Jack asked laughing. "I can't believe it! This is so weird, man. I don't know you anymore!"

Claire laughed, too. Shannon kept talking about the morning at the academy.

"Yeah, you need to see Sawyer dance. He was floating on air. If I wasn't sure about his feelings for me I would be very worried because the girl he was dancing with is a very beautiful brunette. The kind of woman that men stop to stare at!" Shannon said with amusement.

"But I can't take my eyes of you, baby! I don't like brunettes." Said Sawyer.

Jack almost choked on his drink. His friend was such a liar!

When the women left the table to go to the ladies room, Jack interrogated Sawyer. "Man what about this story of you dancing with a voluptuous brunette at the academy where your fiancée is going to work?"

"Crazy story." Said Sawyer. "Guess who the brunette is?"

Jack looked at his friend and said. "The fastener girl?"

"Yes! The fastener girl with her wonderful curves! Do you have any idea how embarrassed I was today when Shannon saw me dancing with her?" Sawyer said.

"Jack, when I arrived at the academy and I saw that goddess dancing I couldn't resist. I had to hold her!" Sawyer explained.

"Oh ok. So it's true this story about you dancing?" Jack joked.

"Yep!" Said Sawyer. "School detention, community service and dance classes. That story that I told you years ago about washing cars, well it was a lie."

"Ok, what about now?" asked Jack. "If Shannon is going to work at the academy then you can't flirt with your brunette!"

"And do you think that I don't know that! But I won't give up on her Jack. I need this woman in my bed! Even once! Then my desire for her will pass! It's always like this when I'm obsessed about a woman!"

"Ok, I understand." Said Jack. "What are you going to do? I think your fiancée is pretty intelligent. She'll figure things out."

"Yes, this is true but I have plan B, my friend. I know where mi morena (my brunette) lives. And I just found out that tonight there will be a party in the best night club in Los Canales, El Cisne Blanco (The White Swan). I have to go to this party because I think Ana could be there!" Sawyer simply stated.

"Yes, I think it's a good idea. Good luck my friend." Said Jack.

"Good luck my ass, Jack! You're going with me." Sawyer told him.

"What?" Asked Jack. "Oh no Sawyer. I told you that I've changed. I don't want to go to crazy parties anymore. Besides, I think I'm close to finding Mrs. Shepherd. I, actually, saw her in Beverly Hills this morning. She's perfect! She's all I ever dreamed of."

"And did you talk to her?" Sawyer asked.

"No, I was buying my camera and I spotted her while I was testing the camera. I ran to talk with her but she disappeared into thin air." Jack explained seeming very disappointed.

Sawyer laughed. "You're crazy, Jack! All of those years in Antarctica have made you seriously crazy, man!"

"No Sawyer, don't you see? It's destiny!" Jack showed him a key ring of the character Blossom from The Powerpuff Girls.

"What's this?" Sawyer asked.

"These are her keys. She accidently dropped them as she was getting into her taxi. "Jack explained.

"You followed her to her taxi? I can't believe that she didn't call the cops." Sawyer amusingly said.

"Yes, I followed her to her taxi but it drove away before I could talk to her. I didn't want lose her." Jack explained. "Like Cinderella she left these behind so that I can find her!"

"Ok Jack. Stop dreaming. You saw this girl one time in your life. What if she's married or worse…a lesbian?" Asked Sawyer.

"But if I don't look for her I'll never know. Sawyer, I really need to know." Jack said. "Let's make a deal. I'll help you with the sexy fasteners girl and you help me with the magic key girl. What do you think?"

"All right then! So are you coming with me to the White Swan?" Asked Sawyer.

"Ok. Sure!" Jack replied.

Shannon and Claire returned from the ladies room and the guys changed the subject.

Two hours later, Sawyer told Shannon that he wasn't staying because he had to get up early for work. Jack left Claire at their parents' home and went to pick up Sawyer. Then they went to Los Canales.

_**Soundtrack: Represent Cuba/Orishas**_

When they arrived at the night club, El Cisne Blanco, Sawyer and Jack were extremely impressed. There was an incredible party fever in the air!

People were dancing in the dimly lit place and it was the hot place to be!

The men were wearing dress pants with their shirts half open showing off their chests and muscles.

The women were dressed in colourful clothes. Their dresses revealed their long legs and glistening necks damp from the exertion of dancing. Their hair was loose and flowing with the music.

Sawyer saw Ana-Lucia dancing with a Latin man. She was moving sensually with the music while the man was daringly touching her hips. She was singing along with the song that the band was playing.

"Cuba!" She sang excited. This song reminded Ana of her birth country. Ana was in a completely different world all of her own while listening to this song on the dance floor. She was happy and carefree.

Sawyer grinned like a school boy admiring her body out on the dance floor. Jack was captivated by her beauty, too.

"You see Jack? There she is! Mi Morena!"

**To be continued****…**


	5. El Cisne Blanco

**Donnalea: "**Your story is magic. Please continue! In fact, all your stories are, but this one holds a special magic." Thank you so much!!! I like fairy tales too!

**Norulesinlove: "**Absolutely amazing!" Great! Thanks!

**Warriorprincess922: "**Oh my God, it was amazing! I loved, how You described their dance! Beautiful!" Thank you for the review! I like details and I love to describe their dancing! I'm glad that you are enjoying this part!

**Azab: "**love it" Thanks!!!

**AllieKat21: "**well this should be interesting cant wait for more" Thank you very much!

**Chapter 5- **_**El Cisne Blanco**_

Ana-Lucia feels incredibly happy and carefree every time that she dances. She feels like her soul leaves her body and soars high in the sky like a bird.

She completely forgets about her problems and absorbs the rhythm of the drums and maracas. They become a part of her.

"Cuba!" She sings again in the heat of the moment, singing a tribute to her homeland. "_Es mi musica!" _(This is my song!).

The song ends and people stop and clap for the band. Ana's dance partner kisses her hand and says, "Gracias, Ana." (Thanks Ana.)

Ana-Lucia smiles at him and spins herself around still excited with the dance. The drums begin again and a new song begins. Couples join again on the dance floor.

Ana moves her hips but stops when she feels a hand touching her shoulder.

"Buenas noches,chica." (Good evening, girl).

"What are you doing here?!" Ana curtly asked Sawyer.

"Ok, why so aggressive?" Sawyer asked. "I came for a party. I didn't know that I wouldn't be welcome. Why are you so disappointed to see me?"

Ana-Lucia nodded. "I'm sorry. I wasn't expecting to see you here. That's all."

Sawyer smiled but he was definitely disappointed to see her reaction at seeing him. He was hoping that she would be receptive like she was the previous night.

Sawyer thought that Ana was behaving like this now because she knew that he had a fiancée. He wondered why would this would be an obstacle to a girl from Los Canales?

Sawyer knew that the girls from the Latin district liked to have fun… especially with him!

"But I am here _cariño_." (Sweet.) He said when she told him that she wasn't expecting to see him there. "Somebody told me about this party and I decided to check it out for myself!"

"This is the most traditional party of the neighborhood. It usually occurs twice a month." Ana explained.

"Yes I've heard about it." Said Sawyer. "But I've never been to The White Swan before. I usually go to parties at the "Mirror."

"_Espejo_?"(Mirror?). Ana crossed her arms over her chest. "That's the worst place to go in Los Canales."

"Why?" Asked Sawyer.

"Because it's a nightclub for tourists." Answered Ana. "The Latin culture is distorted and too commercialized and I'm not even going to mention the reputation of the girls from there!"

Sawyer frowned because he knew very well the reputation of the Mirror's girls.

"El Cisne Blanco is the best place to go if you want to know the real Cuban Culture." Said Ana.

"I totally agree." Said Sawyer. "My biggest desire is to deeply know the Cuban Culture." His voice was malicious.

"I don't understand." Said Ana. She couldn't believe he had just said that to her!

Jack coughed before Sawyer could say one more stupid word.

"Oh sorry, I forgot." Said Sawyer. "This is my friend, Dr. Jack Shephard."

"Mucho gusto."(Nice to meet you). Said Ana-Lucia offering her hand to Jack. Ana smiled at Jack as they warmly shook hands.

"He has just arrived here from Alaska. Can you believe it?" Asked Sawyer.

"Antarctica." Jack corrected Sawyer.

"Whatever!" Sawyer said totally enthralled with Ana.

Jack nodded. His friend looked very nervous. He'd never seen Sawyer behave like this before with a woman.

"He spent five years there." Sawyer explained to Ana.

"Sounds interesting." Said Ana-Lucia.

"Might seem that way, honey." Sawyer continued, "But if you stop to really think about it, five years stuck in an igloo with a bunch of boring men and two women doesn't sound like much fun to me!"

"So I invited Jack to come to this party. I thought that maybe he could finally meet someone nice and forget about his time isolated in the cold." Sawyer finished.

Ana-Lucia looked at Jack. Like Sawyer he was a very attractive man but Jack and Sawyer had contrasting looks.

They were almost the same height but Jack had short dark hair and lovely brown eyes.

Ana thought that Jack had eyes that any woman could trust. He had an athletic body and she could see his strong thighs rippling through his jeans.

The buttons on his shirt were half open revealing the soft brown hairs on his muscled chest.

"Well, I don't think that your friend needs to worry about having some good company tonight!" Ana-Lucia said and Sawyer's mouth dropped open.

His girl was flirting with his best friend? Impossible!

"Do you want to join me on the dance floor, Dr. Jack?" Ana invited him with a smile.

"Well, I…" Jack started to say.

"Damn!" Sawyer screamed in his mind. Yes, she was flirting with Jack and Sawyer never thought about this possibility before now.

Sawyer couldn't let this happen right under his nose!

Before Jack could give Ana his answer Sawyer cut him off.

"Oh no, my friend doesn't know how to dance, especially Latin rhythms. I just told you that this guy spent five years in Antarctica!"

"One more reason for your friend to have fun tonight!" Said Ana-Lucia extending her arm, adorned with colorful bracelets, to Jack.

The doctor smiled at her and held her hand leading Ana to the dance floor. Coincidentally, the band started to play a new song.  
**  
**_**Soundtrack: Dame / Jennifer Lopez featuring Chayenne. **_

"It's not difficult really, just follow me." Said Ana. She swayed her hips and stepped back on her tiptoes in a very sexy way.

Clumsily at first, Jack attempted to follow Ana and soon enough he had succeeded. People were watching the couple and started to clap at Jack's efforts.

During the middle of the song Jack realized that he was actually having fun and was doing the steps correctly. He was holding Ana at her waist while she was sensually moving with the music.

"I'll kill you Jackass!" Sawyer furiously muttered to himself.

When the dance ended everyone clapped for the band. Jack kissed Ana's hand and she smiled and thanked him before walking back to her table where her friends were sitting.

Jack went to talk with Sawyer. "What the hell's wrong with you!" Sawyer asked pulling Jack by the collar of his shirt.

"What's wrong with me?! What's wrong with you, man?" Jack asked. "Why are you acting like such a jerk?"

"I wasn't acting like a jerk." Sawyer defensively replied.

"Really?" Jack said doubtfully. "What about that story about The Mirror, Sawyer? The Mirror is nothing like this place! The Mirror is a place of lust and vice and you know that, my friend. You were insulting that girl!"

Jack continued. "Certainly the girls from The Mirror aren't like the girls from The White Swan. I know that you're crazy about this girl, Sawyer, but you're becoming obsessed with her! Behaving like the big bad wolf won't work with this girl!"

"Jack, what do you know about women? You've spent the last 5 years in Antarctica!" Sawyer snapped.

"That's where I learned a lot about women. I had time to think about it! Sawyer, women don't want the big bad wolf coming to devour them but they also don't want an insecure idiot! There's a middle ground and from what I can see you are the extreme, my friend."

Sawyer pulled a chair up to a table and sat down. Jack did the same. A beautiful waitress wearing a brilliant blue dress came up to them and asked what they wanted to drink.

"I would like a double dose of whiskey, please." Said Jack.

"Tequila and lemon." Said Sawyer.

When the waitress left to get their drinks, Jack kept on talking about his theory on women. "I don't think that you should approach the girl the way you did, Sawyer."

"And how should I have approached _the girl_, Jack?" Sawyer snarled.

"You could have pretended that you didn't notice her when you arrived at the party, Sawyer." Explained Jack.

"Then you could have _accidently_ met her out on the dance floor or at the bar. She wouldn't be so confidant that you came here to just to find her!" Jack finished.

"Women don't like men that follow them around like puppy dogs, you know?" Said Jack. "Show her that you're a busy man."

Sawyer nodded.

"Ok. So if she was really interested in me then why did she ask you to dance with her, huh, hotshot?" Sawyer abruptly asked.

"You're wrong." Said Jack. "She asked me to dance for two reasons. First. I wasn't drooling all over the dance floor trying to impress her…"

"I wasn't doing that!" Sawyer defended.

"Let me finish!" Jack persisted. "Second. I'm your best friend but she's interested in you! She didn't want you to realize that and think that she's an easy woman. Get it?"

"Mmmm…" Sawyer murmured.

"Especially, because she already knows that you have a fiancée." Jack continued.

"She's not the kind of woman that would pursue a man who has a fiancée. So she asked me to dance trying to show you that she's not interested - but she is! She is testing you, my friend." Jack finished.

Sawyer thought about it. Everything that Jack was saying made sense. He remembered how receptive she had been when he was at her house the previous night.

Sawyer compared the way she looked at him at her house and then later at the academy after meeting Shannon. Why didn't he think of this before?

"Ok, so I get what you're saying." Said Sawyer. "But what am I supposed to do?" Sawyer asked as the waitress was returning with their drinks.

"Don't be so obvious! Show her that you have good intentions - even though that isn't true!" Jack grinned.

"You are evil Jack." Sawyer smirked back.

"I _was_ evil, Sawyer, but I've changed. I'm a different man, now." Jack explained.

"I'm giving you this advice because I know you so well, Sawyer. Your interest in this girl is purely sexual, so if you really want to do this then go ahead but be careful. I could see when she was talking with you that she has sharpened nails and she can scratch you." Jack finished with a grin.

Sawyer smiled maliciously, "Believe me Jack, I'd love it if she scratched me with her sharpened nails!"

Jack shook his head. "No Sawyer! You haven't changed but I have! I told you that I need to find the magic key girl - the future Mrs. Shephard!"

"Oh no!" Exclaimed Sawyer. "When did you become so boring, Jack? If I was you, I'd forget about this _magic key girl_ and look for a girl at this party, man! There are many hot chicks here. Did you see the girls at Ana's table? One of them is Shannon's new boss." Sawyer explained.

"You remember that I told you about her? The girl that tried to hire me at the academy?" Sawyer laughed at his own commentary. "I didn't have much time to check her out but she's pretty hot, don't you think?"

Jack wasn't listening to his friend anymore. He was frozen still, like a statue, in his chair holding his drink. It was impossible! Could it really be her? It was the girl who he fell in love with when he was at the store in Beverly Hills buying a camera.

Jack was sure that it was her. He watched the video that showed her face a million times. Sawyer noticed that something was wrong with Jack.

"What's wrong man? You're really quiet all of a sudden." Said Sawyer.

"She's here, Sawyer! The magic key girl. She's sitting with your brunette." Jack said amazed.

"What! You've got to be kidding me! Are you sure?" Sawyer asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. She's wearing a yellow dress." Jack excitedly said.

Sawyer smiled at him revealing his dimples, "But I was just talking about her. She's the boss at the academy where Shannon is going to work. Ana-Lucia works there, too. What's her name?" Sawyer tried to remember. "Oh yeah, it's Kate."

"Kate." Jack repeated her name to himself. What a sweet name, he thought. "So, do you know her?" Jack asked. He was desperate to talk with her.

"Well, we talked for a few minutes at the academy when she was trying to hire me but that's all! Maybe I can introduce you to her, what do you think?" Sawyer suggested.

"I can't believe you're asking me. Of course I want you to introduce me to her. Let's go now!" Jack was really anxious to meet Kate.

"Ok!" Sawyer agreed.

They started to walk over to Kate and Ana's table but on the way, Jack asked sawyer, "How do I look?"

"You look like a Hollywood moviestar now let's go!" Sawyer amusingly said.

When Ana-Lucia noticed that they were approaching their table she whispered to Kate, "My frog is coming!"

Kate laughed and said, "I was thinking that he was your prince charming."

"No way! He's a frog!" Ana said grinning.

"I think he's seriously interested in you, Ana. He hasn't stopped looking at our table since he arrived here at the club." Kate said in an amused voice.

"I don't care if he is interested in me Kate, the guy has a fiancée! He could have told me that when we first met but no, he showed me his charms instead, what an idiot!" Ana said angrily.

"_Who's_ the idiot, Ana?" Kate teased her.

"Women whispering?" Paulo teased Ana and Kate. "I'm not sure what you're talking about." Paulo suspected as he watched the girls watch the two men that were approaching their table.

Nikki laughed and nibbled on a French fry from the plate on their table.

"Good evening!" Said Sawyer.

"Good evening." Everyone said together.

"Hey, how are you dancer?" Kate asked Sawyer. "I didn't see you out on the dance floor, yet tonight, but I noticed your friend." Kate was looking at Jack as she spoke.

Jack felt his heart beat faster. He loved her voice.

"Well, I tried a few steps." Jack said to Kate. "But I guess I'm not a good dancer like my friend, Sawyer."

"Of course not." Sawyer said arrogantly. "I really want to dance tonight. Do you want to dance with me Ana-Lucia?" Sawyer appeared confidant on the outside but on the inside he was extremely nervous.

Ana looked at Kate and her friend gave her a silent answer with her eyes saying go! It's only a dance! It's not that big a deal!

Ana-Lucia looked back at Sawyer and offered her hand to him and they went out to the dance floor.

"This should be interesting." Paulo said with a big grin. "I'm looking forward to seeing this!"

Jack sat in Ana's vacant seat beside Kate and asked, "I don't know your name, yet."

Jack really wanted to touch her hand to feel the sensation of her skin with his but before Kate could answer Nikki piped in, "We don't know your name yet, either, and by the way I'm Nikki."

"Nice to meet you Nikki. I'm Jack." He replied and introductions were made around the table.

"Jack…" Kate sang his name like he did when Sawyer talked about her. "I'm Kate."

"Forgive me for not asking you to dance earlier, Kate. Sawyer told me that you're a dance teacher and own an academy. I couldn't take the chance and become embarrassed, you know? I can't dance."

Kate smiled and said, "I saw you looking at me from your table earlier, Jack. Are you really watching me, Jack?"

Jack smiled and answered, "Yes, Kate, I was watching you because you are a beautiful woman."

Paulo coughed at this moment and said, "Nikki, let's go dance, I love this song that's playing."

"Oh, but I don't want to dance now, I'm eating fries." Nikki answered.

"No. You're finished with your fries and now you want to dance!" He said pulling her by the arm.

"Hey, you don't need to go. You can stay." Kate said. She understood why Paulo wanted to leave the table so quickly. Kate didn't want to be left alone with a stranger.

Kate was shy and didn't want to flirt even though the man beside her was incredibly attractive and was staring at her so intensely as if she were a goddess or something. Deep down Kate was thrilled but nervous at the same time.

"Yes, we're going to dance Kate and you can talk with Jack. Like Ana says we can't lose the song! Come on Nikki!" They left Jack and Kate alone and went out to the dance floor.

When they were alone, Jack removed Kate's keys from his pocket and returned them to her. "My keys?!" She cried.

"Yes, you dropped your keys when you took a taxi this morning. I was in Beverly Hills and I saw you, so… I found your keys and kept them with me hoping that I'd find you…"

"Did you see me in Beverly Hills?" Kate asked suspiciously.

"Yes, I was in a camera store and when I was testing the zoom lens your face caught my attention…it was incredible…I…" Jack stammered.

"You're very sweet! Thanks for returning my keys, Jack. I was going crazy looking for them in my apartment and in the academy…" Kate sweetly said.

"My pleasure." Said Jack. "Sawyer was telling me that you are his fiancée's new boss and I recognized you instantly. I wanted to give you your keys back, what a coincidence!"

"A nice coincidence!" She said kissing him on his cheek.

Jack smiled at her thinking that he was in the right frame of mind to pursue this girl.

_**Soundtrack: Let's get loud/ Jennifer Lopez.**_

While Jack and Kate were having a pleasant conversation at their table, Sawyer and Ana were having an argumentative discussion about how they were going to dance.

Ana was insisting that Sawyer didn't have any rhythm and Sawyer was concentrating on the correct posture and how to hold Ana.

In the end, Ana-Lucia was leading him instead of Sawyer leading her. Every step they made she complained to him.

"Man, you don't have any rhythm! Come on, move your hips!" Ana-Lucia insisted placing her hands on Sawyer's hips moving them and wanting him to move with her rhythm.

This position was killing Sawyer! Feeling Ana move her hips against his was torture for him. He had to concentrate hard to control himself because he didn't want to become embarrassed on the middle of the dance floor!

It was definitely a problem for Sawyer that a beautiful woman like Ana was sensually rubbing her hips against his dressed like she was and looking as gorgeous as Ana did!

Sawyer wanted to take her to private place, grab her and tear off her little red dress and make love to her until he was exhausted!

They continued dancing and Sawyer couldn't stop thinking about this. He started to move his hips with Ana's and he got it right and soon they were having fun.

"Yes, like this! You've got it!" She said smiling to him. "You're improving."

Sawyer looked around. Jack was smiling and talking with his magic key girl. Sawyer then looked the other direction and noticed a small hallway behind some tables. He needed to get off of that dance floor fast if he wanted to have Ana in his arms!

Sawyer turned with her on the dance floor surprising Ana. "What are you doing?" Ana asked.

Sawyer didn't answer her. He continued dancing with her but was slowly guiding her away from the dance floor.

When they arrived in the small hallway he gently pushed her up against the wall. Ana felt her breathing quicken when she looked into his gorgeous blue eyes. They were intensely staring back into hers and she could see his desire for her.

"What are you going to do?" Ana asked but she already knew the answer.

"I _need_ to kiss you." Sawyer said as he slowly moved his face closer to hers. Then he kissed her. He tenderly moved his tongue along Ana's lips and tasted them before he forced his tongue inside of her mouth.

_To be continued__…._


	6. Just feel better

Chapter 6 - Just Feel Better

Sawyer's face was stinging. Ana-Lucia had just slapped him hard because he had been so bold as to kiss her. However, the pain wasn't stronger than his desire to kiss her again!

Sawyer hadn't been mistaken when he'd imagined that Ana's lips would have a sweet and spicy taste. He _needed_ to kiss her again.

Ana sighed when he kissed her again. She was shocked with his attitude. So, Ana-Lucia slapped him again!

"Are you crazy?! Can't you see that I don't want you to kiss me?!" She furiously asked.

"But I want you, Morena. Since the first time that I saw you I've needed you!" Sawyer kissed her again but this time she didn't slap him.

"_His kiss is so good."_ Ana-Lucia thought as he pressed her up against the wall. Sawyer's body was crushing her body. This feeling was definitely very good. She'd never felt this way before.

Ana-Lucia placed her arms around Sawyer's neck and pulled him closer. She touched her tongue against the tip of his tongue tasting the tequila and lemon in his mouth.

"So good…" Ana words escaped through her lips.

"Oh yes beautiful brunette…" Sawyer said tasting her as he kissed her neck. His mind was telling him that he would do very well tonight. He'd finally gotten the girl!

"_He has a fiancée_!" A voice screamed inside Ana's head bringing her quickly back to reality. She had to stop this madness, even though in her heart she didn't really want to.

Ana slapped him one more time, but this time she really let him have it! Sawyer moved away.

"Ouch! Damn it woman! This time that really hurt!" He whined as his hand went up to touch his sensitive cheek.

"Good! I want it to hurt! That's the whole point or would you prefer that I kick you below the waist?" Ana said becoming increasingly annoyed.

"Are you crazy, Chica?" Sawyer excitedly asked.

"You're the crazy one! What do you think you're doing grabbing me like that? I'm not interested in you and besides you have a fiancée!" Ana accused him.

"Why is that such a problem for you?" He asked. "Come on girl, stop pretending to be so innocent. I was kissing you and you were enjoying it! I'm not a fool!"

Ana-Lucia shook her head. "I see that you aren't so different than that perverted bus driver that attacked me!"

"Why are you saying this to me? I'm not a pervert and you are not an innocent girl. Seriously, we are in Los Canales!" Sawyer exclaimed.

"You are unbelievable, man! You know what? Thanks for saving me the other night but stay away from me! I'm not looking for any trouble and you're definitely trouble! I work hard to support my family. I have more important things to do than waste my time with guys like you." Ana angrily stated.

"All right, girl. No more games. Just name your price. What do you want? I'll pay anything." Sawyer desperately said.

Ana-Lucia's eyes widened as she was shocked with his words and said, "I want you out of my life, pendejo desgraciado!"

Ana left him alone in the little hallway. She was furious. And she was very hurt. She needed to get out of that party now and never see that man again.

Ana-Lucia looked for Kate at the table. Kate knew that something was wrong just by looking at her.

"I'm leaving, Kate. You can knock on my door anytime, I'll be awake waiting for you." Ana said close to tears.

"No, Ana. I'm going with you." Said Kate.

"Kate, if you still want to stay at the party, no problem friend. I just need to get out of here right now!" Ana said.

"Seriously, I'm going with you." Kate insisted.

"Do you really have to go?" Jack asked disappointed.

"Yes." Said Kate. "I need to go with my friend but it was very nice meeting you Jack."

"My pleasure." Said Jack. "Can you give me your phone number? Maybe we could meet again some other time. Maybe catch a movie…?"

"Maybe." She said. "I have to go now. Again it was nice to meet you Jack. Bye Paulo, bye Nikki."

"Bye." Said Paulo and Nikki together.

At that moment Sawyer came back to the table. He was angry and his face was red because of Ana's slaps.

Sawyer looked at her with resentment. Ana didn't look at him at all. She was very hurt and disappointed because she'd discovered Sawyer's true character.

Sawyer just stood there watching Ana as she left the party. He felt a knot in his stomach as he asked himself if he'd done the right thing with her.

Perhaps Ana-Lucia wasn't like the other girls from Los Canales. But even if she wasn't like the other girls she had no right to reject him that way. Sawyer had never been rejected before!

And why would she reject him? Sawyer knew that he was a very attractive man. Attractive and wealthy. Any girl from Los Canales would be happy to be with a guy like him.

He'd give Ana anything that she could ever want if she only became his lover.

However, she didn't want him and this was very hard for Sawyer to accept. Ana stopped at the front door of the club and finally looked back at him. Sawyer felt a pain in his chest. Ana seemed to be crying. God! He'd made her cry! This had never happened before. He had never made a girl cry. The girls were always happy because of him not sad.

"Sawyer?" Jack called to him waving his hand in front of Sawyer's fact to break his trance. "What happened? Why is your brunette leaving the party this way?"

"Because I think that I just made the worst mistake of my life!" He solemnly said.

_**Soundtrack: Just feel better/ Santana feat. Steven Tyler.**__  
_

Jack and Sawyer left the club in Sawyer's Ferrari. He turned on the car's radio and the unmistakable voice of Steven Tyler combined with the melodic guitar of Carlos Santana filled the car. The song described his miserable life at the moment. How he could be so stupid?!

Jack sat quietly beside him but when they left Los Canales and arrived on the main road he asked his friend, "Sawyer, what happened at The White Swan? What did you do that was so terrible? Damn it, man, you look awful!"

Sawyer stopped the car on the side of the road. "I kissed the girl."

"Wow!" Jack exclaimed and then noticed Sawyer's expression. "It was that bad?!"

"Of course not! In fact, you know what? It was the best kiss of my entire life. She slapped me three times but I couldn't stop kissing her."

"Seriously?" Jack asked amazed.

"Yes! I've never been so serious in my entire life, Jack. Between the slaps I adored the tenderness of her lips, the heat from her body and her breath on my face. Jack I'm crazy for this woman but she's not like any other girl I've ever met. She'll never become involved with me because I'm committed." Sawyer flatly stated.

"If you like this girl so much then I think you should consider doing something crazy like break up with Shannon and…" Jack tried to explain.

"Are you insane Jack! I won't break up with Shannon. She's the woman that everyone expects me to marry. This girl is probably just a whim…" Sawyer said.

"Or maybe not!" Jack insisted. "I've never seen you this way before, my friend. But if you really don't believe that there is a possibility to fall in love with this girl then I think that you have to forget about her and live your life with Shannon."

"I can't, okay?" Sawyer snapped.

"All right then. Go ahead with this madness. Hurt the girl or hurt yourself, what a stupid thing for both of you!" Jack said.

"All right Mr. I know everything." Sawyer resigned himself to give up but only for the time being. "What about your girl, the future Mrs. Shephard?"

"We talked a lot, she's adorable. She's everything that I was expecting. Actually I think that she's better than I expected but there's something mysterious about her. It's like she was hiding something…" Jack said intrigued.

"Jack, everybody has something to hide." Said Sawyer.

"Yes, I know but in her case there's something more mysterious there. She seemed to really like me and our conversation but something was making her not trust me. I could sense it and I don't know what could be…" Jack stated.

"Maybe she's a lesbian." Sawyer teased Jack.

"Oh, shut up!" Said Jack laughing. Sawyer laughed, too, feeling a little better. He wouldn't give up Ana-Lucia. She could slap him as many times as she wanted but he'd have her in his bed no matter what!

Jack turned the volume up on the car radio and started to sing. _"She said I feel stranded and I can't tell anymore if I'm coming or going…" _

"Hey, you know this song?" Sawyer asked surprised.

"I had an Ipod in Antarctica, buddy." Jack simply stated.

Sawyer joined him on the chorus_, "Tell me what to do, you know I can't see through the haze around me, and I'll do anything to just feel better…"  
_  
xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ana-Lucia brushed her hair in silence sitting on the edge of her bed looking very sad.

"Ana, I can't stand seeing you this way! Please tell me what happened, honey." Kate pleaded with her friend and sat down next to her.

"Sawyer kissed me." Ana began.

"And?" Kate prodded.

"I slapped him. What else could I do? The man is engaged. He has a beautiful fiancée." Ana sighed. "But it was the best kiss of my life, Kate. I've never been kissed this way before – ever! So much passion!"

"What are you going to do about it?" Kate asked.

"Nothing. It's like I told you before. His fiancée will be working with us at the academy and I'm not going to have an affair with him. I want more than affair. I deserve more than that, Kate." Ana sighed again.

"What if he wasn't engaged?" Kate asked.

"I think things would the same, Kate. This guy is not for me. I have to put myself in my place. He's so convinced I'm like The Mirror girls! Do you believe that he even asked me my price to sleep with him? He called me a prostitute, Kate!" Ana was hurt.

"This is terrible Ana, but I think maybe he was desperate." Kate tried to defend him.

"Yes, he's desperate to have sex with me. That's all. I hope that I never see him again!" She paused and then asked Kate, "What about you? You talked a lot with his friend. Did you like him? He seemed very nice."

"He's cool, but I'm not interested. I don't want to get involved with anyone at this moment. I just want to take care of business." Kate simply said.

"You know what? I'm going to do the same. Let's be feminist and selfish now and change our lives for the better. We don't need men!" Ana said with a grin.

"Yeah!" Kate agreed and the friends embraced each other.

xxxxxxxxxxx

The next day, Sawyer couldn't think about anything except apologizing to Ana-Lucia. He wondered if he should send her gifts like chocolates or flowers but thought that she'd just throw them in the garbage can.

He needed something more effective to convince her to forgive him and that he was sincere.

On the way to work he had a great idea. When he arrived at his office he immediately called Jack. Jack grumpily answered the phone. He had still been sleeping.

"What Sawyer! It's not even ten in the morning and we just said good bye about four hours ago! What do you want?" Jack angrily asked.

"Jack, do you want to see the future Mrs. Shepherd again?" Sawyer excitedly asked.

"What?" He hadn't totally woken up yet.

"Jack, I'm serious! Do you want to see your magic key girl again?" Sawyer persisted.

"Yes, man, of course I do! I was thinking about sending her some flowers today." Jack stated.

"No! I have a better idea that will benefit you and me." Sawyer continued.

"What do you have in mind?" Jack curiously asked.

"What do you think about you and me taking some dance classes at the academy?" Sawyer seriously asked.

"Are you crazy Sawyer! Are you seriously considering seducing the girl under your fiancée's nose? Did you forget that Shannon works there now?" Jack was shocked.

"Of course not! I won't try to seduce her with Shannon there, that's ridiculous. What I want is to show her that I'm not a jerk, that I'm a nice guy, you know? Then she'll come to me sooner!" Sawyer explained.

"I don't know, man. I think that this is a really bad idea." Jack replied.

"What's so bad about it?" Sawyer asked puzzled.

"Showing her that you're a nice guy because that isn't true my friend!" Jack teased Sawyer.

"Oh come on Jack! Are you in or not?" Sawyer frustratingly asked.

"Do I have a choice?" Jack replied.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At lunch time Ana-Lucia had just finished her last morning class and she was stretching in front of the mirror. She began to dance alone while she was waiting for Kate to finish her paperwork so that they could have lunch together. Paulo and Nikki had already left the academy.

_**Soundtrack: Early Morning/ AHA.**_

Sawyer and Jack entered the academy and Sawyer noticed that there were no students present. Ana was alone and practicing.

Once again he became enchanted with her dancing as she moved her body slowly with the music.

Jack looked around for Kate but he couldn't see her. He was a little disappointed wondering if she'd already left for lunch.

Ana-Lucia was dancing with her eyes closed. She was enjoying the music and was very relaxed. When she opened her eyes she saw Sawyer in the middle of the dance floor staring at her. She immediately became angry.

"If you've come to see your fiancée she's already gone to lunch. She left about half an hour ago." Ana curtly said.

"Good afternoon Ana-Lucia." Said Sawyer. "Actually, I just talked with Shannon. So I know that she's not here."

Ana-Lucia nodded and said, "Ok, so if you didn't come to see your fiancée then you're wasting your time. I don't have anything to say to you."

Sawyer frowned, "Sorry, baby, but I don't think you understand. I mean, I'm not here to talk with you, either. Jack and I came here to see Kate because we're interested in taking some dance lessons.

Kate entered the room at just that moment and heard what Sawyer just had said.

Jack looked at her and smiled. In the sunlight she was even more beautiful.

_To be continued…_


	7. Friends

Chapter 7 - Friends

"No! No. And no!" Ana-Lucia barked at Kate. Ana was really angry and defiantly stood with her arms crossed over her chest.

Kate shook her head. "But Ana, you have to understand that I can't say no to them. They want to enroll in the academy and the academy is open to the public! It would be very bad for business if they both left here saying that I wouldn't enroll them because of personal reasons."

"Kate, I don't have any problem with Jack. You can enroll him, but not Sawyer! Please! Not after yesterday." Ana pleaded. She was beginning to feel desperate. "Kate, don't you understand? His fiancée is working here. I won't be comfortable with him around."

"Ana, what are you so worried about?! Tell me." Kate tried to reassure her friend. "Technically it wasn't you who kissed Sawyer. _He_ kissed _you_ at the party yesterday, so don't feel guilty, my friend."

"Yes, you're right. Technically he kissed me but I _did _kiss him back, Kate, and nothing will change that fact. It was the best kiss I've ever had and I don't regret it but every time that I see him in class, and _especially_ his fiancee, I'll feel guilty because I kissed Sawyer! I don't want to feel guilty, damn it!"

Kate held Ana's hands. "Ana I understand you, believe me, but there's nothing that I can do now. I can't send away two paying clients. Let's be professional, ok? Please, Ana, can I count on you?" Kate was the one pleading this time.

Ana-Lucia closed her eyes and thought about it for a few moments before she finally agreed, "Okay. I'll try to be professional."

Kate smiled and hugged Ana-Lucia. "I knew that I could count on you."

They left the ladies room, their favourite place to talk, and found Jack and Sawyer nervously waiting for them in the reception area.

"Would you guys like to enroll now?" Kate asked Sawyer and Jack with a genuine smile on her face.

Sawyer almost shouted "_Yes!"_ but he controlled himself. He looked over at Ana-Lucia and their eyes met before Ana quickly looked away and curtly said to Kate, "Kate, if you're going to register them now then I'm going to the restaurant and I'll wait for you there."

"All right." Said Kate.

"Hey, why don't you wait a few minutes?" Sawyer asked Ana. "Then we can all go to lunch together."

"Yes, that would be nice." Jack replied feeling hopeful for the opportunity to spend more time with Kate.

"Sorry, but I'm in a hurry today." Ana politely said as she prepared to leave the academy. "I'll meet you there, Kate."

As Ana left, Kate smiled sweetly at Jack and Sawyer and asked, "Well, I know Sawyer can dance but what about you, Jack?" Kate grinned at both of them.

"I suck!" Jack honestly answered and Kate burst out laughing. "I used to dance before I went to work in Antarctica but I'm really rusty. You saw me at the party last night."

"Ok." Said Kate. "What kind of class do you want to enroll in? We have a variety of rhythms. Our teachers are excellent."

"I know." Sawyer maliciously said with a big grin on his face. Jack discreetly kicked Sawyer's leg. His friend needed to be careful about his lecherous intentions with the dance instructor.

Sawyer looked annoyingly over at Jack and then said to Kate, "I've already studied contemporary ballet. Now I'd like to learn the Latin rhythms."

"Ok. And you Jack?" Kate enquired.

"Anything you want to teach me!" Jack blurted out. This time Sawyer was the one to discreetly kick Jack's leg. Sawyer's expression was saying, "_Who's being obvious now?"_

Kate became a bit shy with Jack's words but she sweetly smiled up at him. Jack loved it. He loved her beautiful green eyes.

"Actually, I don't teach much anymore. Only special classes. Paulo and Ana-Lucia are the instructors here and now, of course, we have Shannon. So unless you're both over the age of sixty then I can't teach you." Kate cheekily grinned at them.

Sawyer tried hard to contain his laughter.

Jack replied, "Well, what if I told you that I just turned 65!"

Kate laughed out loud again and Jack felt his heart accelerate at the sound of her laughter. She had a delightful and contagious laugh.

"You're funny!" Kate said. "And you know what? I challenge you both of you guys to learn more than one type of dance."

"We love challenges!" Sawyer maliciously said.

"We have an intense Latin class Monday to Friday at four o'clock." Kate explained. "This class is taught by Ana. She teaches the Latin dances as well as other rhythms such as the foxtrot and the waltz."

"This class is difficult and you need to take it seriously. I recommend my best students from each type of dance compete in the official dance competitions. So, what do you guys think?" Kate finally asked.

Sawyer looked over at Jack and said, "We say yes, Freckles!"

Jack looked at Sawyer and wondered what the heck he was doing calling his Kate Freckles. Jack could see that Kate had adorable little freckles across her nose but calling her Freckles was a bit bold!

However, before Jack could enquire further Kate piped up and said, "Freckles? I like that. You're creative Sawyer."

Sawyer gave Jack a smartass look telling him that he knew what he was doing. Jack rolled his eyes at him.

Jack and Sawyer both registered for Ana's Latin class. Then they said goodbye to Kate telling her that they'd be back for the four o'clock class that same day.

Sawyer was so excited about the classes that he suggested to Jack that they both buy new clothes for their classes after they'd eaten their lunch. That's what they did.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shannon finished her lunch and thought about calling Sawyer before she went to her class. She was thinking that it was pretty amusing that Sawyer and Jack would want to learn to dance at the same academy where she chose to work.

She was confidant that Sawyer was taking dance lessons for her - to spend more time with her. Shannon thought that this was very sweet of him.

However, before she could call him to find out where he was her car started to sputter. Probably the damn fuel injection again!

Shannon took her car to her regular garage as they were familiar with her and her car. She removed her bottled water from her dance bag and sipped from it as she waited for news on her car.

She'd hoped to wait until the car was ready but the problem was worse than she thought. It wouldn't be ready in time. She'd already waited long enough and she couldn't wait any longer.

Shannon checked her watch. It was almost two o'clock. She had to get back to the academy because she had a class at three o'clock. She decided to take a taxi to Los Canales but a torrential rain began to fall.

She felt cold and began to shiver so she wrapped her white coat tightly around her body. Shannon didn't have an umbrella with her so she decided to wait under the awning of a store until the rain stopped and she could get a taxi.

Shannon attempted to flag down every cab that came near her but the rain was too intense and the drivers wouldn't stop.

The cabs were busy with other fares as everyone was attempting to get out of the rain just like Shannon was.

Shannon cursed and ran through the rain hoping to stop a taxi so she wouldn't be late for work.

"Taxi! Taxi!" She shouted when another yellow cab approached. As she ran the heel on her shoe broke and she fell in the street with her heavy dance bag on her shoulder. Her body was now soaked.

A tall, dark haired man was walking down the street holding a black umbrella and noticed Shannon on the street. He ran to help her and asked, "Miss, are you alright?"

Shannon looked up at the handsome stranger with pain in her eyes. Her hair was dripping in her face and her knees were scraped and bleeding. The man offered his hand to her and Shannon gratefully accepted.

"Thank you." She said as he helped her stand up.

"Your knees are bleeding." He said in a gentle voice.

"I'm ok. No need to worry." Shannon said.

"You look like someone desperate to get a taxi - because you literally jumped in front of one." He teased.

"Oh, you saw that?" Shannon replied feeling embarrassed. "I'm late for work and I can't get a taxi. This rain is causing me so much trouble."

"I live right over there." He pointed to a building a few steps away. "Do you want to come in and you can clean and bandage your knees? I don't think that you really want to go to work bleeding like this."

Shannon agreed. The man was right. She was already going to be late for work but she couldn't arrive with bloodied knees. Kate would understand her delay.

"You are very kind." Shannon said as he carried her bag for her. He placed the umbrella over her head to protect them both from the rain and they walked the short distance to his building.

"My name is Sayid." He finally said.

"I'm Shannon. Nice to meet you Sayid." She replied.

When they arrived at his apartment Sayid showed her where the washroom was. Shannon cleaned her knees with an antiseptic that she found in the medicine cabinet. Then she placed bandages on her knees and left the bathroom.

Shannon looked around his apartment and noticed that it was overflowing with books and papers. It was a very comfortable room.

Then she noticed a delicious aroma coming from the kitchen and decided to investigate. Shannon blushed as Sayid smiled at her when she entered his kitchen.

"Would you like a cup of tea Shannon?" Sayid politely asked.

"Yes, thank you. It smells wonderful. What kind of tea is this?" She asked intrigued.

"It's a secret I'll reveal only after you have tasted it." He said as he poured her tea for her.

"Mmm, apple and cinnamon. My favourite!" She exclaimed as she delicately sipped from the cup. It was wonderful and she felt her body immediately begin to warm up. "Where are you from Sayid?"

"I am from Iraq." He replied.

"What are you doing here in The United States?" Shannon asked.

"Working. I am a writer." Sayid responded.

"I see. That explains this apartment!" Shannon smiled looking at the books and papers in the room. He smiled too.

"Somebody once told me that I need to buy a computer to avoid accumulating so much paper and books but I can't leave my typewriter. It's so hard to quit old habits." He calmly stated.

"I know what you mean." She said.

"You know?" He quizzed.

"I think so." She answered. What she was saying? Her only _old _habit was Sawyer. They'd dated for three years now. He wasn't a habit - he was her future husband. The man of her dreams?! Shannon tried to put those confusing thought out of her mind and kept on talking. "What do you write about?"

"About the world. People. Everything. I used to write romance novels but in general I write poetry. That's one of my passions." Sayid said.

"I love poetry. I used to read a lot when I was in college." Shannon shared.

"What did you study?" Sayid asked.

"Economy. Can you believe it? I've wanted to be a dancer my entire life and then I studied economy in college. My father thought that I needed to have a _real _profession before I dedicated my career to dance." Shannon replied.

She felt very comfortable talking with Sayid.

"And now are you dedicated to dance?" Sayid questioned.

"Yes. I just got a job teaching children ballet. In fact, I'm going to be late for my class." She checked her watch. It was almost three o'clock. "Thank you for the tea Sayid. It was amazing. You've been very kind but I really must go."

"You are welcome." He said sipping his tea. "The secret is in the brown sugar."

"I'll remember that." Shannon watched the man in front of her for a few moments. He was very attractive. He should be about thirty five years she thought. His eyes revealed a certain kindness that appealed to her but he was also strong, too. She thought that his accent was incredibly sexy!

"Can I use your phone to call my fiancé to come and pick me up? I tried to call earlier on my cell but my battery is dead." Shannon asked.

"Of course. The phone is next to the sofa." He replied.

Shannon placed the cup of tea on the kitchen counter and went to use the phone. She dialed Sawyer's number but he didn't answer. She placed the phone back on the receiver and looked at some of Sayid's books that were on the table next to the phone.

Shannon focused on a book written in a foreign language. She jumped when she heard Sayid's sexy Arabic accent behind her and felt an inexplicable thrill in her body.

"_All the things about my love I'll be concerne__d with such care, and always, even in front of my love's greatest defects I would fall in love again. I want to cherish every moment and share my songs and laugher and shed my tears for my love's sadness or happiness. So later when my love searches for me, maybe in death, in anguish of those love's lost, who knows the loneliness, the end for those who lovd,, I can tell about love (that I had): love is not immortal because it is a flame but love is infinite at last."_

Shannon sighed after hearing those beautiful words and asked, "Is that poem from this book?" She showed him the book in her hand.

"Yes. This poem is called _Sonnet of Fidelity_ and was written by a Brazilian poet named Vinícius de Moraes." Sayid answered.

"It's a really beautiful poem." Shannon replied. She was blushing again. Was it her imagination or was this man's presence affecting her?

"I have to go!" She suddenly said. "Thank you so much for helping me…the bandages, the tea and the poem. Goodbye Sayid."

"See you soon Shannon." He said looking at the beautiful woman who he had just begun to know. He didn't say goodbye because in his culture when people said goodbye it meant forever and something inside him was saying that they would meet again.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Exactly five minutes to four o'clock, Sawyer and Jack arrived at the academy and waited excitedly for their first class to begin.

They had both bought new clothes and dance shoes and they looked very stylish in their new outfits. Kate thought that both looked cute and said to Ana and Nikki, "Oh, look at those guys! They seem like excited little boys waiting for their first day at pre-school! Aren't they cute?"

Nikki laughed but Ana-Lucia just frowned. "I don't see anything cute Kate, especially that blond jerk!" Ana replied.

"Oh Ana, give him a chance. Maybe he's sorry about what he's done." Kate whispered to Ana-Lucia.

"The only one that needs to forgive him or give him a chance is his fiancée – because he's such a jerk! Not me because I don't give a damn about him!" She said talking low.

Despite all of her setbacks, Shannon arrived on time for her ballet class. She was just finishing her class when Sawyer and Jack arrived at the academy.

Sawyer sat with Jack on the sofa and waited for Shannon to finish her class. He smiled when Shannon smiled at him and Sawyer blew her a kiss.

Ana-Lucia felt sick watching their display of affection…especially after how Sawyer had behaved with her at the party the previous night. She thought that he was a real womanizing jerk.

When Shannon's ballet students left the dance floor, Ana's Latin students went out onto the dance floor and began to warm up and prepare for their class. Jack and Sawyer had no idea what to do.

Ana-Lucia stood in front of the mirror and began her warm up. She crossed her arms above her head and began to stretch and move her body.

Sawyer couldn't keep his eyes off of her! Once again he was lost in the generous curves of the teacher wearing a red leotard, skirt and tight top.

In her hair she was wearing the fasteners that made Sawyer crazy. This vision affected Sawyer immediately in his groin and Sawyer took in a deep breath to try to regain his composure.

Jack realized that Sawyer was losing his control again and warned him, "Man, control yourself! Here comes your fiancée!"

"Hey baby." Shannon said as she hugged Sawyer.

Shannon smiled at Jack as she embraced Sawyer and said, "Hi Jack. How are you?" "Great thanks." He said and smiled back at her. Jack thought that Shannon really was a sweet girl.

Sawyer tried to forget about his sinful thoughts and wrapped himself around Shannon."You were wonderful with those little girls." Sawyer praised.

Shannon smiled, "Thanks! Maybe one day we'll have our own beautiful little girls like my students?"

Sawyer suddenly choked. "What's wrong baby? Did I say something wrong?" She worriedly asked.

"No! I think I just swallowed a mosquito!" He answered.

"Do you want me to get you some water?" Jack asked as he tried hard to contain his laughter.

"That would be great. Thanks Jack." Sawyer said. Jack went to get water for his friend.

."Sawyer, why didn't you answer your phone earlier? I called you before three o'clock. Where were you?" Shannon curiously asked him.

"I was shopping with Jack. Stuff for our class. I'm sorry, baby. I turned it off so I wouldn't be disturbed. Old man Locke always wants to kill me because of this!" Sawyer explained.

"I got hurt this afternoon." She showed him her bandaged knees underneath her pink stockings.

"My poor girl! How did this happen?" Sawyer seemed genuinely concerned and caring at that moment.

"The heel on my shoe broke. It was pouring rain. Can you believe it? I fell. I was lucky though because a kind man stopped to help me." Shannon explained.

"He was attractive?" Sawyer asked frowning.

"Not like you are baby!" Shannon replied kissing his lips.

"Good afternoon everyone! Vamos empezar! (Let's get started)" Ana-Lucia's voice sounded happy on the dance floor as the students prepared to begin.

"Your water." Jack said as he handed Sawyer a glass. "Gracias. (Thanks)" Sawyer said taking the glass.

"Ok, I'll see you tonight darling?" Sawyer said to Shannon.

"Yes, baby." Shannon said. "Have fun in your first class. I'll be waiting for you in bed." She whispered in his ear.

Sawyer smiled. Shannon said goodbye to everybody and left. After she left Sawyer joined Jack on the dance floor and concentrated on what Paulo and Ana-Lucia were saying.

"Hoy vamos a bailar un poquito de salsa. (Today we're going to dance a bit of salsa.)" Ana began. The students became excited but when Kate heard the word salsa she frowned and said, "Salsa, Ana?"

Paulo was, also, concerned and said, "But today we have new students Ana! We should start with the bolero."

"Don't worry, Paulo, our new students will be ok." She looked triumphantly at Sawyer. He didn't understand why she was looking at him like that.

Ana knew that Sawyer wasn't very good with the Latin rhythms. She had the proof from The White Swan last night. She was ready to kick his ass! Ana wanted to embarrass him and get revenge for him treating her the way he did at the party the night before.

"Everyone, I think that you've all noticed that we have two new students joining us today. Please welcome Jack and Sawyer to our class." Ana announced. The other students greeted Jack and Sawyer and introductions were made all around.

"Boys, this is how it works. First you'll follow us and learn the basic steps and then you'll dance with a partner to the music." Ana explained.

"Seems easy to me." Sawyer said. Ana smiled mischievously and thought to herself "_we'll see about that!"_

"Ok, Paulo is going to lead our warm up this afternoon." She said as she started a song on the stereo.

Paulo led the students for about a five minute warm up. Then Ana-Lucia turned off the music and began to teach the basic steps.

"The salsa is the dance of love. The couple must be connected but this connection must be subtle. The dance has to be energetic and happy. Do not forget that dancing is also interpreted."

The students listened carefully.

"Follow me! I want you to start like this. Right leg back, left leg to the front with the hips moving sensually from side to side. This way…" She demonstrated and the students followed her.

Jack and Sawyer had problems following in the beginning but soon they got the steps figured out and followed the group along. "This is easy so far." Jack said to Sawyer.

They were practicing the basic steps for about 15 minutes. Ana didn't add much to the basic steps except one movement where the left leg moves back to starting position.

Sawyer was confident. Ana decided to put him to the test and prepared to start the music.

"Ok everyone, choose your partner!" Said Ana.

Everybody chose their partners. Jack was paired with a pretty blond girl who seemed very anxious to dance with him.

Sawyer was left standing alone because of the odd number of dancers in the class. He looked anxiously at Ana-Lucia. She said, "Ok Sawyer, you dance with me."

Ana started the music.

_**Soundtrack: La bomba / Rick Martin.**_

"Okay, guys, get comfortable and feel the music." Ana explained.

The couples began to dance with the music. Ana-Lucia stood close to Sawyer and challenged him, "Come on!"

Sawyer held her properly in front of him but when they started to do the steps he couldn't get the rhythm of the music. He stumbled and almost fell on the floor taking Ana-Lucia with him.

She became angry and said, "You have to pay attention, man! Do it this way!" She took his hand and lightly placed it on her waist. "Now hold me, firmly!"

"My pleasure." He maliciously said and he forcefully grabbed her waist and pulled her close to his body.

Ana-Lucia shot him an icy glare with her eyes and quietly said between gritted teeth, "Touch me this way again and I'll kill you!"

"Hey, it was you who asked that I hold you firmly." He defended himself.

"I asked you to hold me - not grab me…there is a difference!" Ana snapped.

"I don't see the difference!" Sawyer said. Ana wanted to smack him.

Jack, in contrast to Sawyer, was doing very well with his partner. Kate was enjoying watching him dance.

"You suck, you know?" Ana-Lucia said to Sawyer.

"Maybe you don't know how teach me." He rudely shot back.

"Maybe your unteachable! Maybe you should consider looking for another academy." Ana continued.

"OK! Enough!" He said. "What's your problem with me?" Sawyer asked.

"Do you really need me to spell it out for you?!" Ana replied totally frustrated with Sawyer's attitude. "Last night you tried to seduce me, knowing that you're engaged. You kissed me and when I told you that I wasn't interested in you – you called me a whore!"

"Hey, I didn't force you to kiss me! Sure, I kissed you _but_ you kissed me back even though you slapped me!" Sawyer continued.

"I want to apologize for the things I said to you. I was a jerk! Please forgive me, Ana. I _know _you're not a whore." He said in a low voice even though the song was loud.

"I drank too much last night and I made a mistake with you. I swear that it won't happen again. I would like to be your friend." He finished.

"Friends?" Ana suspiciously asked.

"Sure. You're absolutely right about not wanting to get involved with me. I have a fiancée. So let's forget about what happened and start over. What do you think?" Sawyer offered.

Ana-Lucia looked at him seriously and said. "Man, I don't know if I can trust you."

At that moment the music ended and another song began. Ana changed pairs and Sawyer danced with a blond teenager.

_**Soundtrack: Corazón espinado/ Santana feat. Maná.**_

The second song was easier to follow. Sawyer felt less tense because he was not dancing with Ana anymore. Ana-Lucia made him feel nervous and that song from Rick Martin wasn't helping him learn the salsa.

However, for the last song of the class Sawyer came back to dance with Ana. Fortunately, the song was slower. Sawyer felt a little more confidant.

"Guys, this song is just to relax and warm down, enjoy!" Ana announced to everyone.

_**Soundtrack: Perhaps, Perhaps, Perhaps / Cake. **_

Sawyer enjoyed the song from the moment it started. He confidently spun Ana-Lucia around. She threw her head backwards and Sawyer lowered her down so that her body almost touched the floor. Then they came together again and they slowly moved their hips against each other.

"You're improving." She said and Sawyer smiled.

At some point during their dance the entire academy stopped to watch them. They seemed perfect together.

Sawyer and Ana didn't realize that they had an audience watching them. They were feeling the music and dancing like they were the only ones in the academy.

Ana was feeling so good in Sawyer's arms. She never wanted the song to end.

Ana-Lucia didn't want to admit it but she was enjoying very much dancing with Sawyer. She asked herself if they really could be friends. Could she trust him?

As the music was ending Sawyer gingerly lifted Ana into the air. Everyone clapped and he gently placed Ana-Lucia back on the floor. They were both a little startled with all of the attention placed on them.

"Amazing!" Said Kate. "You two are perfect dancing together. Maybe you both could consider becoming partners in future dance competitions.

"Paul is my partner for all competitions Kate!" Ana said moving away from Sawyer. "Guys, we're finished for today. Thank you. I'll see you tomorrow."

The students applauded Ana-Lucia and Paulo and thanked them for a fun class. Jack went to the locker room and changed his clothes.

Sawyer noticed Ana-Lucia was alone at the water cooler. He didn't lose the opportunity to talk with her again.

He walked up to her smiling and turned on his charm revealing his irresistible dimples.

"The class was great!" He said.

"Thanks. I think you did well. I originally thought that you would be a disaster." She teased. They laughed together.

"Well, well, well. You're smiling at me! I'm happy again." Sawyer thought that it was time to leave the battlefield for a while but not before confirming that his offer of friendship would be accepted.

"Friends?" He offered his hand to her.

Ana looked into his eyes trying to read the truth about what he was asking.

Finally, she smiled at him and placed her hand in his.

"Friends!" They shook on it.

_To be continued…_


	8. Karaoke and Tequila

Chapter 8- Karaoke and Tequila

It had been a week since Sawyer and Jack had started their classes at the academy.

They were having so much fun in their classes but Sawyer was still upset because he felt like he wasn't making any progress with Ana. Ana-Lucia didn't appear interested in him at all except as a friend.

Sure, she'd stopped being mad at him but she didn't pay any attention to him either…especially when Shannon was around.

Jack and Kate were becoming closer. They'd talk a lot after each class but that was all. Whenever Jack mentioned meeting after class for a coffee, Kate would shut him down. She insisted that she didn't fraternize with students outside of the academy.

One day before they started their class, Sawyer and Jack met in Sawyer's office at the Ford factory. They were both disappointed about their progress with their respective _girls _and Jack exploded, "That's enough! I'm sick of this!"

"What are you talking about?" Sawyer asked.

"I'm talking about Kate. I'm sick of waiting for her to agree to go out with me. We're going out tonight!" Jack insisted.

"Man, Freckles is not interested in you. She's said that she doesn't socialize with her students outside of the academy." Sawyer was empathetic but to the point with Jack.

"I don't care! I'll convince her to go out with me. I told you, she's the future Mrs. Shephard!" Jack said.

"Jack, you're becoming obsessed with this story of Mrs. Shephard." Sawyer tried to sooth him.

"I'm not obsessed Sawyer. You'll see. I'm going out with Kate tonight." Jack repeated.

"Ok, if you say so…" Sawyer wasn't very convinced.

"Don't laugh at me Ford! You're just as incompetent yourself because you still haven't had your _Morena_! And you know why you haven't had Ana-Lucia, yet?" Jack taunted.

"Because you're a jerk that still believes that this girl would be involved with a guy who has a fiancée working at the same place that she does. If you weren't such a jerk and were less vain, then perhaps you might have a chance with Ana." Jack finished.

"Ok, now you're being rude." Sawyer said pretending to be offended.

John Locke knocked on Sawyer's door at that moment. "Come in John!"

Locke entered the office and announced, "James, I brought the data from the recent shipment of new parts for the factory. You have to read and sign these."

"Ok John, I'll do that tomorrow but right now I'm going to my dance class." Sawyer said.

John frowned and continued, "Whatever James! I also have a file with suggestions for improvements in the factory made by an employee from the machine section. Her name is…"

"Ok John! Leave everything on my desk! I promise that tomorrow I'll analyze this stuff. Let's go, Jack!" Sawyer said as he prepared to leave the office.

After Sawyer and Jack had left the office, Locke placed the folders on Sawyer's desk.

He was very disappointed and upset because Sawyer wasn't taking his responsibilities at the factory seriously. A lot of people depended on him and he didn't seem concerned about them or the factory. Something would have to change soon or they would all be in trouble.

Sawyer didn't realize this but the file on the top of the pile of folders was labeled with the name _Ana-Lucia Cortez_.

Locke left Sawyer's office and went to the factory floor to check the machine section. He greeted several employees and then stopped to talk with one in particular.

"Thanks Ana for coming for the morning shift today. I hope that this didn't cause you any problems at your other job."

"Don't worry John. I talked to my boss at academy and she understood completely. I'm glad that I could help." Ana said smiling.

"I placed your submissions about improvements for the machine section on Ford's desk." Locke stated.

Ana was surprised. "I can't believe you did that! You were only supposed to talk with him about it! Not mention my name, John."

"Ana-Lucia, your suggestions are brilliant. You know how these machines work. Better than Ford or anyone else! Besides you deserve a better position in this factory." Locke calmly stated.

"Come on John! Do you really think that Mr. Ford will pay attention to my suggestions or give me a better position in this factory? Not likely! I'll be happy if the least that he does is take care of the security of his employees that work the night shift!" Ana replied feeling more and more frustrated with the situation.

"He'll listen to you, Ana. I'll make him listen!" Locke said with an air of determination in his voice.

"Well, I appreciate your efforts John. Really I do, and thank you for helping me and the other employees. You should be the one running this factory, not this playboy, James Ford." Ana-Lucia looked at her watch and then began to shut down the machine that she had been working on.

"I have to go now, John, or I'm going to be late for my class at four. I'll see you later." Ana smiled sweetly at him and got ready to leave.

"Oh no, you don't have to come back tonight, Ana. You came in so early this morning, so take the night off. It's Friday night and a young girl like you needs to have fun." Locke stated.

"Thanks, John. I really appreciate this!" She happily agreed and collected her belongings and left the factory.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The lesson in today's class was the rumba and everyone was enjoying themselves, as usual. Sawyer had told Shannon that they would see a movie together after his dance class. He was changing in the men's room when Jack came in. Jack looked determined.

"Hey Jack, are you finally going to ask Ms._'I don't fraternize with my students'_ to go out with you?" Sawyer grinned.

"Of course I am." Jack answered. He changed his clothes, washed his face and applied some cologne. "How do I look?" He asked Sawyer.

"Well, you look like a crazy scientist who spent five years in Antarctica and hasn't had sex for a long time!" Sawyer teased.

"Oh yeah? Watch this!" Jack left the men's room. Sawyer followed him. He was curious about what his friend was about to do.

Kate was working on the computer at the reception desk while Ana-Lucia was getting ready to give another class with Paulo, their last class of the day.

Sawyer sat on the sofa nearest the reception desk and pretended to read a magazine while Jack talked to Kate.

"Hi." Jack said as he smiled at her.

"Hi, Jack." She sweetly smiled back.

"Today is Friday and I thought - why stay at home? So, I was wondering, would you like to go out with me tonight and have some fun?" He nervously asked.

"Jack you're very sweet to invite me but I have a lot of work to do tonight. And besides, I already told you that I don't fraternize with my students." Kate simply said.

"And what about fraternizing with friends?" Sawyer piped in trying to help Jack. He couldn't stand to see his friend suffer anymore because his _dream girl_ wouldn't go out with him.

Kate stared intently for a minute at both men who were staring just as intently back at her and finally answered, "Hanging out with friends wouldn't be a problem. Where do you want to go? Coincidently, Ana is off tonight, too, and I think that Paulo and Nikki would like to come."

Jack knew that he would prefer to be alone with Kate but going as a group would be a positive first step. At least they would be out of the academy.

Sawyer was excited hearing that Ana-Lucia would be included in the group. He tried to think of a fun place to go.

"Do you like to sing?" Sawyer asked Kate. "I know of a great Karaoke bar on Sunset Boulevard. What do you think?"

"I think it sounds like a great idea!" Jack said.

"Sure. Sounds like fun!" Kate agreed.

Kate promised to talk to her friends after the last class and meet the guys there. When Jack was leaving the academy with Sawyer he said, "Thanks for helping me convince Kate, Sawyer, but did you forget that you made a date to go the movie with your _fiancée_?"

"Damn it!" Sawyer cursed. He pulled his cell phone from his jeans pocket and called Shannon before they got into the car. He'd come up with a good excuse to cancel their date that night.

After the last class Kate privately talked with Ana-Lucia about going out with the boys.

"Ana _please_! Do this for me!" Kate pleaded.

"Kate, I can't! I promised myself that I'd stay away from Sawyer and that we would have a professional relationship inside of the academy and that's all! Everything has been going great so far and I don't want to ruin things now!" Ana said.

"But Ana, I can't keep saying no to Jack. He's such a nice guy, you know? And I really like him." Kate finally blurted out.

"Ok, so you like him. So why don't the two of you go out then?" Ana asked.

"Because I don't want to be alone with him. That's why! It will just be a good time with friends in a karaoke bar. Paulo and Nikki will be there too. I just talked with them." Kate said.

Ana sighed and said, "Ok, Kate. I'll do this for you but if Sawyer tries anything with me I swear that this time I'll slap him in front of everybody!"

Kate hugged her and laughed and said, "I don't have any doubts about that my friend!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later, the entire group met at the karaoke bar. Paulo and Nikki were having so much fun and they had already sung six songs. However the other four didn't appear to be having fun at all.

The mood was tense at the table. Kate seemed annoyed with Jack flirting with her. He was very disappointed with her and he couldn't understand what he was doing wrong.

Ana-Lucia had been drinking since they'd arrived at the bar. Tequila and tonic. Ana wasn't a drinker but she'd hoped that drinking would help make the time pass quicker and then soon they could all go home.

Ana was angry watching Sawyer who looked so damn hot and was behaving so pleasantly and acting so polite with her. Totally the opposite way that he'd behaved with her at the party at The White Swan.

One more singer left the stage and Ana-Lucia felt tempted to go on stage and sing about how she was feeling that night. She guzzled another dose of tequila and tonic and got up from the table.

"Ana, where are you going?" Kate asked.

"I'm going to sing a song!" She answered. "Is this is a karaoke bar or what?!"

Sawyer and Jack didn't say anything and just looked at each other but Nikki and Paulo began shouting words of encouragement to her, "Yeah Ana! Go girl!" Nikki shouted.

"Show us what you've got Ana!" Paulo chimed in.

"Ana! Ana!" Nikki chanted standing up to clap for her friend even before she started to sing.

When Ana-Lucia got up on stage some men in the bar whistled at her. Sawyer admired her beautiful legs under the jeans mini-skirt and the black boots that Ana was wearing.

She looked gorgeous!

Smiling, Ana waved to her friends and then removed the tie that held her hair back in a ponytail. She hiked the mini-skirt up higher almost revealing more than her legs and sat down on a tall stool. She asked the DJ to play the song _"Hey you" by Shakira__._

The tequila had relaxed her. Her hair was loose and free and _she _felt the same…free and _sexy _that night. She felt that she could sing, dance, shake and tease Sawyer to show him what he'd never have.

_**Soundtrack: Hey you! Shakira**_

Ana-Lucia held the microphone, still on its stand, in one hand and held the pole of the stand with her other hand.

She wrapped her lower leg around the base of the stand and began to move her body with the first chords of the guitar. Sawyer held his breath as she began to sing with her deep, sensual voice.

"_I'd like to be the kind of dream you never share, to __be your boss and to be your maid...your shaving cream, your razor blade, the buttons of your shirt, your favourite underwear…"_

"Yeah baby!" A drunken man shouted. He whistled and got up off of his chair to see her better.

"Wow! What's up with Ana?" Nikki asked. She'd never seen her friend behave like this before.

"I don't know." Paulo said. "But I'm enjoying it!"

Sawyer was enjoying it, too. He couldn't take his eyes off her. Ana kept on singing.

"_I'd like to be the only thing one earth that makes you cry, the only that makes you happy...soon you will see that no one else but me, can take you this high, and soon you'll make your last name…"_

Ana removed the microphone from its stand and got down from the stage. She sensually moved her hips and Sawyer's jaw dropped. Men in the room applauded and whistled.

"_Hey you, I'm making on offer that, no one could ever refuse!"_

"I think she drank too much." Kate said worried about her.

_"Don't play the adamant, don't be so arrogant, can't you see I've fallen' for you?_"

At that moment Ana's dark eyes met Sawyer's deep blue ones. She walked over to him swaying her hips and continued to sing. When she came closer to him she teased him for a moment and then sat in his lap still singing. She looked at him as if she wanted to devour him. Sawyer was losing his control!

_"Let me in, let me be your muse tonight...tonight..._"

How much time had passed from that moment until the end of the song Sawyer didn't know but he quickly made his excuses to Jack and the others and left the place holding Ana's hand. He was practically running out of there.

Sawyer's car wasn't parked too far away, fortunately. Ana was driving him crazy and he _needed_ to be alone with her.

"Ana…" He whispered placing his lips close to her hers as he pressed her up against his Ferrari.

"Me quieres, Sawyer?"(Do you want me, Sawyer?) She teased him in Spanish.

"Oh yeah, baby." He excitedly said. Seeing her singing that way in the bar was driving him crazy! Sawyer couldn't control his emotions anymore. His body was screaming for her. His fantasy was about come true.

Ana-Lucia laughed realizing his desperation for her as she laid down on the hood of his car and looked at him so seductively.

"Come on Sawyer! Do what you want with me! lo que tu quieras (do what you want)." Ana pleaded.

"Oh God!" Sawyer moaned as he pulled her body closer to his. They kissed with so much intense passion that soon they both needed to separate to catch their breaths.

"I want you so much." She said when they separated. "Make love with me…please" She begged him. Sawyer couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Sawyer roughly sank his lips into her neck and kissed her. A loud moan escaped from Ana-Lucia's lips. The adrenaline in her blood caused by the alcohol was creating a fire in her that she couldn't control.

Sawyer couldn't help but wonder if she would still have that same fire if she were sober? If they made love would she regret it in the morning?

_To be continued…_


	9. Cowboy take me away

**Warrior Princess 922: "**U had to leave it there?!"

**Alliecat21: **"you had to stop it there?!"

Ok, cliffranger is my name! Thanks to reviews!!! Here is more!

Chapters 9 - Cowboy take me away!

The hormones were raging! The libido was at its peak! Sawyer remembered hearing once about a theory that like the other animals, the human could produce pheromones.

He never believed this theory until now, feeling Ana-Lucia's delicious body against his while they were kissing passionately laying on the hood of his Ferrari.

What other explanation could there be except a fatal attraction between them? Was it fate or destiny? Since the first moment Sawyer saw her he had this feeling about Ana.

Ana drove him crazy like no other woman ever had! And Sawyer had had a lot of experience with women.

Sawyer liked to have fun with beautiful women and many of them were from Los Canales but none were like this Cuban girl in his arms! With or without pheromones this girl attracted him like a magnet! She made him feel like a predator.

"Take me to your place…" She whispered in her deep sensual voice. "I want to know where you live."

"Are you serious?" Sawyer asked incredulous coming up for air. His hands were still intimately holding Ana's voluptuous hips made in Cuba.

"Yes!" She answered smiling at him and then she laughed showing how drunk she was. Ana-Lucia wasn't in the habit of drinking. Her little brother Tony didn't need two alcoholics in the house!

However, that night Ana wanted to drink until she lost her mind. It was hard for her to be in a bar and not flirt with Sawyer. The man was her savior and she was inevitably attracted to him - even knowing deep down inside that Sawyer was a jerk!

This was the main reason when they arrived at the bar that she drank too much tequila and tonic in an attempt to make the situation more comfortable. Except that the alcohol made her feel free, daring and that she could say anything to him.

Inexplicably, Ana felt happy. Incredibly happy that all she wanted was to be in Sawyer's arms. Her body desired him desperately. Ana had never felt this way before.

"Are you going to take me to your place?" Ana asked again enjoying his kisses on her neck.

"If you want…" He said taking in the scent of her hair.

Ana-Lucia touched his face and said. "And we are going to make love?"

Sawyer felt more excited and answered full of desire for her. "Yeah baby, if you want to… we'll only do what you want…"

Ana-Lucia bit her lower lip and smiled. "Ok. So Cowboy take me away!" She laughed again. "Let's do it!"

Sawyer smiled feeling the taste of victory. Ana-Lucia would finally be his!

He whispered in her ear. "You won't be sorry baby. I promise it will be unforgettable. I'll make love with you all night long. The way that I've wanted to since the first moment that I met you."

Ana pulled him to her holding his black jacket and then licked his lips. Sawyer stopped her. "Don't do this baby, or I'm not going to be able to control myself and I'll make love with you here right now!"

"Oh!" Ana-Lucia moaned teasing him. "You're my man!"

Sawyer got up from the hood and counted to five in his mind trying to hold his excitement.

They still needed to go back into the bar to say goodbye to their friends before they went to his place.

When he stood up Ana-Lucia remained lying on the hood and teased him by opening her legs slightly. Sawyer could see her white lingerie underneath her mini-skirt jeans.

"Easy there Sharon Stone! Don't tease me like that! This isn't the script from Basic Instinct!"

Sawyer pulled her up by the waist and then held her hand. "Let's go back inside and say good bye to our friends and then we'll go to my apartment, ok?"

"Okee dokee!" She said in her deep voice. Ana-Lucia walked with Sawyer but she was wobbly and he had to hold her firmly by the waist.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inside the bar Jack was bored. Paulo and Nikki were singing a duet of_ Endless Love_.

Kate was laughing at her friends but inside she was worried about Ana-Lucia. Sawyer had taken her outside almost thirty minutes ago.

"Sawyer and Ana have been gone too long! Jack? I'm asking you if Ana is ok alone with Sawyer? She never drinks like she did tonight." Kate said to Jack.

"Of course she's ok. They're probably just talking outside." Jack said trying not to make her worry.

Kate sipped from her drink and placed her right hand on the table. Jack placed his hand on top of her hand and Kate withdrew her hand immediately. However, before Jack could say anything about what she had done, Sawyer returned to the bar holding Ana's hand.

Kate stood up and asked to Ana, "Ana are you okay?"

"Oh Yeah!" Ana answered hugging Sawyer.

"We're leaving but don't worry about us. Enjoy the karaoke." Sawyer said

"Where are you going?" Kate worriedly asked. Ana was acting so strange.

"We're going to Sawyer's house!" Ana said stating the obvious. "We're going to make love!"

Kate's jaw dropped at that moment. She was horrified.

"What did you say?" Kate asked trying to be clear about what she had just heard.

"Mmm…Sawyer, I think that you're going to take Ana home, right? She looks tired to me." Jack said.

"I…" Sawyer began but Ana-Lucia interrupted him.

"I told you guys that we're going to his house to have sex." Ana stated firmly.

"Oh my God!" Kate exclaimed. "Honey, you've had too much to drink! Listen to me. Please! You're not going to his house to have sex. I'm taking you home." Kate ordered.

"Ok. Calm down Freckles!" Sawyer piped in. "She drank a little but don't worry. I'll take care of her."

Kate became furious. Sawyer was stupid to talk with her like that! It was obvious to her what his intentions were.

"You're a real bastard!" Kate yelled at Sawyer hitting him on his arm.

"Calm down Kate!" Jack said touching her shoulders.

"Don't do this to him!" Ana-Lucia pushed Kate away from him. "I told you that I want to go with him."

"Ana, please…" Kate begged.

"Let's go Sawyer!" Ana said pulling Sawyer by the arm.

"See you on Monday Freckles." Sawyer said to Kate. "I'll call you later Jacko!."

Sawyer held Ana by her shoulders while she retrieved her purse and left the bar with him. "Ok." Jack said.

After they'd left Kate said to Jack. "You know what he's going to do with her, don't you? Ana-Lucia is drunk! She doesn't know what she's doing. She's going to regret this - I know she will. Sawyer has a fiancée, this is terrible! Why didn't you do something?"

"Kate, they're both adults. What did you want me to do?" Jack tried to defend himself.

Paulo and Nikki came back to the table at that moment. "Sawyer and Ana are gone?" Paulo asked.

"Yeah!" Kate angrily snapped.

"Together?" Nikki asked. "This is weird! I thought that Sawyer was engaged to Shannon! I, also, thought it was strange that Sawyer didn't bring Shannon along tonight."

"Ok. This is none of our business." Kate emphatically said to Paulo and Nikki. "I have to go now. Goodnight everyone!"

"Good night." They both answered.

"I'll take you home." Jack said.

"Don't worry about me I'll take a taxi." Kate said still feeling angry.

"No Kate. I'll take you home!" Jack insisted. He said good-bye to Paulo and Nikki and escorted Kate out of the bar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It's so damn hot in here!" Ana-Lucia said to Sawyer inside of his car.

"I'll turn on the air conditioning." Sawyer nervously said while watching her undo the top few buttons of her black blouse. Sawyer could see part of her sexy white bra.

"I don't know why I'm feeling so hot…" She said touching her hair in a seductive way.

"I know why baby." Sawyer maliciously said.

"What! There's no music in this car?" Ana asked looking for the car radio. She located it and turned up the volume.

_**Soundtrack: Wonderful (Dirty) / Ja Rule featuring Ashanti and R Kelly. **_

"Dios! Me encanta esta canción!" (God I love this song!") Ana-Lucia said.

"_If it wasn't for the Money, cars and movie stars and jewels, and all these things I got, I wonder, hey…"_

Ana sensually moved her hips to the music as she sat in the seat of the car.

Sawyer was really perspiring now. His house never seemed so far away! He wanted to drive like Vin Diesel in The Fast and the Furious and arrive there as fast as he could!

"Sawyer sing! Sing! Sing!" Ana excitedly encouraged him. "Sing the song!"

"Would you still want me? Sawyer sung with his beautiful voice.

"Want you…" Ana followed him.

"Would you still be calling me?" He sang.

"Still calling you" She sang along with him.

"You'll be loving me?" He continued.

"I'll be loving you..." Ana sang the final words of the chorus.

He thought that it was pretty ironic to be here in his expensive car singing this song with this beautiful woman by his side.

He'd already done this so many times with other girls from Los Canales. They'd only wanted to be with him for his money.

Ana-Lucia was different or else she'd been playing a game with him since the beginning to drive him crazy and get everything he had?

However, Sawyer stopped thinking about this when Ana-Lucia moved closer to him and kissed his neck and nibbled his ear. Her hand gently touched his thigh. Sawyer's heart jumped in his chest and his vision blurred for a few seconds. This was getting a bit too dangerous!

"Oh baby, don't do this while I'm driving!" He desperately asked.

She laughed and let him drive but she kept on dancing and moving her hips in the car, teasing Sawyer.

"Oh, I'm still burning up, Sawyer! I need to take off my clothes!" Ana said.

"Not yet Cupcake!" Sawyer said. "But when we get to my place I'll help you take your clothes off one piece at a time _Morena_!"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack and Kate drove in silence. Kate couldn't put Ana and the madness that she was committing with Sawyer out of her mind.

"I can't understand why you didn't do anything to stop them!" Kate asked Jack again.

"I already told you Kate! They're adults!" Jack answered. "She wanted to go with him! What could I do about it?"

"She was drunk Jack. She didn't know what she was doing!" Kate shot back.

"Kate, you don't have to worry ok? It's not like Sawyer is going to rape your friend. He'd never do anything like that. I've known him forever and he's a good guy." Jack defended.

"And who's talking about rape Jack? She'll say yes to him and give him anything he wants…because she's drunk! He doesn't need to force her." Kate snapped.

At that moment they arrived at Kate's building. It wasn't grand but it was nice and comfortable and located in clean safe neighbourhood.

Jack parked the car and turned to face Kate and said. "Ok, I'll say it again. Don't worry about your friend. Sawyer is not a psycho so I think that we should let them decide what they're going to do. Besides I'm more interested in talking about you."

"About me?" Kate said frowning.

"Yes you! I have to tell you something. I've been crazy about you since the first moment that I saw you. It was my first day back after my return to LA. I was buying a camera, you know, I like to take pictures. So I was testing this camera and the first thing that I focused on was your face. You were chatting with someone across the street and I thought I'd never seen such a perfect face. On impulse, I decided to run and catch up to you, but I couldn't." Jack admitted it all.

"And I lost my keys." Kate quietly said.

"And I found them and I think you know how the story ends. I found you at The White Swan…" He trailed off.

"Yes." She said.

"Kate, all I've ever wanted is to be with you. I'm taking these dance classes because I needed to see you every day. I never felt like this way before. I was so happy that you accepted to go out with me, finally, but I'm hurt because you spent the entire night avoiding me. So tell me now Kate, am I bothering you? Do you want me to stay out of your life?" Jack said.

Kate looked into his beautiful brown eyes and saw that he was being honest and sincere with her. He genuinely seamed upset with her behaviour that night. She thought that Jack was lovely.

He waited for her answer but she didn't say anything… at least not with words! She leaned over and gently kissed him!

Jack was quiet. He was in shock! He felt lightheaded when Kate's lips touched his own. She had such sweet tasting lips he thought.

Instinctively, Jack's hand lightly touched her hair pulling her closer. He wanted to deepen the kiss, taste her with his tongue but Kate wouldn't allow it and quickly pulled away.

"Goodnight Jack." That's all she said with a smile on her lips before quickly exiting the car and walking toward the gate of her building.

The kiss was simple, almost childish but Jack wanted to cry with happiness because she finally revealed to him that she liked him.

Jack couldn't wait for the next step, a real kiss.

He wasn't wrong. Kate was the future !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shannon was in a room filled with books of all shapes and sizes. The room was beautiful and she felt so wonderful being there - like she belonged in that place.

She felt anxious. She was waiting for somebody. Shannon heard footsteps behind her and felt a delicious shiver trickle down her body.

"Shannon…?" A voice called for her while the footsteps were coming closer.

"I'm here love." She said and then she felt strong arms hold her by the waist.

"Sayid!" She moaned and then she suddenly woke up from her dream.

Shannon turned on the lamp and ran her fingers through her long blond hair. Why had she had that dream she'd asked herself.

"No…I love Sawyer!" She said. She tried to call him but he didn't answer. He was probably asleep after a hard day at work.

She thought of going to his apartment but she changed her mind and went back to sleep trying to forget about the sexy man in her dreams!

_To be continued……___


	10. Changing plans

Chapter 10- Changing plans

Sawyer quickly entered his apartment building, guiding Ana-Lucia at her waist. He didn't even acknowledge the doorman who just smiled at him as they walked by.

They entered the elevator and immediately began hugging and kissing until it stopped on Sawyer's floor.

"Oh my God! You're rich!" Ana gasped in awe as they entered into his apartment.

The place was stunning. The living room was enormous and the furnishings were elegant and expensive. There were many paintings by famous artists adorning the walls.

The dark leather sofa looked so inviting and Ana-Lucia sat down and curled herself up and got comfortable. She noticed several photographs on the coffee table.

In one of the photographs Sawyer was a teenager posing with his parents. There were several other pictures of Sawyer with his friends, like Jack. And in the center of the dining room wall was an enormous portrait of Shannon dressed like a ballerina.

"She looks gorgeous in this picture." Ana said quietly.

"_Oops!"_ Sawyer thought. That picture could make her change her mind about sleeping with him so he quickly decided to change the subject!

"Baby, do you want a drink?" He offered.

"Mmm…what do you have?" She asked. "My head is spinning, man!" She laughed.

Sawyer laughed, too, and said, "I've got anything you want. Come. I'll show you!"

He took a remote control from the coffee table and pointed it towards the wall. A bar appeared with all kinds of expensive drinks. Ana-Lucia smiled and said, "I'd like a vodka and lemon juice please."

Sawyer prepared two drinks and sat next to her on the sofa.

"So… were you born in Cuba?" He asked as she moved to sit in his lap and kiss his lips.

"Yes. I was born in Havana but my family came to the United States when I was little girl. My mother followed my father here. He left us in Havana, saying that he was coming to LA to work and that he'd send for us but he never did." She began as she caressed his soft hair.

"The problem was that when we arrived here my dad already had another family and he left us without any money. He cheated on my mother but she took him back for a short time and she had my baby brother. Then he finally left and we never saw him again." She quietly finished.

"I'm so sorry Sweetheart!" He said as he caressed her face.

"That's ok. I don't want to talk about that. I just want to kiss you!" She said. "Quiero besarte…besame…besame…" (I want to kiss you...kiss me…kiss me…)

Sawyer covered her mouth with his and tasted her spicy lips. They fell on the couch laughing as he placed their drinks on the coffee table.

Then Ana got up from the sofa and said, "Yo quiero bailar!" (I want to dance!) She went over to Sawyer's stereo and dialed her favourite radio station.

_**Soundtrack: Gasolina / Daddy Yankee**__.  
_

Ana began to move her hips sensually to the song and Sawyer remained on the couch and admired her. His _Morena _was going to dance for him! Ana was going to give him a private show.

Ana-Lucia slowly moved her hips, moving her hands along her own body, teasing him, tempting him. Sawyer was mesmerized with her dance.

She danced closer to him but stayed just far enough away from him that he couldn't touch her. She turned her back to him then and sensually swayed her hips to the music.

She looked over at him and slowly unbuttoned the rest of the buttons on her black blouse. "Me gusta la gasolina…dame mas gasolina… (I like gasoline, give me more gasoline) She sang making him smile. She took off her blouse and threw it on Sawyer's lap.

Sawyer picked up her blouse and brought it to his face so that he could take in her scent from the fabric.

"You're so beautiful!" He said admiring the vision of Ana wearing only her white bra, mini-skirt and black boots. Like the time he saw her in her house, her bra was transparent and Sawyer could see her nipples through the thin fabric.

"God! You have such a perfect body…such beautiful breasts!" Sawyer murmured when she moved closer to him.

Ana left him again and continued dancing, luring Sawyer with her index finger to join her. Sawyer immediately got up off the sofa and followed her like a lost little puppy.

Sawyer danced with her but in a very different way than at the academy.

Their steps were not innocent…or subtle! Sawyer held her by her hips as he moved his own hips intimately against her. Ana-Lucia's back was to Sawyer as held her waist watching her move against him.

Sawyer smelled her hair and nibbled on her neck. His bold hands were touching her thighs under her skirt.

"Hey Cowboy! Where do you think you're putting your hands?!" She teased him, laughing.

"Do I really need to answer that?" He said smirking as he turned her to face him. Sawyer moved her hair from her shoulder and began kissing and sucking on her neck.

"Feels so good…" She moaned, wrapping her arms around his neck. She raised one of her knees and deliberately rubbed against the most intimate part of Sawyer's body. He moaned uncontrollably.

Things were getting pretty hot. The song changed and the stereo began to play a soft and romantic song. Sawyer embraced Ana and slowly danced with her to the new rhythm.

_**Soundtrack: Chicken / Big Love / Blue Crush Soundtrack**_**.**

They passionately kissed, feeling that they were the only two people in the world. The moment was magic for them and for reasons that they didn't even realize.

Sawyer and Ana danced the entire song embracing and kissing each other with passion. His hands roamed every inch of her upper body. When the song ended, Sawyer removed Ana's mini-skirt. Now she was wearing only her lingerie and her boots.

He sighed, finally discovering how beautiful she was! He lifted her up into his arms and carried her into his bedroom which was even more luxurious than the living room.

Ana-Lucia, still in Sawyer's arms, whispered into his ear, "My prince! You saved me from that bad man!"

"I'm not a prince, baby…far from it!" He replied.

"Yes! You are my prince!" She whimpered.

Sawyer placed her gently on his bed. Ana's behavior had been so bold since she sang for him on the stage at the karaoke bar. But at the same time she was so sweet and romantic. So different from the other girls that Sawyer had met in Los Canales.

"If I'm your prince, then you're my princess, baby!" Sawyer said removing her boots one by one.

Ana smiled but suddenly touched her head as if she were in pain.

"Are you okay, _Baby_?" Sawyer asked concerned for her.

"I'm feeling a little bit dizzy." She answered.

"Do you still want to make love?" He asked kissing her hand.

"Yes!" She said.

Sawyer took off his shirt and shoes and then continued to kiss her. Ana-Lucia lay down in the bed and looked up at him in a way that made him suddenly feel guilty. She seemed nervous, somehow.

"What's wrong _Darlin_'…?" Sawyer asked as he removed his pants before he slowly lay down on top of her wearing only his silk black boxers.

"I…I never…" She started to say.

"You never what _Princess_?" He whispered.

"I never did this before. I…" The effects of the alcohol had loosened her inhibitions but her mind was still confused.

"What! Are you still a virgin?" He asked shocked.

"…Yes!" She said. "Promise that you'll be gentle with me?"

"Ana! Oh God! We don't need to do this…" Sawyer said concerned for her.

"No! I want you! I _do_ want you Sawyer!" Ana was anxious and said. "It's just… I'm afraid."

"_25 years old and she was__ still a virgin?!"_ Sawyer thought. He was seducing an innocent girl! Taking advantage of her drunkenness? What kind of a man was he?

"Ana… I think its better that we stop, okay?" Sawyer finally said.

"But you want…" She said.

"Yes. I really want you but you may be not ready." Sawyer said. "You're scared _Baby_. I can see it in your eyes."

"But you can make the fear go away, Sawyer. I know it. I want you to. Please!" She begged.

"My Angel, I want you, too, but I think that you deserve someone better than me. Someone that loves you..." Sawyer began.

"I know that you don't love me and you don't want to make love to me!" Ana began to cry. Her eyes were full of tears and Sawyer's heart broke for her. He wasn't ready for that situation either.

"Hey _Baby_… don't cry! Please!" He was very uncomfortable with her tears. "I like you so much but I won't take advantage of you. Forgive me for bringing you here. I'll take you home now, ok?" He said gently as he wiped her tears.

"No! I don't want to go home, Sawyer!" She desperately pleaded with him to change his mind. "I want to stay and make love with you! Sleep with you. Please hold me!"

Sawyer gently pulled her to him and she rested her head on his chest as he kissed her hair. "It's feels so good when you hold me like this, Sawyer." She whispered.

"You can take off my clothes and touch me…" She took his hand and placed it on her breast.

Sawyer was extremely excited but he tried to maintain his composure. He wouldn't have sex with an angel and then abandon her. Ana-Lucia was special. Jack had been right about her.

"I'm sleepy…" Ana-Lucia murmured as she slowly closed her eyes.

"Sleep my angel. Sleep…" Sawyer soothed her like a lullaby.

Ana fell asleep in his arms. She seemed so comfortable. Unlike Sawyer, who wasn't going to have an easy night of it.

To spend the entire night with his sweet and sexy _fastener_ girl, without being able to touch her was going to be the end of him!

However, he wasn't a pervert! If something was going to happen between them it would be when Ana was awake, and especially sober!

He felt her breathing become deeper on his chest as gently caressed her hair. It wouldn't be wrong to touch her hair. Would it?!

While caressing her hair, he couldn't resist and he had to touch her face, too. Then his fingers traveled to her lips that he had so passionately kissed many times that night.

From her lips, his fingers trailed down her neck until he tenderly touched the sensual spot between her breasts. He had to stop himself! He was losing his control again!

Sawyer stopped himself before he made a mistake that he would forever regret. But the temptation was so great and soon his hands were touching her thighs, gently caressing them. Ana-Lucia moaned in her sleep as his hand trembled along her skin.

"Angel? Are you sleeping?" Sawyer asked unsure.

Ana didn't answer him and Sawyer started to wonder what would happen if he continued to caress her and slowly excite her until she awoke and…

"Mmmmm…" Ana moaned again and changes position in the bed. She turned around and sank her face into the pillow.

"Oh my God!" Sawyer gasped as he took in the stunning vision that he had witnessed as she turned around in his bed.

"Damn it woman!" He whispered and got up out of the bed.

He really needed a cold shower so he that he could sleep with her and try to behave like a gentleman.

_To be continued…  
_


	11. I was drunk

Chapter 11 - I was drunk!

Bells were painfully ringing in Ana's ears as she woke up the next morning. Or could it be the banging of an imaginary drum! Or, who knows, a horn screeching high out of tune, trying to pierce her eardrums?

It didn't matter what it was because the noise inside of Ana's head was shear torture for her!

Ana-Lucia wanted to go back to sleep but she couldn't because her headache was now unbearable and she felt sick to her stomach.

She moved slightly with her eyes still closed and touched the place where she was resting. It was warm and very comfortable. Ana moved her finger and slowly realized that she was touching somebody's warm skin.

She moved her head and could hear the sound of a heart beating, a soothing contrast with the noise inside of her head.

Ana opened her eyes and looked up at the ceiling. It was white and new with no leaks or stains… not the ceiling in her bedroom! She definitely wasn't home.

She finally looked over at the body lying next to hers, that she had been resting her head on and had her leg draped over. It was a masculine chest, strong and firm. The tanned skin smelled incredibly good and was vaguely familiar.

She realized that she was lying halfway on top of Sawyer!

"_Dios mio_!" Her mind screamed when she realized her situation. She suddenly became aware that she was wearing only her white, transparent lingerie and was intimately lying on top of Sawyer.

Sawyer was covered, just barely, with a sheet that fell just below his waist. Sawyer was sleeping very comfortably under her body with one of his hands touching her bottom.

Suddenly, a song coming from out of nowhere boomed into the bedroom.

_**Soundtrack: Total Eclipse of the Heart / Bonnie Tyler.**__  
_

Ana's lethargy quickly left her and she tried to move to escape the tempting trap of his body. But she was too late because a pair of piercing blue eyes were staring intently back at her. The music had woken him up.

"Morning…" He whispered.

She didn't answer and tried to move away from him but two strong arms held her firmly at her hips. Soon Ana was sitting on his hips in a suggestive position that made things for her seem even worse!

"Let go of me!" Ana-Lucia ordered in a low but firm voice.

"Are you sure that you want me to let you go, _Muchacha_? Now that you're finally awake, things can get a bit more interesting, don't you think?" With a quick impulse that totally shocked Ana, Sawyer flipped her onto her back so that he was the one now straddling her.

Ana's eyes became wide but she was still curious to see if the sheet had slipped from his waist allowing her to see more of him.

However, the sheet remained steadfast on his waist and Ana realized that she could concentrate on what was happening between them at that moment.

"Get off of me!" She yelled. "If you don't let me go right now, you'll regret it, man!"

"What? Are you saying that you're going to kick me in the groin or hurt me some other way? Nonsense! And after everything that happened between us last night!" He purred.

Ana's face became pale and she stopped moving against his body.

"What happened last night?" She asked trembling.

"You don't remember?" Sawyer asked having fun with the fear on her face. His fastener girl was so innocent.

"We had sex?" Ana blurted out, not disguising the fear in her eyes. Sawyer was a little bit upset with her reaction.

"Why are you looking at me this way, girl? Would that be so terrible?" Sawyer asked before he intensely kissed her lips.

The kiss surprised her and Ana-Lucia remained motionless at first but when Sawyer licked and nibbled her lips forcing her to open her mouth as he placed his tongue slowly inside, Ana couldn't resist.

"You enjoy my kisses_, Baby_, so why don't you let me do more?" He teased as he slid her bra straps down her shoulders.

"No!" Ana-Lucia almost shouted the words.

Sawyer gave her a seductive smile and kissed her lips gently before he let her go, getting up off of the bed.

"Ok. At least I tried!" Sawyer amusingly said. The sheet slid from his hips and Ana held her breath. But he wasn't naked! He was still wearing his silk black boxer shorts that looked so wonderful on him, showing off his gorgeous legs.

Ana-Lucia tried to ignore the beautiful view.

"You don't need to look at me like that! Nothing happened between us!" Sawyer finally explained. "Although I must say, it was very hard for me to control myself while you spent the whole night teasing me."

He finally acknowledged the song that was still playing on the radio and said, "Total Eclipse of the Heart! This time in the morning? This damn radio must be broken!" Sawyer turned off the radio and Ana realized where the song was coming from.

"I didn't tease you!" She said trying focus on the conversation. "Tell me about last night."

"What do you want to know?" He teased.

"I want you to tell me every gory little detail about last night! Like what am I doing here almost naked in your bed?" Ana-Lucia demanded as she sat upright in his bed with her arms folded across her breasts. She seemed to forget that she was wearing lingerie.

Sawyer thought that Ana was simply adorable sitting in his bed. She was half naked, wearing that transparent bra with her black curls falling around her very angry face.

"If you really want to know… I kissed you many times last night but I didn't touch you… I mean that I didn't cross the line with you! I didn't undress you or touch your tempting body or nibble on your perfectly lovely breasts…" He whispered softy in her ear.

"Stop it!" She abruptly said as she pushed him away. Ana didn't want to admit it…but the situation was exciting her!

Her body was her enemy at that moment and her nipples became rigid and ached with desire since the moment he'd kissed her! Not mention her intimacy that was wet, demanding a pleasure that she knew she shouldn't dare experiment with!

Sawyer could feel the tension in his bed. He knew that Ana-Lucia was tempted to have sex with him. He could see the desire in her eyes.

He quietly came closer to her in the bed and Ana held her arms across her chest, in an attempt to protect herself from him. Sawyer sat on the side of the bed and tenderly caressed her face before he kissed her again.

Ana-Lucia surrendered to him at that moment as she allowed Sawyer to gently push her down in the bed. Sawyer was lying on top of her once again and he placed her arms above her head on the pillow.

"I've wanted you so much! Since the first moment that I saw you…" He said kissing her neck. "You're so beautiful!"

"I don't want to become pregnant!" Ana nervously said as she felt herself beginning to lose control and feeling her skin shiver while he nibbled on her neck.

"Baby, don't worry…I'll use a condom. Everything will be ok!" He kissed her between her breasts.

Ana anxiously sighed, and stared into his deep blue eyes that stared back at her with such extreme tenderness.

"But I never…" She nervously began.

"I know. You told me last night. Don't worry baby. I promise I'll be gentle." His hands slid to her waist and he caressed her stomach.

"I don't know if I am ready…" She stammered.

"Relax darling. I'll take care of you. We'll only do what you want to do. I'm not going to take advantage of you. If you don't want to go all the way then I'll be happy just to give you pleasure..." Sawyer reassured her.

"_He has a fiancée!"_ Again that voice screamed in her head trying hard to make her do the right thing, but Ana wasn't thinking clearly at that moment. She was being seduced and loving every second of it.

"Yes…" She finally said.

"Yes?" Sawyer was shocked as he caressed her belly button with his tongue and kissed her flat tummy.

"I said yes. I want you…but I just don't know what to do…" She nervously admitted.

"Don't worry, Baby. I'll be your teacher. I'll teach you whatever you want to learn." He purred.

Sawyer kissed her lips again as the radio started to play one more time.

_**Soundtrack: PDA (We just do not care) / John Legend. **_

Sawyer shook his head and said, "I'm going to shut that damn radio off. Hold on _Baby_, I'll be right back…" He caressed her shoulders.

"No please! Leave the radio on." Ana blurted out. He didn't understand but Ana tried to explain. "The music makes me feel less nervous…"

"Sure _Baby"_ He said as he continued kissing her and played his tongue along her soft lips. Ana felt herself begin to relax. She was looking forward to his daring caresses and enjoying his touch.

Sawyer's whole body was burning. He was thinking that finally he had the woman of his dreams surrender to him. Nothing could stop them now!

Sawyer pulled Ana's body closer to him while his big hands slowly caressed her back, trying to find the clasp of her bra, but he couldn't find it.

Ana-Lucia giggled before kissing his mouth. "You're looking in the wrong place…"

He looked curiously at her as Ana-Lucia showed him her bra clasp at the front. "I love modern technology!" Sawyer said and his fingers efficiently unclasped her bra.

Now Sawyer could see her beautiful breasts. He smiled and Ana-Lucia blushed. The blush on Ana's face made Sawyer feel more excited.

"You are so delicate." He praised.

Ana had never been undressed in front of a man before but she felt so sexy and powerful in front of Sawyer. She enjoyed seeing his desire for her shining in his blue eyes.

"What a delicious body you have! I want to kiss your breasts, to suck and taste your skin. Do you want me Ana?" Sawyer tempted her.

"Yes…" Ana whispered. Her voice was trembling now as Sawyer delicately touched her breasts, his thumbs caressing her nipples.

"Sawyer…" She softly said.

"Yes _Baby_…?" He whispered as he gently kissed her lips.

"I want more…" Ana said almost pleading.

Sawyer took in the sweet scent of her neck and kissed her breasts before gently nibbling on her nipples, moaning himself with satisfaction at her response to him. Ana felt the wet warmth and desire in her intimacy become stronger and a small moan escaped from her lips.

"More Sawyer! More" Ana pleaded, her eyes closed, burning with desire.

Sawyer's lips didn't leave her breasts as his hand slid down to Ana's flat tummy, making her body shiver with anticipation. His hand was playing with the bow on her panties as he slowly slid his fingers underneath the lingerie's lace and inside touching her intimacy.

Ana-Lucia opened her legs instinctively. Sawyer put a finger slowly on the small damp shelter and Ana moaned louder.

"Say yes Ana! Say that you'll surrender to me!" Sawyer teased her.

"Yes!" She gasped feeling his caresses on her body become more intense. "I want you Sawyer! I'll do whatever you want but just don't stop! Please don't stop. Oh, this is so good that I want to scream!"

"Scream _Baby_, scream! We're alone here. Your pleasure is my pleasure" Sawyer whispered to her.

Ana screamed and her body opened more to him.

"You're so hot…come to me my angel and I'll make love to you…Ana-Lucia…_Baby_…" He moaned.

Ana's knees trembled uncontrollably. She bit her lower lip and turned her face into the pillow trying to muffle her screams of pleasure.

It was a new and wonderful feeling and Ana felt like she was floating high above her own body. She was so happy.

Ana-Lucia imagined that sex would be a wonderful experience but she hadn't been expecting this. She was delighted with this experience that Sawyer was sharing with her.

"Where'd you go _Baby_?" Sawyer asked as he lowered her panties to her feet and removed them completely.

Ana opened her eyes. She was still trying to recover her breath. She looked at herself, completely naked in Sawyer's bed. He was resting his head on her belly and smiling up at her.

"You okay?" He asked smiling and kissing her belly button.

She smiled back at him and Sawyer fell in love with her sweet smile. His heart was filled with tenderness at that moment.

"I'm great!" She finally said.

"Are you ready for me _Baby_?" Sawyer anxiously asked.

Ana smiled again. She was feeling so relaxed with Sawyer. It was her first time but she was relieved to know that it would be with him. Somehow she'd felt this way since the day that they had first met.

Sawyer got up out of the bed and it was obvious that he couldn't hide his excitement for her. Ana-Lucia looked at his body with curiosity and admiration.

Sawyer was a very attractive man. The kind of man that made women become crazy over. She frowned when she saw his visible erection under his boxers and her body burned again, reminding her that she wasn't satisfied, yet.

"What?" He asked when he realized that she was looking intensely at him while he was looking for a condom in his dresser drawer.

"Is just…" Ana was feeling a little shy. "…I'm completely naked and you're still wearing your underwear!"

"Oh these?" He teased her showing her his boxers. "I'm going to take these off for you right now Angel." He placed his fingers inside the elastic of his boxer shorts but before he could remove them to satisfy Ana's curiosity, the doorbell of his apartment rang.

Ana looked at him with frightened eyes.

"I'm not expecting anyone _Baby_." Sawyer said as he anticipated her thoughts. "I think it's very strange that the doorbell is ringing before the doorman called me!"

Worried, Ana-Lucia pulled the sheet up to cover her naked body.

"I'll see who is it _Angel_, I'll be right back." He abruptly said.

Sawyer gave her a quick kiss on her lips and then quickly dressed in his bathrobe before leaving the room.

Ana-Lucia sat in the bed thinking about what she was going to do and said to herself. "Oh my God! I was about to have sex for the first time with a committed man?"

Could the doorbell be a sign to make her stop this insanity!?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James Sawyer Ford mentally cursed the person who was pounding on his door on this Saturday morning without being invited. He needed to send that person away before his girl could escape from him.

He opened the door ready to curse out the unfortunate person on the other side that would dare interrupt this crucial time with Ana-Lucia! His jaw dropped and his face must have shown the shock that he was obviously feeling at that moment.

"Mother?"

"Hello James." She said as she entered his apartment.

"Mother, I thought that you were in Europe. What are you doing here?" Sawyer asked puzzled.

"I _was_ in Europe. I came back yesterday." She answered. "I'm here because I've called you several times and you won't return my calls. It's almost ten in the morning. You were still sleeping?" She accused.

"I _was_ sleeping Mother." Sawyer said thinking about how to send away his mother before she suspected that he wasn't alone in the apartment.

But Mary Ford was faster than him. "Who's here with you?" She demanded.

"Nobody Mother. I'm all alone." He quietly said.

"Yes, maybe you're telling me the truth but I can see that you've had someone here last night." She pointed to the sofa and the two empty glasses on the coffee table.

"Yes, you're right. Jack was here last night." Sawyer attempted to explain.

"Jack?" Mary Ford frowned and touched her flamboyant hat. Her blond hair was tied up in a bun under the hat. Sawyer couldn't understand why his mother liked to dress like the Queen of the England!

"You and Jack were jumping on the couch, _Dear_?" She amusingly asked.

Sawyer looked at the sofa. The pillows were scattered all over the place, and Ana's black blouse was lying on the back of the sofa. He hurried to hide this from his mother's scrutinous gaze and placed one of the pillows on top of it.

"Where'd you get that idea, Mother? Why would Jack and I be jumping on the couch?" Sawyer tried to play innocent.

Mary didn't believe him and said, "If you and Jack weren't jumping on the couch like you used to when you were little boys then I imagine that your housekeeper doesn't know how take care of your apartment… or you were both together having an orgy!"

"James, you'll have to stop this nonsense when you and Shannon get married." Mary accused.

Sawyer thanked The Good Lord that the walls of his bedroom were thick enough so that Ana-Lucia couldn't hear what his mother was saying.

"Mother, are you insane? Did you forget who my housekeeper is? Mrs. Adams and me involved an orgy? For the love of God, she's 60! Look… Jack came over last night and we played poker, drank a little, then I went to bed after he went home." Sawyer was becoming very irritated now.

Mary took a seat in a chair close to the sofa and didn't say anything so Sawyer. It was obvious to Sawyer that she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

"Ok. So why are you here Mother? Did you just miss your son?" Sawyer asked.

Mary Ford had never been the loving wife to her husband or a loving mother to her own child. Her only concern in life was always controlling them.

"Locke sent me a letter." She answered. "He was complaining that you're not giving priority to the Factory like your father did."

Sawyer nodded. "Mother… Locke is overreacting. The factory _is_ definitely my priority!" Sawyer defended.

"James, I'm your mother! I've known you long enough to know that you don't give a damn about the Factory or anything else besides having fun in your life. I'm sick of this, Son! You're 30 years old! You, finally, need to grow up! You need to be serious about the factory and get married and give me grandchildren. Have you and Shannon set a date, yet, for your wedding?" Mary said.

"Mother, it's early and I haven't eaten my breakfast. I'm going to meet Shannon soon, so we can talk later, ok? I promise to have dinner with you tonight." Sawyer announced.

"Ok fine." Mary finally said. "I'll go now but I'm going to tell Mrs. Adams to take better care of you and your apartment or I'm personally going to fire her! I don't care if she's worked for our family for 30 years."

"Oh no, Mother! You can't fire Elinor! I love her… she's the best! Maybe she's getting a bit too old for the job but I promise I'll talk to her. Ok, Mother, now I'm going to take a shower." Sawyer tried to convince her to leave.

"A shower will do you good! You need to wash off the cheap perfume from that woman that I smell on your body! I don't believe your story about Jack." Mary triumphantly announced.

When Mary left, Sawyer sniffed his arm. He could smell the sweet scent of the goddess in his bed. It was the loveliest scent that he had ever remembered experiencing.

Hurrying back into his bedroom he found Ana-Lucia dressed on her lingerie again.

"Why are you getting dressed, _Baby?_" He asked extremely disappointed. "Are you hungry? I can call a delicatessen and have breakfast brought to us…"

"What did you say to get your fiancée to leave?" Ana asked looking hurt.

"It wasn't Shannon! It was…" He tried to explain but Ana cut him off.

"Sawyer, I opened the door and I heard a woman's voice talking to you." Ana said.

"Yes, it _was _a woman but…" Sawyer started to explain.

"Another one of your lovers?" Ana said almost in tears.

"Ana-Lucia would you just listen to me for a second?" He nervously asked. "I don't have any other lovers…"

"Just me?" She ironically asked.

"Look, please don't be mad, my mother came here and she's terrible when she wants something. I won't be surprised if the doorman tells me that she passed through him like a bulldozer, you know?" He defended.

He pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her waist. "_Baby,_ I like you. We were having fun before my mother's interruption, eh?" Sawyer kissed her neck.

Ana-Lucia thought about it. The temperature of her blood was back to normal but she still wanted him. Maybe now…or maybe never? She didn't know? But she did know that she had gone too far that morning.

"Where are my clothes, Sawyer? I need to get home. My mother and my brother are probably really worried about me. I usually call when I'm going to spend the night out." Ana impatiently said.

The last thing that Sawyer wanted was to let her leave but he'd have to play the gentleman again. He had no other choice.

Sawyer had gone farther than he ever thought possible with her. He needed to respect her decision for a while and then try again later. That morning was still a victory for him and next time he would have more. Everything he ever wanted with her. He was confidant of that now.

"Your clothes are in the living room. I'll get them for you." He said.

A few minutes later, Ana-Lucia was ready to leave. She had taken a quick shower while Sawyer called a taxi for her.

At Sawyer's apartment door they were looking at each other for a moment without knowing what to say until Ana surprised him with a passionate kiss.

Sawyer embraced her, kissing her back and he rocked her in his arms kissing her for several minutes.

When she left his embrace he anxiously asked, "When?"

"I don't know." She nervously answered. "I'll see you at the academy."

She turned and walked away.

Sawyer watched her walk towards the elevator and smiled. He loved the way that she moved her hips when she walked.

She probably had no idea how beautiful and sexy she was or how she could drive a man crazy.

Her innocence and sweet smile made her even more attractive to him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The weekend dragged on. Sawyer was counting the hours until Monday when he could see Ana again at the academy.

Jack called him on Saturday afternoon but Sawyer told him he was busy because he had to have dinner with his mother and then he was going to go out with Shannon in the evening.

Ana-Lucia was restless during her weekend, too. She cleaned the house on Saturday and helped her bother with his homework.

On Sunday she just tried hard not to think about Sawyer. During that evening when she was making dinner, Tony turned on the radio while they talked.

Her mother, Teresa, was probably at her favorite bar drinking with her friends. Ana hated when her mama was out drinking but she didn't know what to do about it anymore.

Kate called and Ana avoided the conversation about the events of Friday night… and Saturday morning. Even so, Kate told her about her behavior at the karaoke bar and Ana gave Kate her apologizes, promising to fill her in the next day before the dance classes.

After she hung up the phone and put the dinner on the table, the radio started to play the song "We just don't care" by John Legend. Ana couldn't keep her mind from traveling to the previous morning when she was naked in Sawyer's arms… begging him to give her pleasure.

She didn't realize it but she closed her eyes and relived the scene in her mind. "Why do you have such silly look on your face?" Tony asked as he served himself with rice.

"What are you talking about, _Niño_?" (boy) She asked taking her seat at the table. He just looked at her strangely but soon her mind was traveling again to that intense experience.

She was anxious to see Sawyer again at the academy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Monday finally arrived and Sawyer couldn't focus on his work. Sitting at his desk he was thinking about what had happened between Ana-Lucia and himself.

He turned on the radio and heard the same song by John Legend. It was a wonderful coincidence that this song played at that moment. The lyrics brought back memories of her gorgeous, naked body stretched out in his bed and her moaning his name.

It was one of the sweetest experiences of his life. He thought that he would never forget it.

At that moment he was startled out of his dreams and back into reality because he had heard a cough. Sawyer opened his eyes and saw Locke and Hugo Reyes both staring at him.

"I'm sorry James if we're interrupting your meditation but you remember those reports that I left here on your desk last Friday?" Locke asked.

"We need one of these reports now." Hugo nervously said.

"Oh yeah, I remember." Sawyer answered. "But I haven't finished reading all of them, yet, so can you wait until after lunch so I can finish these right now?"

"Sure boss!" Hugo said thinking to himself that he had no choice but to wait while his irresponsible boss finished with the reports! Hugo left the room.

Locke quietly remained in the office. Sawyer retrieved the folders from his drawer and irritably looked up at Locke and asked, "What do _you_ want? I know that you're not here to apologize about the letter that you wrote to my mother."

"Don't be mad, James. Your mother just asked me how the things were going here at the factory and I simply told her the truth." John calmly stated.

"Honest as always, John." Sawyer mocked. "Well, if you're not here to apologize then…"

"I want to know if you read the file about the employee that I told you about. She's from the machine section. I delivered this folder to you last Friday, too. She's an excellent employee and has excellent ideas for the factory. Ana-Lucia is a visionary woman." John continued.

"What did you say?" Sawyer asked looking for this folder amongst the other files.

"I said that Ana-Lucia…" John began again.

Sawyer opened the file before him and read the name. _Ana-Lucia Cortez_.

"Does her name sound familiar to you, James?" Locke curiously asked.

"No." Sawyer said as he tried to regain his composure. "I'll check this file right away and I'll bring it to you after lunch with the others, ok?"

"Sure." Locke said.

But before Locke left, Sawyer said to him. "One more thing, John."

"Yes?" Locke stopped and turned around to listen to Sawyer.

"I'm planning on working late today, so when this woman, _Ms. Cortez_, arrives then have her come to see me here in my office." Sawyer said with authority.

"Yes James, of course." Locke said smiling. He was thinking that finally James was going to do something good for his employees and the factory.

However, Sawyer was very surprised to know that Ana worked for him.

What about now? Could their relationship continue if he was her boss and she was his employee?

_To be continued..._


	12. I can't believe!

Chapter 12- I can't believe!

The traffic that Monday afternoon was intense. Shannon had just left work and remembered that she needed to go to the supermarket to buy some groceries for her apartment.

Normally, a wealthy person like Shannon could send someone out to do these errands for her, but Shannon preferred to do these things for herself, at least for the most part.

Despite being an heir to one of the biggest financial empires in the country, The Rutherford Trade Company, Shannon had been raised since childhood to be independent.

She had never been interested in having employees at her disposal, therefore the demand of her father, Adam Rutherford, that she get an education and find a good job before she got married suited her just fine.

Shannon opted to stop at a little market due to its convenience, rather than face the longer line ups of a larger supermarket. However, she was stuck in traffic on The North Bridge, waiting for the thousandth red light to change to green when her phone rang inside her purse.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey, baby sister!" A cheery voice said on the other side of the line.

"Hey, are you dumb or dumber? Where've you been? I've talked to my fiancé about a job for you at his factory two weeks ago. Why haven't you showed up at The Ford Factory, yet?" Shannon asked extremely annoyed with her brother.

"Contingencies, Shannon. I met a gorgeous blond at the tennis club and the romance just ended yesterday." The voice said.

"Whatever! I don't want to hear it!" Shannon said. "Boone, you need to go there soon if you really want this job."

"Ok. I think I'll go over there tomorrow. But I want to see you tonight. What are your plans?" Boone asked.

"I think I'm free tonight. Sawyer just called and said that he's going to work late." Shannon replied.

"_Sawyer_? Working late? What a joke!" Boone laughed. "Sawyer is allergic to that factory… everybody knows that!"

"I think he's finally growing up." Shannon said.

"Yeah, keep dreaming, baby sister! What about we eat Chinese Food tonight? Interested?" He asked.

"Sounds good, I'll call you later. Look, I have to go, I'm in traffic. Take care!" Shannon said as she began to move through traffic once again.

"See you, Shannon." Boone said but she had already disconnected the call.

Shannon finally left the bridge and pulled into the first store that she found. Once inside, she quickly chose the things that she needed but then her eye caught the attention of a book displayed in one of the isles in the book section.

The book was a hardcover, and the cover was a vibrant blue with gold lettering. The title was interesting. _"Knowing a Woman's Heart._" The author… Sayid Jarrah!

Shannon read his name while in her head hearing his sexy Arabic accent. "_Sayid Jarrah_!"

She smiled and took the book from the shelf and looked inside. There was a beautiful picture of him inside. She read a few lines from the book and had fun with the words.

"Who does he think he is? Hitch? Ok!" Laughing, Shannon became intrigued with the book, and of course, the author, too.

Sawyer wasn't coming to her apartment that night, so the book would be a great distraction so she decided to buy the book.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Soundtrack: Oye / Gloria Stefan (spanish version)  
**_

The smell of perspiration at the academy was beginning to overpower the clean, pleasant odor imposed by the powerful air-conditioning.

Kate looked at her exhausted students that were trying to follow their dictator teacher who wouldn't stop barking out orders and relentlessly danced with her partner like this was the last dance of her life!

"Come on! Move! Feel the music!" Ana yelled.

Kate looked over at Jack. He was tripping on his own feet trying to execute a difficult turn with his partner. She felt for him and shook her head. She asked herself what was wrong with Ana that afternoon.

Some of the students began to give up the crazy dance lesson before the music even ended and the dance floor was becoming empty.

However, Jack was brave and stayed on the dance floor until the bitter end. When the song finally ended, he immediately plopped himself down on the sofa…and couldn't stand back up. Kate took him a glass of water. He smiled up at her from the sofa while he tried to catch his breath.

Even after song had ended Ana continued dancing. She finally released Paulo and walked to the exercise bar to stretch and relax the muscles in her legs.

"See you tomorrow Ana!" Some of the students said as they left the academy.

"Hey guys! Class isn't over yet!" She called after them but everybody had already left the academy.

The remaining people left in the academy were Paulo, who laid down on the floor, Nikki who was organizing folders at the reception desk, and Jack that was still lying on the couch, exhausted.

Kate decided to talk to Ana and ask her what in the heck was going on, while Ana was doing her exercises.

"Ana! I need to know what's wrong with you" Kate asked.

"Sorry?" Ana replied, pretending that she didn't understand what Kate was talking about.

"You had such energy today, but not in a good way! You know? You almost killed off my students. So, I want to know what's going on with you" Kate quietly demanded.

"I'm great!" Ana said turning back to do her stretches.

"You're not ok!" Kate insisted. "We went to a karaoke bar last Friday and you drank too much before you left for Sawyer's apartment… saying that you were going to have sex with him. I called you yesterday and you avoided me. I thought that I was your best friend."

"I'm so sorry, Kate. Of course you're my best friend." Ana defended.

"Ok. So tell me. What happened this weekend?" Kate pried.

Ana-Lucia stopped her stretching and said in a low voice. "It wasn't bad."

"What?" Kate curiously asked.

"With Sawyer. It wasn't bad and this is the problem!" Ana said finally.

Kate's green eyes widened and she said. "Ladies room right now!"

Ana followed her. She needed to tell Kate what had happened, anyway, or she'd go crazy. They entered the ladies room and Kate closed the door. Nobody would dare enter there at that moment. The only other female at the academy was Nikki, and this was their private place to talk.

"What happened Friday night Ana-Lucia? You avoided me the entire weekend but I need to know!" Kate persisted and asked again.

"I can't remember! I told you. I drank too much and I only remember a few flashes…but what happened Saturday morning I couldn't forget." Ana said leaving Kate more intrigued. Kate's impatience showed on her face and Ana didn't make her wait long.

"I woke up wearing only my lingerie in Sawyer's bed and I thought that we had sex, but he assured me we didn't. I believe him because I think if this had happened I would feel differently because I'm a virgin or half virgin now."

"How could you possibly be half a virgin?" Kate incredulously asked.

"Kate, things got a little bit out of control." She nervously said as she brushed her fingers through her dark hair.

"I'm in love with him…I let him touch me, take my clothes off, we almost did it, but then his mother arrived at his apartment." Ana explained.

"His mother!" Kate worriedly said. "Did she walk in on the two of you in bed together?"

"No. I stayed in his bedroom while they were talking. But when he came back, I decided to give up the insanity having sex with him. But now I'm worried that he's really disappointed in me because I left him there. He didn't come to my class today…I still want him! Oh Kate, I think…" Ana said but stopped.

"What Ana?" Kate asked.

"I think that he's mad at me and doesn't want me anymore because I was easy for him, like the prostitute that he called me at The White Swan." Ana embarrassingly confessed.

"Ana, I'm sure he's not mad with you _and_ he definitely doesn't think you're a prostitute! Come here, Darling." She held her friend. Ana was very nervous. "You did nothing wrong. He seduced you, and you simply corresponded to him, that's all. This is not the problem. The problem is that Sawyer is engaged." Kate said.

"I know!" Ana replied.

"My darling friend, maybe it's better this way. Sawyer just wanted to have his fun with you! You're gorgeous…someone special to be a man's fun."

"You don't think he cares about me? But he said that he likes me." Ana said nervously.

"I don't know Ana, I can't read his mind but I fear for you because I know that you need to take care of your family. So don't be fooled by this man." Kate simply said.

"Kate, did you already have a problem like this? Did you fall in love with an engaged man or something?" Ana asked curiously.

Kate felt sad with that question but she disguised her reaction and said. "Look, I'm not the best person to give you advice on love but I don't want to see you get hurt either. Jack told me that Sawyer didn't come to class today because he had a lot of work to do_, not_ because he's mad with you. So don't worry about it, my dear."

"I don't think so, Kate. The work is an excuse." Ana began.

"Well, my friend, if it was an excuse then maybe he's confused about his feelings for you. So if you do really like him then let him take care of his personal life before getting involved with him. Remember that his fiancée works here." Kate said.

"Yes." Ana agreed looking at her watch. "I must get to The Factory, Kate. I'll talk to you tomorrow morning. Thanks for listening to me."

"What are friends for? You know I love you." Kate said and hugged her. They embraced each other for a moment and Ana ran to get her bag. She'd go home to take a shower and quickly eat something before going to The Factory.

Kate went back to the reception area and found Jack waiting to talk to her. "I thought that you had left." Kate said smiling "We almost killed you." She joked.

"I'm great! No worries!" Jack said smiling back at her. "I'm the man, you know!"

Kate burst out laughing. "Yes, I know."

"Ok, I almost danced out a lung this afternoon but…" Kate laughed again.

"I'm still here because I wanted to talk to you. Would you like to go to dinner with me tonight?" He was nervous asking her that question but he was trying hard to appear confidant.

"Like a date?" Kate asked, frowning.

"No! Not like a date." Jack quickly said. "It's more like two friends going for a walk and then going for something to eat. That's all."

"Ok. I can't accept then." She said.

"Why not?" He asked puzzled.

"Because, I'd prefer to go out with you like on a date." Kate said as she smiled up at him.

Jack smiled. He was surprised and ecstatic with her answer.

Kate smiled, too. Jack was a very handsome man. He was distinguished, educated, romantic and had a sense of humour. He had all of the qualities that Kate appreciated in a man.

"Ok, so pick me up at know where I live." She sweetly said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sawyer was looking forward to staying late for the evening shift at The Factory that night, but the time was going by much too slowly for his liking. His housekeeper, Mrs. Adams, was worried when he didn't arrive home for dinner so she called him at his office.

Sawyer's housekeeper seemed to care about him more than his own mother did! He told her on the phone that he was going to stay and work late into the evening and that she didn't need to worry about him.

Sawyer told her that his secretary, Mrs. Henderson, had just brought him a sandwich. Elinor Adams told him that a sandwich wasn't enough but even so, Sawyer insisted that he would be fine and told her to go home.

Finally, the hour of the seven o'clock arrived, and Sawyer got up from his chair and tidied up the papers that he had been studying on his desk. Then, he brushed his hair in front of the mirror and smoothed out the wrinkles in his suit. He looked impeccable, like the CEO of a big factory should look.

He sat back down in his chair and folded his hands on his desk and sat up straight. A few minutes later the phone rang. It was his secretary Mrs. Henderson.

"I'm leaving, Mr. Ford. Do you need anything before I go?" She politely asked.

"Yes, thank you Mrs. Henderson. I need you to find John Locke immediately. I asked him for something earlier and he hasn't returned, yet…" Sawyer explained.

"Mr. Locke went to the machine section. He told me that he was going to bring that employee that you wanted to speak with to your office." Mrs. Henderson stated.

"Excellent." Sawyer said trying to control his anxiety. "Thank you Mrs. Henderson. You can go now. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thank you Mr. Ford. Have a good night." Mrs. Henderson said and then she hung up the telephone.

Sawyer looked down towards the floor and sighed, wondering how Ana-Lucia would react when she discovered that he was her boss.

"Oh My God! What if she'd known all along and had been trying to seduce him to get a better position at The Factory?" He asked himself.

"No! Impossible! Ana is a good and honest woman!" Sawyer concluded.

"Damn it! Why is it taking them so long to get here?" Sawyer asked, getting himself a glass of water and trying to remain calm.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Good evening, Ana-Lucia." Locke said with a smile when he saw her arrive at her station in machine section.

"Good evening to you, too, Mr. Locke." Ana smiled sweetly back at him.

"Mr. Ford has requested to see you. He stayed late tonight, just for the opportunity to talk to you about your suggestions for improvements at The Factory." Locke explained.

"Really?" Ana-Lucia couldn't believe this piece of news.

"I told you that I'd make him pay attention. James is a good man. He's just an immature kid that needs to grow up and take responsibility for this factory." Locke explained.

Ana smiled and took a big breath in. She was pretty happy because it appeared that her boss was finally going to listen his employees. She followed John Locke to the elevator. In a few minutes they were on the executive floor.

Ana-Lucia had never been in that area of the factory before. It was completely different from the other floors. The décor was very luxurious. Ana was disappointed and frowned.

Other areas of The Factory were in need of improvements and some were so run down to the point of being dangerous, and it appeared that the boss was spending money on marble and Persian carpets!

When they arrived at the boss's office, Ana-Lucia read the words: James S. Ford on the door. For a few seconds she wondered what he would look like. She knew that he was young but she couldn't stop thinking about him as an older man, like Mr. Anthony Ford had been.

Locke knocked on the door twice and a polite but authoritative voice invited them to enter. Ana-Lucia put her best smile on her face as she prepared to meet her boss, but her smile faded instantly when the door was opened to reveal Sawyer sitting there.

Sawyer, in turn, rose from his chair and looked at her, noting the confusion on her face.

Could it be possible that she seemed more beautiful every time that he saw her? Even with her wearing The Ford Company's red and white uniform and her pretty dark locks tied back with many colorful fasteners. Sawyer thought she was stunning.

"James, this is Ana-Lucia Cortez." Locke introduced them.

"_Pleasure_ to meet you, Miss." Sawyer said offering her the chair in front of his desk but she stubbornly remained standing in the middle of the room.

John Locke didn't understand her attitude but before he could ask her what was wrong, Sawyer said, "Thanks for everything, John. Good night. I'll see you in the morning. Give my best to Helen and tell her that I'll join you both for dinner as soon as possible."

"But…" John started to say.

"Don't worry John. I'll discuss the details of improvements that Ms. Cortez has for the machine section. You've been here all day so you can go home now. Of course, we'll make these improvements as soon as we safely can." Sawyer said with authority.

"Really? Locke said surprised. "This is great news James! Well, I'll leave you two to it then. Good night."

When Locke left the room, Sawyer stepped towards Ana-Lucia and said, "Hello _Angel_."

**Soundtrack: Telegrama / Zeca Baleiro. **

"You?" Ana asked in shock. "_You're_ The President of The Ford Factory? I don't believe it!"

But Sawyer wasn't paying attention at all to what she was saying. He was focused on her red, fleshy lips! Red caused by the heat of the moment and because of the shock that she'd felt when she saw him in that office.

"How can you even be more beautiful than when I saw you last, _My Sweet_?" He asked stepping closer to her.

"Stop flirting with me, Mr. Ford!" She said in an irritated voice. "What the hell's going on here? Have you known from the beginning that I was your employee?"

"No. Of course not. What about you? Did you know?" Sawyer returned her question.

"Of course not!" She answered annoyed.

"Then we agree that this is a wonderful coincidence." Sawyer asked.

"Oh hell! Not me!" Ana said dangerously, with fire in her dark eyes.

"Why not?" Sawyer incredulously asked.

"Why not? Because you're the person that I despise most in my life! A boss who doesn't care about his employees! A boss that sits back and enjoys the profits that he earns at the expense of others. An employer that makes his employees work like slaves!" Ana shot back.

"People like Michael Dawson, who was almost killed in that terrible accident caused by your defective machine! He has a family, did you know that? Or employees like Sun, that has calloused hands counting screws to ensure the quality of the products that you sell!" Ana was almost screaming now.

"Oh really?" Sawyer said. "Or maybe somebody like you who was abandoned by her father and now has to work two jobs to support her family. I don't see the difference, Ana-Lucia."

"How come can't you see the difference?" She asked.

"What I'm trying to say, Ana, is that everyone has problems. I lost my father and now I'm learning to manage this factory that I despise." Sawyer said.

"Yes, you're learning to play with the little toy that you inherited from your father. But this little toy works, thanks to the blood and sweat of the many people here that run it for you! Think about that!" Ana said angrily.

"Look at you in this expensive suit, this luxurious office, and with a kind and beautiful fiancée who cares enough to teach ballet for a poor Latin community, even being wealthy, while you're having fun with your female employees in your bed!" Ana was furious now.

"Hey, I told you that I didn't know who you were before I read your file!" Sawyer defended himself.

"The file that Mr. Locke brought to you last week, that you're finally reading now? Sure!" Ana said.

"Really! It's true. I'm not good with this stuff but I'm trying…" Sawyer started.  
.

"Ok, so now you admit it!" Ana asked incredulous.

"Ana!" Sawyer was getting angry now.

"You're despicable! And to think that I almost had sex with you! Dear God!" Ana screamed out loud.

"Me! Despicable!" He was furious now with so many attacks against him. "What about you, girl? I bet you already knew that I was your boss and you wanted to seduce me with your damn fasteners!"

"Fasteners?" Ana was lost now.

"Yes! These wonderful, colourful and erotic fasteners that you wear in your hair to drive me crazy! Every time that I see you I feel so happy that I could send flowers to my enemies, or wish a good day to my idiot neighbor and kiss the grumpy old guy from the supermarket…" Sawyer explained but he wasn't making any sense to Ana.

"What grumpy guy?" Ana-Lucia didn't understand anything that Sawyer was saying. How could someone think that hair fasteners were erotic?

"I said that I'm crazy about you, _Angel_. I'll do everything that you want in this Factory, you just need to say…"

"Only because you want to sleep with me right? Not for the good of The Factory! I bet you didn't even read any of my suggestions." Ana said exasperated. Sawyer remained quiet.

"I knew it!" She said in a hurt voice. "Good luck Mr. Ford with the improvements in your factory but I quit!"

"What? No!" He yelled.

Ana ran out of his office towards the elevator. Sawyer followed immediately behind her.

_**Soundtrack: Lucky for you / Espen Lind.  
**_

When Ana realized that Sawyer was following her she ran to the stairs instead. Sawyer decided to take the elevator and hopefully arrive on the main floor before her. But Ana had already left the building via a side door when the elevator opened and she was already out in the street. Sawyer soon realized what she had done and had followed her through the same door.

A torrential rain was falling outside and they both became immediately soaked.

"Ana, listen to me _Baby_!" Sawyer started to say.

"There's nothing that I want to hear from you! I hate you!" Ana screamed at Sawyer in the rain.

"I need you, Ana!" Sawyer yelled back.

"Leave me the hell alone, man!" She yelled again but Sawyer was very close now and looked intensely into her eyes. Her lips were trembling with hurt and anger.

He didn't say a word. He couldn't think straight so he just pulled her close to him in the middle of the street and kissed her in the rain, their wet bodies intimately close to the others'.

Ana desperately kissed him back. They weren't worried about the dangerous traffic around them or the rain.

They just wanted to remain in each others arms kiss each other forever.

_To be continued…_


	13. Talking

Chapter 13- Talking

It was pouring rain and a freezing cold wind was blowing from the north, but the couple kissing intensely in the middle of the street didn't feel the cold at all. In fact, they felt totally the opposite. The temperature of their bodies seemed intensely hot… in fact, if they measured it - it might reach 104 degrees!

"Get a room!" A man jokingly shouted as he watched the couple from his car, driving dangerously close to them so he honked the horn. At this moment, Sawyer and Ana-Lucia realized where they were and hurried back to the sidewalk where it was safer.

Ana-Lucia looked confusingly up at Sawyer as he wrapped his arms around her to prevent her from running away again…or saying other things to him that he didn't want to hear. Soon they were back inside The Ford Factory again.

"What are you doing? Let go of me!" Ana yelled pushing him away. But Sawyer held her forcefully against his body, preventing her from fleeing again. He took her to his private elevator that took them directly to the floor that his office was on.

It was late and there were no other employees there at that hour in that part of the building. The only people in the building were the workers in the machine section where Ana worked.

"Sawyer!" Ana yelled at him again, trying to scratch him so that Sawyer would release her but he firmly gripped Ana in his arms as they entered the elevator.

"I think that you should stop doing this, _Baby,_ and be a good girl because I have tendency to get violent when I lose my patience!" He said with a smirk and with that he hoisted her onto his shoulders.

_**Soundtrack: Harder to Breathe / Maroon 5.**__  
__  
_The elevator door closed behind them. Sawyer placed Ana roughly back on the ground and pushed her up against the elevator mirror.

"What do you mean by violent?" She asked teasing Sawyer as he furiously kissed her lips to show her what he was talking about.

Ana-Lucia moaned and returned his kisses. It was a crazy and wild sensation for Ana to give and receive caresses using lips, teeth and tongues but she adored being kissed with such intensity and passion. Her body was aching again, to feel the pleasure that she'd felt in Sawyer's arms in his apartment two days ago.

She knew in her head that she should smack him and push him away, because he was her boss! _And_ because he was engaged to someone else!

Sawyer was devouring her in the elevator but she couldn't stop herself. Soon Ana was aggressively grabbing Sawyer with such passion, with desperation. She was feeling so out of control that if she didn't have Sawyer at that moment her life would be over.

In her heart, Sawyer was everything she needed.

"_God, Ana_…" Sawyer moaned, nibbling on her neck like a vampire listening to Ana cry with pleasure because of the touch of his lips on her neck.

Ana-Lucia knew he was not forcing her to be there with him at that moment and that was the problem. She wanted to surrender to him now more than anything. She wanted him to take her body and make love to her with that fiery intensity that she was feeling now.

When the elevator door opened again, Ana-Lucia jumped up into Sawyer's lap and wrapped her legs around his waist. Sawyer placed his arms around her body and continued kissing her until they were in the safety and privacy of his office.

Once inside, he closed the door and they paused for a moment and stared into each others eyes. Her breathing was rapid, like Sawyer's was. Ana's hair was a mess, soaked to her skin and falling loose from her fasteners.

Sawyer moved closer to her. Ana didn't try to escape this time. "Tonight you'll be mine, _Baby._" He said removing the fasteners from her hair, one by one. Soon her hair was falling loose around her shoulders like black silk, wild and beautiful.

Sawyer smelled her hair and kissed her closed eyes, the tip of her nose, her cheeks and finally her sweet lips. Soon, the buttons of her red factory jacket were slowly being unbuttoned and the garment fell to the ground. The white blouse that Ana was wearing under the red uniform jacket was the next to go.

When her delicate brown skin was slowly revealed to him, Sawyer's breath slowly left his lungs as he took in her body. Her beautiful breasts were snuggly being restrained and seemed to be waiting for him in her simple blue bra, which somehow almost appeared childish to him…but also represented her innocence and naiveté.

"Ana, I want you so much! I can't take this anymore. _Please _say you'llbe mine…" Sawyer begged her.

Ana began to slowly unbutton Sawyer's shirt until his firm chest was revealed to her. She awkwardly moved her trembling fingers across his tanned skin.

Ana was nervous but curious, and wanted to know what it would be like to give a man pleasure. To give Sawyer pleasure! Ana _needed_ to know what she had to do to give pleasure to Sawyer.

Ana slid her small fingers lightly but articulately across Sawyer's ribs, as if she was playing a musical instrument…so feather light that she was barely touching his skin.

She wanted to taste every inch of Sawyer's flesh so she knelt down and slowly made her way along his skin with her tongue. She gently nibbled his nipples, licking and kissing them, teasing them and then moving down to his belly button. Sawyer became dizzy as Ana did this to him almost making him lose control.

In one single movement, Sawyer cleared all of the papers and objects off of his desk with his arm. If his computer had been sitting there it, too, would have been thrown to the floor!

The desk was cleared now of all objects, perfect for Sawyer to lay his muse down on and make love to her… until they were both exhausted if Ana-Lucia would allow him take her, the way he wanted to. Sawyer sat Ana down on the edge of the desk and stood between her legs, holding her at the waist.

"Oh!" Ana exclaimed when she felt his body pressing against hers. "This is your…?" She asked with naïve curiosity.

Sawyer laughed and said yes before kissing her again sweetly. Ana kissed him back but a few seconds later she interrupted the kiss, looking worried before asking, "Okay, I want to do this with you but…"

"Don't be afraid, _Angel_." Sawyer said as he tenderly touched her face. "I won't hurt you, I promise. Do you remember how you felt when we were together in my apartment?"

"Oh yes!" She answered enthusiastically.

"You'll feel like that again and much more if you let go until the end, _Baby_." Sawyer said.

Ana nervously agreed, and felt excited at the same time. It was definitely not what she had planned for her first time, to have sex with her boss on his desk in his office, but she was too lost in his arms and didn't care at that moment!

Ana closed her eyes and felt Sawyer kiss her between her breasts while he caressed her thighs with both of his hands, sending an electric shocks down her spine.

"I like it when you kiss my tummy Sawyer… it makes me feel relaxed…" She said with her eyes still closed.

Sawyer smiled and lowered his head down and continued kissing her on her tummy, moving his tongue around her navel in a circular motion before slowly penetrating the sensitive area with his tongue.

"Oh _Love_!" She moaned and Sawyer sensed that she was ready for him. He unbuttoned her pants and lowered her zipper. When Sawyer saw the delicate panties that Ana was wearing, he smiled and moved away briefly only to lower his own zipper.

Ana-Lucia bit her lips in anticipation. Her heart was beating so incredibly strong that she felt that it would escape from her chest!

"Is it going to hurt, Sawyer?" She asked when she saw him naked and excited for her.

"Sometimes the pain is inevitable, _Angel_, especially when you're feeling nervous, but I promise that I'm going to be gentle with you…" He whispered.

"You're so beautiful!" She praised him with a smile on her face. Ana could feel her desire for Sawyer take control of her body at that moment as she felt warm wave of moisture between her thighs.

"Oh no, _Baby_, _you're_ the beautiful one!" He quietly said as he quickly removed the rest of her clothes to make her his when the most embarrassing moment of his life happened!

"James, I forgot to tell you that…" Locke was saying as he suddenly entered Sawyer's office. When Locke realized what was happening inside Sawyer's office, he immediately turned around and returned to the hallway before he saw too much.

Sawyer hastily closed his zipper and Ana-Lucia quickly closed the buttons on her white blouse and began to dress again, too.

A few minutes later, Locke came back into the room with an angry expression.

"What are you doing here, John?" Sawyer yelled. "Get out now!"

Ana picked up her red jacket from the floor and nervously looked over at Sawyer.

"I'm sorry Ana." He said. "I had no idea that he would come back, please forgive me…"

"Shut up James!" Locke yelled at him. "What the hell is going on here? You're supposed to be having a meeting with Ana?"

"How dare you, John?" Sawyer was yelling now. "This is none of your business! Who do you think you are, talking to me like this?"

"Ana, please leave! I need to have an important conversation with Mr. Ford, now. Please go home and take a day off tomorrow, ok? We'll talk later." Locke said.

"You can't send her away!" Sawyer shouted.

Locke smacked Sawyer's face and Ana-Lucia was shocked and said. "Please John, don't do this! Sawyer wasn't forcing me, I swear, I…"

"Leave, Ana!" Locke insisted.

Ana left the office. She didn't have a choice. There was no reasoning with John Locke at that moment.

"Ana! Ana!" Sawyer called for her. He wanted to follow her but Locke held his arm and said. "You are not leaving! Now we're going to have a man to man talk - so sit down now!" Locke ordered.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"What would you like to eat?" Jack asked as Kate looked over at him and smiled at his undeniable charm that she just couldn't resist.

Kate smiled and looked down at the menu of the most expensive French restaurant in that part of LA. She checked the prices on the menu and realized that there were meals that cost more than what she earned in one months salary at her dance academy!

"Honestly, I don't know what I'm going to eat because there are so many wonderful choices here." She answered honestly. Kate wasn't experienced with French cuisine and was confused with all of the selections. This was a very new but exciting experience for her.

"May I make a suggestion?" Jack asked.

"Sure." Kate nervously replied.

"What do you think about quail in a white wine sauce or sweet honey trout? They are both delicious, two of my favorite dishes by the way." Jack sweetly said.

"This all sounds much too sophisticated for a simple Southern girl like me." Kate confessed.

"I'm sure you'll enjoy it. The chef of this restaurant, Danielle Rosseau is world renouned. I heard that her food has aphrodisiac like powers!" Jack mischievously smiled.

Kate frowned. She _was_ having fun with Jack's conversation. The waiter came and they made their selections. While they were waiting for their food, they enjoyed the music with a glass of wine. The singer that was singing in the restaurant had a melodic and sweet voice. She was singing a song by Norah Jones. Jack decided to ask Kate to dance with him.

_**Soundtrack: Don't know why? / Norah Jones.**__  
_

"Would you like to dance?" He sweetly asked and Kate smiled at him and said yes.

Jack gently took Kate's hand and led her to the dance floor. Jack placed his hand lightly on Kate's waist and she rested her head on Jack's shoulder as they enjoyed the song together.

The dance floor of the Rosseau Restaurant was in the shape of a violin, in the center of the dining room. Outside, there was a beautiful garden. The place was illuminated by candles making the restaurant intimate and sophisticated the same time.

A man with gray hair and sympathetic glance was playing the piano. The beautiful brunette was singing from deep within her soul.

It was the first time that Jack was this close to Kate and he wasn't going to lose the opportunity to win over the future Mrs. Shephard! He touched her face with his and slowly placed a soft kiss on her neck that sent a little shiver down her spine. She was surprised with his kiss and suddenly stepped back, accidentally bumping into another woman on the dance floor.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" The woman said. She had long blond hair and was impeccably dressed. She seemed slightly older than Kate. Her eyes were blue and she had a confidant demeanor.

"It's ok." Kate replied but before she could return to her dance with Jack, the woman excitedly said, "Jack?"

"Juliet!" Jack exclaimed with a smile. "It's been a long time since we last saw each other!"

"You owe me a dinner!" She said greeting him with a kiss on his cheek.

A tall and very attractive man that had been dancing with Juliet stood quietly next to her and smiled at Jack with curiosity in his blue eyes. "Jack, this is my husband, Goodwin." She introduced them. "Honey, this is my friend Dr. Jack Shephard. We worked together in Antarctica."

"Yes, I remember you mentioning him." Goodwin smiled and said. "It's nice to meet you Jack. How are you?"

"I'm great! This is Kate." Jack responded.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Kate said politely and smiled sweetly at them both.

"Nice to meet you, too, Kate." Juliet said as she eyed Kate curiously.

"It's so good to see you Juliet. We'll definitely have to dinner some day soon" Jack said.

"Yes! That would be great." Juliet replied.

"You'll both have to join us for dinner at our home." Goodwin invited them and wrote their phone number down on a card and presented it to Jack.

"Thank you, Goodwin. I'll definitely call you." Jack said taking the card.

Jack and Kate said good-bye to the other couple and returned to their own table. The dinner was served and they ate in silence a few minutes before Kate said. "That's strange."

"What's that?" Jack asked cutting a piece of quail on his plate.

"Your friend looked at you in such a strange way and then she looked at me with great curiosity. I mean, it seemed like she was disappointed in a way to see you with me." Kate said.

Jack sipped a bit of his wine.

"I think it's just your imagination, Kate. Why would Juliet look at me _strangely_? We worked together. That's all. But why are you asking? Are you jealous?" This time he had a smirk on his face.

"How convincing you are!" She said laughing before taking a generous fork full of rice and truffles into her mouth. "Mmm, delicious!"

"I told you!" Jack said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shannon entered the restaurant with her brother, Boone, laughing and talking like usual when she noticed Jack and Kate having dinner together. She went over to talk to them.

"Good evening, _Boss_. Good evening, Jack." Shannon said smiling.

"Hi Shannon!" Jack said wiping his mouth with a napkin and extending his hand to greet her. Kate got up from her chair and greeted Shannon with two kisses on her cheeks.

"This is my brother, Boone." She introduced him. "This is Jack and Kate. Kate is my boss at the academy and Jack is Sawyer's best friend."

"Unfortunately." Jack said jokingly, shaking hands with Boone.

"I agree with you, man, you _should _have better friends." Boone joked back. "By the way, where is he?" Jack asked. "Is he joining you two for dinner, Shannon?"

"No." She answered. "He told me he would be working late at The Factory today."

"Really?" Jack asked but at exactly at that moment he remembered that Sawyer had told him he was planning on staying late at The Factory to talk to Ana, whom he'd learned was coincidentally his employee. "Oh yeah, that's right. He told me. A lot is happening because of that accident and its repercussions."

Kate frowned.

"Well, good to see you guys. I'll see you tomorrow at the academy." Shannon said.

"It was very nice to meet you both of you." Boone said as he waved good-bye to them.

When they left, Kate asked Jack. "Jack? Why did you lie to Shannon?"

"What?" He replied shocked.

"Jack! You know where Sawyer is and you didn't tell Shannon. Does it have something to do with Ana?" Kate sincerely asked.

"I'm not allowed to answer that question." Jack said as he returned to his dinner.

Kate sighed and continued eating, as well.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shannon left her brother at the table for a few moments and excused herself to go to the ladies room. A few minutes later as she was returning to Boone, she accidentally collided with the one person whom she thought that she was never going to see again.

"Sayid?" She timidly said.

The Arabic writer was even sexier that night wearing a black jacket. He was taking food home to eat in his apartment and smiled when he saw Shannon.

"Hello _Beautiful Lady_! How are you?" He asked smiling down at her.

"I'm great, thanks. I bought your book this morning. You are a pretentious man trying to write about women's behavior." She grinned up at him.

"Pretension is my claim, _Darling_." He replied and took her hand and kissed it gently but in a sensual way that made Shannon feel little tremors travel down her spine.

"I see you're planning to have dinner at home tonight." Shannon asked.

"Yes, it's _too bad_ that I'm going to eat dinner alone tonight." He replied.

Shannon pretended that she didn't understand the discreet invitation to dinner with him in his apartment. "Are you coming from the kitchen, Sayid? What intimacy! Do you know the chef of this restaurant?"

"Actually, I know the chef and owner of the restaurant. Her name is Danielle and she's a good friend." He calmly stated.

"Just friends?" Shannon asked and then cursed herself for asking that question out loud.

"I think so." He smirked. "Well, I must go now and have dinner _alone_. Good to see you again _Madmoiselle _ _Shannon_."

Then he bowed and exited out the back door of the restaurant. Shannon sighed and returned to her table. Sayid was definitely a very interesting man!

"Who was that guy you were talking to_, Baby Sister_?" Boone asked laughing. He'd noticed her talking to Sayid.

"What guy Boone?" Shannon said laughing, too. "Ok, let's call the maitre de?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You should be ashamed of yourself, James! Seducing an employee of the factory inside your office? It wasn't for _your pleasure_ that I brought this girl here." Locke was very angry and obviously trying to control himself. If he could he'll kill Sawyer at that moment – he would!

"I told you, you don't have the right to talk to me like this, especially in front of Ana!" Sawyer snapped.

"I'll talk to you any way I want, you insolent boy! You deserve more than a slap now. I should have spanked you the first time you were in trouble at school. You may be the owner of this Factory but I've known you since you were a little boy. I changed your diapers more often than your own father did!" Locke was almost shouting now.

Sawyer remained quiet when Locke said this to him because he realized that it was the truth.

Throughout Sawyer's life, John Locke was the only man who had really cared about him… like a real father should have. Locke had been with him during the happiest and saddest moments of Sawyer's life.

Sawyer's own father never had time for him. He was always too busy to make time for his own son.

"Right, I've made mistakes my entire life, John, this is true. I've made another mistake tonight with this woman in my office because _she is_ my employee but you don't know the whole story, John." Sawyer tried to explain.

"It doesn't matter, James. Does she know that you have a fiancée? Tell me the truth! Did you promise her something in exchange for sex with her? Please James, this is very important to me. I have to know the truth because I respect this girl. I feel responsible for her. I was the one who hired her. I know her family and I know she's a very honest and hard working…" John said.

"I didn't promise her anything John! For The Love of God, man! I met her a few weeks ago. I didn't even know that she was my employee before today. I saved her from being raped by a lunatic bus driver. We became friends and now she's my dance instructor at the academy in _Los Canales_." Sawyer explained.

"This doesn't justify what you were doing Sawyer! Tell me, does she know that you're engaged?" John quizzed him.

"She knows, John, but I really like her, ok? And I think she likes me, too. I don't have bad intentions with her." Sawyer answered.

"Of course you don't have bad intentions - until you get what you want from her!" John angrily snapped.

"John, you know me more than anyone else on this planet and I swear to you that I'm crazy about this girl! My life has completely changed since I met her." Sawyer explained.

"What about Shannon?" Locke asked.

"I'm confused, John. I can't control myself when I'm with Ana-Lucia. Please understand me. I need to go talk to her. She must be so upset…and confused now… about what happened here tonight.

"Yes. You're right." Locke said. "Go and talk with her… but James don't you dare hurt her! Do you understand me?"

"I'll never hurt her, John. I swear!" Sawyer promised.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Please, just try to calm down Ana." Sun said to her friend. Ana-Lucia couldn't stop crying, thinking about what had happened in Sawyer's office.

"I don't know what will happen now. Everything was happening so fast and I'm so confused. We were there, like I told you, in that compromising situation. Then Locke came in to the office and saw us! He hit Sawyer, actually slapped him on his face…Oh My God… Locke will be fired because of me, Sun. Sawyer won't tolerate this!" Ana continued crying.

"I don't know Ana, Locke is the oldest employee here! He has power, prestige and history here. He's from the time of Mr. Anthony Ford!" Sun explained.

"But what boss is going to tolerate being slapped by an employee? I tried to tell Locke that Sawyer wasn't forcing me to do anything but oh…! I'm so ashamed. Locke must know Sawyer's fiancée and now he'll be thinking that I'm a whore who was just using her body to get a promotion in the Factory! I'm so humiliated!" Ana explained through her tears.

"But _you know_ this isn't the truth. Ana! You told me you met Mr. Ford and he introduced himself to you using his middle name, so you didn't even know who he was." Sun tried to reassure her friend.

"Oh Sun I can't work here anymore because I'm in love with him! Desperately! I think…I love Sawyer!" Ana confessed.

"You love him? Ana, this is so sweet but how can you love a man whom you just met a few weeks ago?" Sun asked becoming worried.

"I can't explain it Sun, but I really do love him! This has never happened to me before. I've never felt like this about anyone before!" Ana said.

"But don't surrender to him, Ana! First, you need to know if he really wants to be with you. Don't make the same mistake I did. If I hadn't had sex with Jae Lee, my father never would have forced me to marry him! You know that Jae became a very bad man after we got married!" Sun confessed.

"Sun, you should leave him! I told you this before!" Ana insisted.

"I can't my friend. It would cause great shame to my family. But we're not talking about me now. I want you to wipe your tears and go home. Change these wet clothes and get some sleep. You'll be ok. Tomorrow is another day." Sun sweetly said trying to comfort Ana.

Ana wiped her eyes with her hands. "Yes, you're right! I'm going home! This night has been crazy enough."

"Ana, are you in there!" A male voice called from the other side of the ladies room door. Ana-Lucia knew immediately who it was.

"Is it him, Ana? Mr. Ford?" Sun whispered. "_God_! I've never even seen him! Is he handsome?"

"Yes, he's gorgeous!" Ana answered before answering Sawyer: "Yes, I'm in here!"

"_Angel_ _please,_ we need to talk!" Sawyer pleaded.

"I'll talk to him, Sun. Please, wish me luck!" Ana said.

"Good luck, my friend!" Sun said smiling and hugged her.

Ana left the ladies room and looked up into Sawyer's deep blue eyes as he stood directly in front of the door.

_**Soundtrack: Amor Maior / Jota Quest**__.  
_

"Ana, oh _Baby_, you were crying?" Sawyer asked touching her face gently.

"Good evening, Mr. Ford." Sun politely said.

"Good evening." Sawyer said without looking at Sun. His eyes were only for Ana. "Come on, _Angel._ Let's talk in my office."

Sun was impressed with her boss's attractiveness and his concern for Ana. Smiling, she left them alone.

"No, I don't want to talk in your office. Let's talk at my place."

_To be continued…_


	14. I'll be yours!

Chapter 14 - I'll be yours

Ana-Lucia felt tense as she entered Sawyer's car. She was very concerned about what her supervisor John Locke had seen.

During her young life, Ana's mother had taught her to always do the right thing…avoid sin, work hard and live a good, honest life. Ana remembered the many Sundays in church listening to Father Alejandro talk about temptations and living life free from sin.

But now Ana-Lucia was confused. She wasn't naïve enough to the point of not knowing anything about sex! She'd had some boyfriends in her past but she had chosen to never sleep with any of them.

Sawyer was different. He was her temptation.

Ana-Lucia wanted to do the right thing, despite her mother's alcoholism. She wanted to marry a good man and have a family of her own.

Ana never thought that she'd ever be involved with a man committed to someone else. Or a wealthy man…or a man that was her boss for that matter! Ana always thought deep down that she would go back to Cuba one day, fall in love with a wonderful Cuban man and that would be it. She never pictured herself in this crazy situation that she was in now.

Sighing she rested her head back against the soft padded seat of Sawyer's car. Sawyer had already started the car and he had just made the turn back onto the main highway to Los Canales. The radio was on playing low.

_**Soundtrack: Drive / Ziggy Marley.**_

"What are you thinking, _Baby_?" He asked quietly. He was worried about her silence.

"I was thinking about Locke." Ana quietly said. "Please Sawyer promise me that you won't fire him! I know he should never have hit you… but he's a good man… he cares about me…"

Sawyer just smiled and said. "Me? Fire old man Locke? My _Angel_, I'd never do that. If Locke ever left The Factory I'd go crazy there. Besides, John is like a father to me. He's always been more of a father to me than my real father ever was. Spanking me is his specialty and I deserved it!" He was smirking now.

"Really?" Ana-Lucia was surprised. "I never guessed that you two would be close."

"We are." Sawyer said. "I want to ask for your forgiveness _Baby._"

Ana-Lucia looked over at him.

"Forgive me for taking you to my office and behaving like that. I should never have done that. You deserve so much more respect than I gave you… like an employee and a friend." He seriously said looking over at her and then back to the road in front of him.

"But you're not the only guilty one. I wanted to be there with you. _Dios! _(God) I was burning for you!" Ana said blushing.

Sawyer pressed his fingers into the steering wheel of the car and said. "Darling, you better stop telling me this!"

"But it's the truth Sawyer. If John hadn't arrived at that moment then I know that I would have made love to you, _Mr. Ford_!" She was talking in a sweet seductive voice now and smiling at him.

Sawyer pulled over to the side of the road and abruptly stopped the car. He parked, turned off the ignition and then immediately pulled Ana-Lucia into his arms and kissed her. She eagerly returned his kisses, opening her mouth and teasing him with her tongue as he pushed his own tongue inside her mouth.

"Are you sure you want to go to your house? We could go to my apartment and make love all night long." Sawyer asked kissing her neck and holding her close.

"I'm sure it would be heaven." She mischievously said as she pulled away from his embrace. "But before we can do anything I need to talk to you and I prefer to talk at my house."

Sawyer tried to regain his composure and then finally smiled and nodded. He started the car and pulled back onto the freeway.

Ana thought that maybe it wasn't a good idea to take Sawyer to her house while she was still feeling so sensitive to his caresses. But she also knew that this conversation _needed_ to happen sooner than later…before their desire for each other became so powerful that they couldn't avoid the inevitable.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Tonight was wonderful. Thank you so much Jack." Kate said as Jack parked in front of her apartment. Jack smiled and waited quietly…hoping that Kate would invite him to come in with her.

Kate looked into Jack's sweet brown eyes, trying to decide if she was going to invite him in or not. She'd never invited a man into her apartment before but he didn't need to know that or know her reasons why. Besides, Jack wasn't just any man…

Finally, she decided to act like a grown up and invite him! "Would you like to come in for a cup of coffee?" The question came naturally for Kate…surprising even her and suddenly she felt happy that she'd asked him. She hoped that she didn't appear too nervous.

"Yes thanks. That would be nice." Jack said smiling.

Kate lived on the seventh floor. They didn't talk during the ride up in the elevator. When they arrived in her apartment Kate removed her jacket and politely took Jack's and hung them both in the front hall closet.

"I'll go make the coffee. Be right back." Kate politely said.

"Do you want any help?" Jack nervously asked.

"No. Thanks anyway Jack. Make yourself at home." She sweetly answered and left for the kitchen.

Jack looked around Kate's living room. Her apartment was very nice and tasteful. It was simple, comfortable but definitely feminine. A white sofa with pastel pillows was up against the wall. There was a fresh cut flower arrangement on the coffee table. Several pictures of her with her friends, including Ana-Lucia, Paulo and Nikki were arranged around the room.

There was a picture of an attractive blond woman on the wall behind the sofa. Jack wondered if maybe this was Kate's mother…there was something familiar between Kate and this woman in the portrait. He moved closer to this picture and was examining it when Kate entered the room with a small tray in her hands.

"Your mother?' He curiously asked. Kate nodded.

"She's pretty." Jack finally said.

"Thanks Jack. Yes she was." Kate said. "She died a few years ago."

"I'm sorry." Jack nervously said.

"It's ok." Kate said trying not to react emotionally about her mother. She poured Jack a cup of coffee and asked him. "Do you take sugar?"

"Yes please." He quietly said. She gave him the cup of coffee and sat down next to him on the sofa. They sipped their coffee in silence until Jack finally said. "Music?"

Kate smiled. She was feeling nervous so music might help. "Yes." She said getting up from the sofa and going to the stereo and asked. "What would you like to hear?"

"I just want to dance with you. We never dance at the academy… I mean you and me…so what do you think about a slow song to relax to?" He simply stated.

Kate chose a CD and placed it into the stereo.

_**Soundtrack: Who Will Save Your Soul? / Jewel**__.  
_

Jack stood up and offered his hand out to her. Kate placed her hand into his and moved closer to him. Like at the restaurant, Kate put her head on his shoulder and Jack rocked her gently.

"I didn't teach you this step." She joked.

"Nope." He said. "I just made it up. It's funny…it's like I feel inspired when I'm with my pretty girl." Kate blushed.

Jack took her arm from his shoulder and held it as he gently twirled her around him. Then he lightly rested his hand on her waist and tipped her backwards gently in front of him. Kate sighed in surprise as Jack pulled her close to him again.

Kate held Jack at his shoulders as she moved her body sensually with his. Jack pressed up against her waist and looked deeply into her green eyes. She subconsciously touched her lips with her tongue in such a sweet way that made Jack want to kiss her desperately at that moment!

As Jack moved his mouth closer to hers, Kate slowly turned her face away from him and moved her hips…encouraging him to concentrate on their dancing.

Jack followed her movement and they danced…and laughed around the living room. They were having fun.

However, when the song ended Jack felt his mouth become dry. He _needed_ to kiss her at that moment….and so he did. This kiss wasn't' at all like their first kiss...not soft and gentle but intense and wild.

Kate eagerly kissed him back but as she sensed Jack guide her towards the sofa something inside her screamed for her to make him stop. "Jack? No…!"

"Kate…I need to kiss you…" Jack said and Kate pushed him gently away.

"No, I…" She stammered.

Jack moved away from her and looked at her confused. Kate nervously touched her hair, desperately trying to think about what to say and finally said. "I'm sorry Jack. It's late and I have to wake up early tomorrow for work, so…"

"I think I better go." He said frustrated and walked towards the door and retrieved his jacket. Kate got up and smoothed down her dress that had shifted up when she laid down on the sofa.

"Good night Kate. See you tomorrow." Jack curtly said.

"Jack… I'm sorry…" She repeated.

He walked back to her and she kissed him, saying. "Good night, _My Sweet Dancer_." Jack smiled at her and left.

Alone, Kate lay down on the sofa and sighed. She thought to herself. "Oh God! What am I going to do?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ana-Lucia turned the key in the lock and entered the front door of her house as Sawyer followed closely behind her.

The living room was in darkness. Ana turned on the lights and was shocked to see her mother lying there on the carpet. "Mama! Mama!" She crouched down next to her mom as Sawyer did the same.

Mrs. Cortez opened her eyes and looked at Ana confused. "Oh… _mi hija_ (my daughter) where have you been?"

"At The Factory mama! Working! Did you forget?" Ana asked upset.

"Oh!" She said sobbing. She was very drunk. Ana was embarrassed because Sawyer was seeing her mother that way.

"Sorry you have to see this!" Ana frustratingly said.

"It's ok, _Baby_." Sawyer said trying to calm Ana down. "Do you want me to help you take her to her room?"

"Well…" Ana began.

"Who is this man, _niña?"_ Her mother asked smiling. "Is he your new boyfriend? _El es guapisimo!" _(He's gorgeous!")

"Mama!" Ana said becoming even more embarrassed. Sawyer just laughed and said. "I'm your guardian angel Mrs. Cortez and I'm going to take you to your bed."

"Yes, please take me…" She said with her eyes closed.

Sawyer carried Ana's mother easily in his arms as Ana-Lucia showed him to her mother's bedroom. After he placed Mrs. Cortez in her bed, Ana covered her mom with a blanket and said out loud. "She drank the night away at bingo again! I hate this!"

At this moment, her little brother Tony came in to the bedroom. He looked like he had just gotten out of his bed. "Hey Cariño. (sweet) Why are you awake?" Ana asked him seeming worried.

"I was waiting for you." Tony said staring at Sawyer with curiosity. "I can't put mama to bed this time."

"I just put her to bed so don't worry." Ana said. "Who is he?" The boy asked looking at Sawyer.

"I'm Sawyer. Nice to meet you Tony." He shook hands with the boy like men did that came from Los Canales.

"How do you know how the boys shake hands here?" Ana asked smiling.

"I've been in Los Canales many times _Baby_. I told you." Sawyer grinned at her.

"_Baby_?" Tony laughed at the nickname Sawyer had called Ana and said. "_Now_ I know why you always seem to have silly look on your face. You have a boyfriend!"

"Tony!" Ana whispered guiding him back to the living room. Sawyer followed them and just laughed at Ana's embarrassment.

"We're not dating, yet, Tony. But I do want to date your sister." Sawyer said. "So, are you a big fan of the Knicks?" Sawyer asked pointing to the shirt that the boy was wearing.

"Yes!" Tony said.

"Would you like to go to the next game?" Sawyer seriously asked.

Tony's eyes were glowing now. "Yeah! I'd love to go!"

"Sawyer…the next game is in New York." Ana corrected him.

"That's not a problem!" Sawyer simply said.

"You don't have to do this!" Ana protested. Sawyer ignored her protests and continued to talk to Tony and said. "So… we could go to the Knicks game next week in New York. Me, you and your sister. What do you think, Tony?

"Yeah!" Tony was excited now.

Ana-Lucia rolled her eyes. "Tony get to bed! I need to talk to Sawyer now!"

The boy nodded but before he went to his bedroom he told Sawyer. "You're the best boyfriend that my sister has ever had. I hope you marry her!"

"Tony! Buenas noches! (Good night)" Ana said annoyed. Laughing, the boy finally went to his bedroom before his sister became furious with him.

"Let's sit on the sofa." Ana said to Sawyer. "I'm going to get right to the point."

"Yes. Please do." Sawyer agreed.

"Tonight was very embarrassing for me. For both of us! Actually… since I've met you my life has turned into a complete mess….and I need to fix it!" Ana nervously began.

"What do you need to say" He asked worried that she was going to send him away.

"You're my boss at the factory… and I'm your instructor at the dance academy… so we _need_ to have a professional relationship." Ana said.

"Ana…" Sawyer began but Ana cut him off. "Let me finish…" He nodded and let her continue. "But at the same time I can't run from these feelings that I have for you…but I also can't forget that you're committed…engaged to someone else!"

"I'm not sure if I'll be engaged for much longer." He said and he couldn't believe what he had just said out loud.

"No?" She couldn't believe he'd said this either.

"I'm confused _Angel_. I just know that I want you so much." Sawyer said.

"You can't break off your engagement… just to have sex with me." Ana blurted out.

"Ana…this isn't about sex! Yes, I want desperately to make love with you and forgive me if I sound like an old fashioned chauvinist pig… but I want to be your first! I can't think about another man touching you! The thought makes me crazy! Furious! But besides sex Ana, I adore you and I want you by my side, _Morena_."

"I'm not a prostitute!" Ana nervously said.

"I know you're not!" Sawyer quickly answered.

"I'm not going to be your lover! I can't have sex with you, thinking that you'd leave me when you got what you wanted!" Ana confessed

"I would never do this!" Sawyer blurted out.

"Ok. So let's make a deal. At work and at the academy you'll behave professionally with me. On your best business behaviour." Ana explained.

"And when we're alone…?" Sawyer asked hopefully.

"I'll be yours Sawyer. When I feel that I'm ready… and when I feel that your heart belongs only to me…then I'll make love with you. I want you to be my first…and my last. No other man will ever touch me! Only you!" Ana finished.

Her words made Sawyer so anxious and excited that he just wanted to grab her and kiss her.

He didn't. He remained in control and prepared to ask her the same question he was going to ask her in his office before they were interrupted.

"I have a proposition for you, too?" Sawyer asked.

"What is it" She suspiciously asked.

_**To be continued…**_


	15. The proposal

Chapter 15 - The Proposal

"I read your file and I really like your ideas. The factory needs a lot of improvements, especially in your section." Sawyer began.

"Locke told me earlier this week that because of the incident involving Michael Dawson, a government inspector is coming soon to do a safety audit of the factory. So, I could really use your help to figure things out here." Sawyer finally finished explaining everything.

"Are you asking me to do this because you found out who I really am… or do you sincerely want to make things better for your employees?" Ana-Lucia asked after listening to his proposal. She was suspicious of his true motives.

"Believe me _Chica_, I just want to do the right thing here. It's long overdue. Besides I wanted to ask you one more favor." Sawyer grinned.

Ana looked puzzled and frowned. "What?"

"I want you to give me private dance lessons." He nervously asked.

Ana-Lucia raised her eyebrow and looked at him suspiciously again. Sawyer persisted. "Come on, Ana! I'm terrible with Latin rhythms! You know it! I know it! I _want_ to improve and you're the only one that can help me. I'm tired of being the joke of the class." Sawyer confessed.

"You really want to dance… _for real_? Maybe even compete?" Ana-Lucia curiously asked.

"Dance for real… Yes! Compete? Maybe..." Sawyer replied.

"Ok." Ana-Lucia finally agreed after a few moments of silence. "I accept your proposal… now…do you accept mine?"

"Yes." He said. "I won't try anything. I'll be patient and wait until you're ready. You decide when the time is right for us to be together… but I can't promise I won't kiss you." He grinned at her revealing his sexy dimples.

Ana smiled and kissed him several times on his lips. Sawyer eagerly returned her kisses and held her gently at her waist when they suddenly heard someone laughing behind them. "Ana is kissing Sawyer! I'll tell mama!" Tony giggled.

"Tony! Don't you dare!" Ana-Lucia yelled. She was furious with him for interrupting their intimate moment.

Sawyer laughed, kissing her lips one more time before finally saying good-bye to her and Tony.

Sawyer was extremely happy as he left her house. He was dreaming about his private dance classes with Ana. He promised her that he'd wait until she was ready, but this didn't mean that he couldn't _try_ to seduce her… persuade her to make things happen sooner than later!

Sawyer smiled and put his hand inside of his jacket pocket and touched Ana's fasteners that he'd taken from her earlier that morning in his office. He would make Ana his. He was sure of it, now. He just hoped that he wouldn't have to wait too long.

Sawyer was just about to turn on the ignition of his car, when Gabriel and his gang gathered around him, preventing him from driving away. "_Are you _here again, _Yankee_?" Gabriel snarled.

"Yeah!" Sawyer drawled. He wasn't intimidated by Gabriel.

"You think you can just come here and hang out with Ana-Lucia and everything is going to be ok? You don't belong here, _carbon_! You _can't_ date a girl from our neighborhood. So it's better that you never come around here, again! Got it?" Gabriel threatened.

"Are you threatening me?" Sawyer asked becoming angry.

"You heard me!" Gabriel shot back, with a dangerous look in his eyes.

"Well, last I checked, it was a free country. So I can date whomever the hell I want! It doesn't matter if the girl is _Cuban_, Swedish, French or Canadian. This is none of your business!" Sawyer angrily stated.

"I told you, _Yankee_! You stick around here and I'll make it my business. Now get lost!" Gabriel shouted and then cockily left with his gang. They were all laughing at Sawyer.

Sawyer finally turned on his car and mumbled. "Bast*rd!"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day Sawyer was really looking forward to his private dance lessons with Ana. He was almost giddy with excitement.

He arrived at the academy just as Shannon was leaving. Shannon said she was going shopping with her mother, but before she left she stopped to talk with her fiancé.

"You seem to have forgotten all about me, Sawyer!" Shannon angrily said. "You didn't come by my house yesterday…or the day before that either. Why?"

He nervously looked around, looking for Ana. She was still in the ladies room, so he quickly kissed Shannon, but it was just a light peck her on her lips and he said. "Forgive me, darling… I _promise _to spend more time with you. I'm having problems at The Factory right now because of that accident with one of my employees. A government inspector is coming. He could really make things difficult for me. I've just been preoccupied that's all. I'm really worried about it."

"Ok, _Baby._ I understand." She whined. She seemed satisfied with his answer for the moment. "But you better _make_ time to have dinner with me tonight… or I'll_ never _forgive you!" She kissed him.

Sawyer was afraid that Ana would see this and become hurt or angry. "I'm going to meet my mother, now. I'll see you at my house at eight." Shannon whispered into his ear.

"Ok, baby." Sawyer agreed and Shannon finally left. He breathed in a deep sigh of relief.

Luckily for Sawyer, a few minutes after Shannon had left, Ana arrived in the room wearing a black leotard, black gym stockings and black dance shoes.

_And_ just to make Sawyer crazy, she had two fasteners in her hair, both in the shape of a heart. They were strategically placed on each side of her head, holding back her rebellious dark curls.

Paulo was waiting for Ana on the dance floor. They practiced a contemporary dance that they were going to perform for a competition approaching soon. They performed several movements until they thought they were ready for the music.

Sawyer smiled at her, and Ana smiled sweetly back at him as she walked over to Paulo. Sawyer couldn't resist the view of her bottom in that tight little leotard. "God help me!" He muttered to himself.

"Ready?" Ana asked Paulo.

"Yeah!" Paulo responded.

_**Soundtrack: Maniac / Michael Sembello. **_

Ana lifted her arms up into the air and Paulo raised her gently off of the ground. Everyone stopped what they were doing to watch them practice.

They danced vigorously, especially Ana. She had a lot of extra energy at that moment. She almost appeared to be flying when she danced like this. Ana raised her leg up high as Paolo held her at her hips. Sawyer was becoming jealous watching them dance so intimately together.

Paulo jumped and tried to lift Ana up into the air but he missed the step. Ana frowned and helped Paolo adjust his movements. Paulo followed her lead and then when they were ready to try again, he missed the step again, dropping Ana onto the hard gym floor.

Ana-Lucia cursed in Spanish. She was really annoyed, and a bit bruised. She turned off the music and said. "_Caramba, Paulo_! You're not concentrating today!"

"_Excuse me_, _Ms. Angry…_ but my knee isn't doing so well today… and you're getting heavy!" Paulo snapped.

"Me? Heavy?" Ana angrily shot back.

"I can do it." Sawyer simply said. He had been paying attention to the choreography.

"You really think you can?" Ana asked, feeling hopeful.

"Yes. Put the music back on." Sawyer confidently said.

Ana-Lucia started the music, again, and practiced a few steps before she prepared to be lifted again. When Ana ran to him, Sawyer lifted her gracefully…and effortlessly… up into the air. Ana stretched her arms out like a bird in flight.

"Wonderful!" Kate excitedly said as she clapped for Sawyer and Ana. The students at the academy were impressed with the _unrehearsed_ routine, too.

Jack entered the academy at that moment and smiled observing Sawyer with Ana-Lucia raised in the air. He carried her in his arms before setting her back down gently on the floor.

When Ana felt her feet touch back down on the floor, she forgot where she was for a moment and held onto Sawyer. He was going to kiss her but Jack interrupted him, before he made a big mistake in front of the entire academy. "Sawyer!"

Sawyer realized what he had been subconsciously about to do, and that everybody had been watching them. He quickly released Ana and stepped away from her.

"Thanks Sawyer." Ana thanked him for the dance, a bit embarrassed because of her attitude in front of her students.

"No problem." Sawyer replied.

"Ok everybody. Let's begin!" She announced to her class. "Get into your pairs." Ana went to the ladies room and quickly returned wearing a skirt over her leotard for the Rumba lessons.

After the dance class, Jack sat down on the couch and waited to talk to Kate and Ana-Lucia.

"Jack? Can I to talk to you for a minute?" Ana quietly asked him as she sat down on the couch beside him..

"Yes, of course." Jack replied.

Ana-Lucia continued in a low voice. "Two weeks from now is Kate's birthday... and we're planning a surprise party for her. I wanted to know if you'd like to help?"

"Yes!" He excitedly said.

"Great! Tomorrow after class, some of us are going to meet in the pub down the street to talk about it, so Kate won't be suspicious." Ana-Lucia secretly announced.

"Ok. I'll be there. You can definitely count me in." Jack was beaming like a school boy now.

Kate approached them and asked. "Why are we whispering?"

"Nothing important, _Baby_." Jack said. "Can we get an ice cream together after your classes today?"

"Well, I…" Kate began.

"Kate! Go get an ice cream with the man! Don't be so boring!" Ana-Lucia said and winked at her before walking away.

"Okay!" Kate finally agreed as she smiled up at Jack.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you ready_, Morena_?" Sawyer asked when Ana-Lucia walked out of the ladies room wearing a cute blue dress and white sandals. She looked lovely.

"Yes!" Ana said smiling.

"Ok. Let's begin! I'm ready, too." Sawyer said, smiling back at her. It was his first private dance lesson with Ana, and he was very anxious.

"No." Ana said.

"No? What do you mean no, _Angel_?" Sawyer asked frowning.

"No." Ana firmly repeated her answer. "You're an excellent dancer, Sawyer, and you do suck with the Latin rhythms… you already know this… so…I'm taking you to dance down on the beach. You need to learn to feel the rhythm deep down in your soul."

"Philosophy? I like it!" He said. "And I like the beach idea, too. Are you going to wear a bikini?" He teased her.

"Of course not!" She said and added in a low voice. "Why would you want to see me in a bikini… if you've already seen me naked?

"Exactly! You naked is an image that I can't quite get out of my head… and if you had any kind of mercy on me… you'd put on a tiny little bikini, to help remind me of every gorgeous little detail of you!" He was grinning devilishly now.

Ana playfully smacked him on the shoulder, pretending she was mad. She grabbed her backpack and left the academy with him.

"Sawyer! Where are you going? I want to talk to you." Jack called to him before Sawyer could get in the car.

"Later, Jack! I can't talk right now" Sawyer said as he quickly got into the car and left Jack standing there.

Forty minutes later, Sawyer and Ana were on the beach. Sawyer parked on a side street in a quiet area. They were the only ones there.

"Ok. Now, can you put this CD on in your car stereo?" Ana-Lucia asked as she removed her sandals.

Sawyer did as Ana asked and put the CD into the stereo in the car.

_**Soundtrack: Hips Don't / Shakira. **_

"Come over here." She said smiling as she moved her hips with the rhythm of the music.

Sawyer came closer to her and Ana-Lucia smiled sweetly up at him and placed her hands firmly at his hips.

"You've got to learn to move with the rhythm. Come on Sawyer, try it. Follow my hips!" She moved intensely and her body was so close to his.

Dancing that way was sweet torture for Sawyer. He was trying hard to focus, and not lose his concentration on Ana's instructions. He tried to follow her. "No! Not like that! Loosen up a bit. Sawyer, you're too stiff!" Ana said talking about his body movements.

"Yes! You're right Ana…I really am too stiff!" He maliciously drawled.

"Sawyer!" Ana-Lucia blushed. "I'm talking about your body… your hips! No tienes passion, hombre. (You don't have any passion, man). You have to feel the music!"

She put her hand on his chest and tapped it slowly to the rhythm of the music. "Can you feel it?" She asked and he nodded. "Come on now!"

Sawyer moved his hips with hers and eventually they were moving with the same rhythm. He did a spin with her. Ana loved every minute of it and said. "Nice Sawyer, you're improving!"

They danced in the sand doing sensual, slow movements. Ana slowly turned and moved her body for him. Sawyer sighed. "Your hips don't lie, _Baby_. You _are_ very good at this!"

Ana moved away from him and started to slowly unbutton the buttons on her dress.

"Ana!" Sawyer shockingly exclaimed. "I confess that I think it's a great idea you that you take off your clothes … but _we are_ in a public place, _Ange_l."

She laughed and continued taking off her dress revealing a sexy blue bathing suit underneath.

"You still need to loosen up. Let's practice in the water." Ana said.

"I'm so glad that I remembered to bring shorts!" He laughed taking off his pants.

"Come on, Sawyer!" Ana encouraged him to follow her as she ran into the water.

Sawyer quickly removed his pants and followed her into the water. He grabbed Ana under the water and made her laugh.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Shannon finished shopping with her mother, she got into her car and headed back to her apartment. She was preoccupied, wondering why Sawyer was becoming so distant.

Shannon couldn't understand why this was happening… until suddenly a frightening thought entered her mind_. "What if Sawyer was seeing somebody else?"_

"No! That's impossible!" She said to herself. Or maybe it really _was_ possible she thought to herself. Sawyer's mother had been trying for ages to arrange an engagement dinner for them both, but Sawyer was always "_too busy_" and made excuses to avoid this.

Maybe it was the time to finally confront him about it. Shannon didn't want to waste her time with Sawyer, if he wasn't in love with her anymore. Had he ever really loved her? Shannon was becoming upset now.

Shannon stopped her car at a red light and realized she was driving near Sayid's building. She decided to stop and see if he was home. She really felt the need to talk with him. She wasn't going to waste any more time worrying about Sawyer!

She parked her car and went into the building's front door and rang the buzzer.

"Yes?" Sayid voice said over the intercom.

"Sayid? It's me… Shannon." She nervously said.

"Shannon?" His voice was so soothing. "Did you stop by because you need another bandage?"

"Actually… I thought we could drink another cup of that wonderful tea you offered me last time, and we could talk about your book." She said with more confidence.

"Come on up!" He said and the door of the building unlocked.

Shannon thought twice if she should go in or not. She followed her instinct and went inside.

_**Continued…**_


	16. What?

Chapter 13- What?

The door opened with a soft squeak, and Shannon's expensive Prada shoes echoed on the Tigerwood hardwood floor of the apartment where Sayid lived. He was sitting in a dark armchair holding a book in his hands.

As Shannon slowly approached him, he read an excerpt out loud from the book to her.

"_I love you because I love you, you don't need to be my lover __because I don't know how to be myself without you. I love you because I love you! Love is a moment of happiness but love doesn't pay for bills. Love is given for free; love is sewn in the wind, in the waterfall, in the eclipse. Love doesn't care about dictionaries and rules. I love you because I don't love myself enough."_

"It's sounds depressing." Shannon said as she removed her jacket. She was wearing a lovely pink dress under her jean jacket.

"It depends on the way you interpret it." Sayid said as he closed the book. "It's from Carlos Drummond de Andrade. I think he can be pretty melancholic sometimes, but he was a great poet."

"Let me guess. He was Brazilian?" Shannon asked smiling.

"Yes." Sayid said. "I like Brazilian poetry."

Like Shannon, Sayid was educated and sophisticated. He had traveled to different parts of the world and had experienced different cultures. He understood things. He understood how the world seemed to work.

He was, also, very experienced about women, too…. but not only physically… he also seemed to understand their hearts. This intrigued Shannon.

However, this woman Shannon Rutherford had gotten his complete attention since the first moment they'd met. This had never had happened to him before. Sayid could see courage, determination and good character within her soul.

Shannon looked into his dark eyes. They were warm and seductive. "I think my fiancé is cheating on me." She finally said.

"Is this the reason why you are here?" Sayid objectively asked.

She walked by the living room full of books. "I don't know why I'm here."

Sayid stood up and suddenly he was in front of her. "Why do you believe your fiancé is cheating on you?"

"He's been distant these last few weeks. He's always been a little distant… but now…this time it's different. I'll call him and he never answers me or returns my calls. I think that he is having an affair…but that's not all…" Shannon trailed off.

"What could possibly be worse than your fiancé having an affair?" Sayid asked.

"The possibility… that he is falling in love with her….that's what. I'm not stupid Sayid! I know my fiancé. We've been together for three years. I know that he sees other women. But this time it's different. He has feelings for this girl. I know it. He's not just having fun this time." Shannon quietly said.

"I don't wish to be rude Shannon, but if you knew your fiancé was being unfaithful during these years, then why did you stay with him? Do you love him?" Sayid asked puzzled.

"I don't know." She solemnly said and she was surprised with her own answer. "He's a wealthy businessman from an important family… and my family…our families want this marriage."

"What about what _you_ want, Shannon?" He held her hand. "A woman has the right to be happy. And men should be happy to be their women's slaves!" He was teasing her now.

Shannon smiled. Sayid continued. "You are a very beautiful woman, Shannon. I could write a million poems about you right now."

"Thank you. You are a true gentleman, Sayid. My fiancé studied poetry, literature and the arts at Harvard and he's never written or even _read _a poem to me." Shannon sighed.

"Do you want to dance?" Sayid suddenly asked in his calm, soothing voice.

"Right now…right here?" She asked surprised.

"You told me that you are a dancer, so I thought that you might like to dance." Sayid politely asked.

"Yes! I would love to dance with you Sayid!" She said with a smile.

"When you dance, you can dance all of your problems away." Sayid explained.

Sayid walked over to the stereo in the living room. It was a very old model that still played records. He chose a waltz. The music filled the living room. Smiling, Shannon offered her delicate hand out to him.

They began to dance around the room, looking into each others eyes. The rhythm of the music was accelerating… and so were their heartbeats!

Shannon could feel a breeze in her hair, even though they were inside Sayid's apartment. Everything seemed so magical at that moment, and Shannon had already forgotten how she had been hurting because of her certainty that Sawyer was cheating her.

Sayid touched her silky blond hair. Shannon touched his firm chest and suddenly he lifted her up off of the ground. Shannon wrapped her arms around his neck, and she rested her head on his chest. She felt so safe in his embrace.

When Sayid put her gently back down on the floor, the heels of her shoes made a clicking noise as they touched the wood. They stared intensely into each other's eyes; their faces were so close to each other's. Neither one moved for a moment.

Shannon caressed Sayid's face with her fingertips, and then her lips finally touched his in a passionate kiss. The meeting of their mouths was electric, and Shannon felt him gently pressuring her up against the wall.

Books fell to the floor, as Sayid pushed Shannon from the wall over to the table. Shannon couldn't stop kissing him. She was crazy for her poet! Sayid couldn't resist her, either. He lay Shannon down on the table and kissed her neck before touching her breasts over the fabric of her dress.

Sayid's hands slid down her thighs and he slowly raised the hem of her dress. Shannon felt her body begin to heat up. When Sayid looked at her pink lingerie, he lowered himself down and kissed her belly. He hooked his fingers into both sides of her panties and slid them down.

"God!" Shannon gasped when he touched her with his fingers, increasing her desire for him. "_Please don`t stop_!" She moaned. Her body was trembling now.

When he placed his lips between her thighs and tasted her Shannon screamed. He continued caressing her with his tongue and she quickly reached the sky. She almost fell from the table but Sayid held her firmly by her hips.

Shannon's pleasure came fast in uncontrollable spasms. Sayid rested his hands lightly on her legs as her breathing returned to normal. She looked at him, feeling so embarrassed and so… exposed and she closed her legs. Her face was flushed.

"Shannon…" He gently said but she stood up and put her dress back in place as quickly as she could.

"Ï have to go now!" Shannon suddenly said.

"Please don't go!" He pleaded.

"I'm so sorry, Sayid… I really need to go, now!" She said and quickly left the apartment leaving Sayid standing there. He didn't follow her.

If Shannon decided to return to his arms, he'd be patiently waiting for her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Soundtrack: Oba, lá vem ela!/ Charlie Brown Jr.  
**_

Sawyer watched Ana-Lucia dive into the sea and surface again, shaking her dark, wet black hair. She was smiling at him, while her blue bathing suit clinging dangerously close to her skin, revealing the details of her body beneath, as drops of salt water was kissed her thighs.

"_She is so hot…!"_ Sawyer said to himself. He adored watching her.

"Hey! Your lesson isn't over yet. Come here!" Ana called out to him.

He lazily got up off of the sand. The sun was going down and the sky was a mix of different kinds of blues, yellows and pinks.

Sawyer walked over to her and grabbed her, making Ana laugh.

"I don`t know this step!" She commented. The serious dance instructor was back! "Ok. Now I'm going to jump and you're going to catch me… like in Dirty Dancing. Do you think you can do that?" Ana coyly asked.

"Of course I can do it. I already did that at the academy!" Sawyer confidently stated.

"But here it will be different. I want you lift me up higher. Put all of your strength into your arms. The most you can!" Ana explained.

Ana moved away, feeling the waves hitting her back while she was getting ready to jump into his arms. Sawyer raised his arms to catch her.

"Come on, _Baby_!" He called to her. "I'll catch you!"

She laughed as she jumped towards him. Sawyer held her upright, keeping her afloat in the air for a few seconds, but then a strong wave made them both fall into the water.

"Damn it!" Sawyer cursed trying to wipe away the stinging salt water out of his eyes.

Ana couldn't stop laughing, and Sawyer looked at her with feigned anger and revenge in his salty eyes and said. "You! You think you're so smart! You knew we were going to fall didn't you… and you think this is funny, huh? Now you'll see what I'm going to do with you… _little miss smarty-pants_!"

Ana laughed and ran away from him. She was having fun. Sawyer quickly caught up to her and pulled her down into the sand and lay down on top of her. She looked up at him and gently traced his lips with her fingertip. Sawyer teasingly bit her finger before he tenderly kissed her lips.

They kissed, a slow, sensual wet kiss, as the cool water from the ocean caressed their legs. Ana-Lucia held on to him as Sawyer continued to passionately kiss her.

The sun was going down and the dusk was giving them the privacy they needed to do what they wanted at that moment. Sawyer nibbled her ear and then he traced his tongue down her neck. Ana was encouraging him to continue while her hands were caressing his broad back.

Their kisses and caresses were becoming more daring. Sawyer gently touched his face to Ana's face, and then he moved down her body and kissed her breasts over her swimsuit. He licked her erect nipple over the salty, wet fabric of her bathing suit.

"_Sawyer!"_ She gasped, as she realized that things between them were quickly moving out of her control. She realized that as he was caressing her breasts with his tongue, that her body was responding…dangerously…. as she felt a gentle pressure between her thighs that made her body suddenly feel hot.

"Yes, _Angel_? Is there something wrong?" He seductively said as he slowly lowered one of the straps of her bathing suit to expose her excited nipple to him.

"Yes!" Ana nervously replied trying to put the strap of her bathing suit back in the right place. "You're taking my clothes off, in the middle of a public beach!"

Sawyer didn't lose the opportunity to nibble and suck slowly on her nipple, causing Ana to moan with pleasure.

"Sawyer….please… stop!" She playfully pushed him off of her as she tried to catch her breath again.

"Come to my apartment, Ana! Please be mine tonight!" Sawyer was insistent, but Ana refused again, and he finally released her so that she could put her bathing suit back in place. Ana was relieved… even though her body was on fire because of his caresses.

"We made a deal Sawyer, and you're breaking it! You told me you'd behave until I decided when the right time was for us to have sex!"

He felt terrible…and a bit embarrassed. "You're right, _Angel. _ Please forgive me! But… this is entirely your fault"

Ana frowned and raised an eyebrow but before she could say anything and Sawyer quickly added. "Because _Baby_, you're so damn hot!"

Ana smiled and started to walk back to Sawyer's car and said. "I have to get to work. I'm going to be late, and John wants to talk to me."

"Oh. _Old Man Locke_… and his talks!" He sarcastically commented as he followed her and hugged her affectionately. Ana gave him a little kiss on his lips.

Sawyer proudly announced. "Well I'm your boss _Baby_… and _I'm_ giving you the day off. So what do you think about having dinner with me tonight and watching a movie later?"

"I _have _to get to work, _Boss_!" Ana smiled but sarcastically said. "_And_, I'm not _going to be working_ in your bed tonight! So let's get going, man!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Soundtrack: Complicated **__**/ Avril Lavigne**_.

Jack had vanilla ice cream on his face and Kate was laughing. She was sitting beside him, enjoying her own ice cream. "You look like a little boy eating your ice cream like that!" She said. "Come here. I'll clean your face!"

Kate cleaned Jack's face with a napkin but she didn't realize that he was moving his ice cream closer to her. Then an inevitable drip fell from his cone, as the ice cream melted, and fell into her neckline.

The drop of ice cream danced between her breasts, and Jack was enjoying it very much. He didn't think twice, he just followed his impulse and daringly licked the ice cream from her neckline.

They were sitting at a table near the window; but nobody was watching what Jack was doing. Nobody seemed to be paying attention to them. Even so Kate was blushing.

"Jack! What are you doing?" Kate asked surprised.

"I want you, Kate. I want you so much!" Jack whispered. He couldn't hide his desire for her any longer. Since he'd returned from Antarctica, Kate was the only woman whom he'd wanted to be with. There was no other woman for him now, and it was becoming harder to maintain control when he was with her. He wasn't made of steel.

Kate felt a shiver of desire when she heard Jack saying that he wanted her. But at the same time an alarm sounded in her mind. "I have to go now!" She promptly announced.

"Why do you keeping running from me, Kate? I'm in love with you!" Jack frustratingly asked.

She looked up at him… almost challenging him and said. "Okay, I believe you, but if you really want me, then you'll have to marry me!"

She was joking, of course. She was testing him. It was obvious that he wouldn't marry her just to have sex with her. No man would do this. It would be ridiculous.

But Jack surprised her and said. "Will you marry me, Kate?"

"Jack!" She smiled and gave him a little smack on his shoulder.

"I'm serious, Kate. I'm not a little boy anymore. I _want _to get married. I came back from Antarctica and decided that I wanted to start a new life, get married and have a family. And I've wanted you to be my wife since the first moment I saw you." He finally got it all out.

Kate bit her lower lip before saying. "I don't know what to say…"

"Just kiss me!" He simply said, and that's exactly what Kate did. She couldn't believe that Jack had just proposed to her. She'd never thought about getting married before. She just couldn't after what had happened in her life…in her past…

Their kiss was long and intense, even better than the kiss that they had shared in her apartment. Whey they separated Jack asked again. "Will you marry me, Katherine Austin?"

"Wow!" She gasped. "Jack, are you really serious about this?

"I`m serious, Kate." He kissed her hand. Ï don`t want a girlfriend. I want a wife. I came back to L.A. to start a new life. To find the future Mrs. Shepherd… and I've found her!"

Kate became quiet. "Can I think about it?" She nervously asked.

"Take your time, _Sweetheart,_ but please don't torture my heart." Jack confidently said.

"But if I decide to marry you, you'll have to wait to have me. Could you wait?" She nervously asked.

"Yes." He answered. "I'll give you all the time you need, _Baby_."

She checked her watch again. "Jack, I really need to get home."

"Ok, I'll take you…" He said with a sweet smile.

"No Jack. It's ok. Thanks, but I really need to walk and think about what you just asked me. I`ll see you tomorrow at the academy." She smiled and promised to meet him the next day, and then gently kissed his cheek. "And thank you for the ice cream."

Jack agreed and smiled. He was hoping and praying deep down inside that he hadn't scared her off, with his sudden proposal. But he really wanted to marry her… only her! After Kate had left he called to the waitress. "Miss? Could I please have a double chocolate sundae?"

"Are you trying to forget something?" The waitress curiously asked.

"I hope not!" Jack said with a smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

After saying good-bye to Ana-Lucia, Sawyer drove home to his apartment. His mind was occupied with dreams of kissing Ana, but he was surprised when he opened the door to see Shannon sitting on his sofa.

"You're working really hard, _Dear_!" She ironically said.

"I wasn't expecting to see you here." He said shocked.

"You don`t seem happy to see me." Shannon quietly said.

"Shannon…" He started but Shannon cut him off.

"Sawyer. Stop lying to me. Tell me the truth! Are you having an affair? It would be better if you were honest with me…because I don`t want to waste my time…" Shannon demanded.

"You're right." Sawyer said. "I think I`m in love with someone else."

"What?" Shannon was the one in shock now.

_**To be continued…**_


	17. Love on the dance floor

**Chapter 17**** - Love on the dance floor**

"There are a lot of things happening in my life at the moment, Shannon. I need a break." Sawyer finally said.

Tears started to stream down Shannon`s face. "Oh, really?" She sobbed. "Poor little me… I was so desperate to come here and make love with you tonight… and now I find out that you… _need_ a _break._" Shannon bitterly added.

"I`m so sorry." Sawyer quietly said. He felt terrible about the entire situation.

Shannon grabbed her purse and announced. "I`m leaving!"

"I`ll take you home." Sawyer sheepishly offered. "No!" She snapped. "I came in my own car."

"Shan…you're not…ok… maybe… you're too upset to dri…" Sawyer started to say.

"I`ll survive, Sawyer! You don`t have to worry about me, anymore…as if you ever did!" She walked over to the door and paused before saying. "Thanks for giving Boone a job. He's going to call you tomorrow. Good bye, Sawyer. I hope that you find what you're looking for!'

Shannon slammed the door as she left. Sawyer felt terrible…but he thought that this was probably for the best… things would be much worse if he'd stayed with her…when he was crazy about Ana-Lucia.

Yes! Things would definitely be much worse if Shannon were to discover that Sawyer had been seeing Ana-Lucia….when he was still officially engaged to her.

Things would definitely be better for everyone this way?

xxxxxxxxxxxx

After Shannon left Sawyer`s apartment she called Boone. She couldn't stop crying. Boone was the only person whom Shannon knew that she could trust and talk to at that moment.

Boone could be annoying most of the time, but he was her brother… and her best friend. All Shannon wanted to do now was be with Boone, and cry over Sawyer and what he'd done to her.

Later, she'd think about what had happened between her and Sayid.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Two weeks later, things at the factory were proceeding smoothly. Quite well, in fact.

Ana-Lucia had spoken with Locke and he'd told her that she didn't need to worry about what he had witnessed in Sawyer's office. It was none of his business and he would forget about the entire incident.

John had surprisingly asked Ana for her forgiveness, for involving himself in her personal life. He'd, also, congratulated her on her new position…..a promotion at the factory.

"My new position? What are you talking about, John?" Ana asked him, confused.

"Yes, Ana, your new position." Locke smiled as he explained. "You are now the _new _manager of your section. This position was created from the safety recommendations in the report that _you_ filed, Ana. Progress is being made….for the good of everyone concerned."

Ana was in shock, but Locke assured her that this decision had nothing to do with her relationship with Sawyer. It was based solely on the quality of her work at the factory… and not at all on her personal life with her boss.

Boone was still hired, even though his sister's romance with Sawyer had ended. Sawyer was actually pleasantly surprised with Boone's work at the factory. The young man was very good at his job.

Ana and Boone had become fast friends since the moment that they had met, and they worked well together. Sawyer was a bit jealous about their friendship but he kept it to himself, because he promised Ana that their relationship at the factory would remain professional.

However, when Sawyer and Ana were alone, things were totally different. Their private dance lessons always ended in steamy kisses and embraces, especially after Sawyer told Ana that he had officially broken up with Shannon.

At first, Ana felt extremely guilty about Sawyer and Shannon's break up, but she quickly forgot all about it during the moments when Sawyer kissed her.

Ana felt that things in life happen for a reason….and maybe Sawyer wasn't meant to be with Shannon after all? Maybe he was destined to be with her?

Sawyer was persistent that Ana decide on a night that they would make love. Ana continued to tell him that it wasn't the right time, yet, and that she'd let him know… soon… when it would happen.

In fact, Ana had already decided on the day that she would make love to Sawyer for the first time. She hadn't told him, yet, because she wanted it to be a surprise.

Ana decided that the next step in their relationship, would take place on the night of Kate's surprise party. She'd bought a beautiful dress and sexy lingerie to seduce him with. Ana felt excited every time she thought about what they were going to share together.

Sawyer and Ana had mutually decided to keep their romance a secret… for the time being. So it was business as usual at the academy, as well as at the factory, for them both.

Shannon still worked at the academy and Ana didn't feel comfortable about the situation between the three of them…even though Shannon didn't know the identity of Sawyer's other woman.

On Friday afternoon, Sawyer arrived at the academy happy and smiling but when he looked in Shannon's direction, she scowled at him and immediately left.

It was always like that. Shannon was still very hurt. Sawyer tried to act normal, even though he did feel incredibly guilty. He tried to make polite conversation with her, but Shannon was having none of it. She did her best to avoid him.

After Shannon had left the academy, Sawyer led Ana into the ladies room and showered her with kisses. "Look what I got you, _Baby_!" He said as he pulled her into his lap.

"What?" She curiously asked smiling up at him. He pulled three tickets to a Knicks game in New York out of his pocket.

"You, Tony and I… we're going to New York on my private jet to watch the game." Sawyer proudly announced.

"Oh my God! Really?" Ana gasped.

"Yes, _Morena_! I'll do whatever it takes to make you and your family happy!" He smiled.

"Tony will be thrilled! Thank you, _Baby_!" Ana gushed. She kissed Sawyer on his lips first and then began to nibble on his ear. He moaned with pleasure.

Suddenly Kate entered the ladies room. "Oh!" She said embarrassed. "So sorry to interrupt!" She quickly turned around and left the room, closing the door behind her.

"Does she know about us?" Sawyer curiously asked.

"Of course." Ana calmly said. "She's my best friend and I told her that we're seeing each other."

"Well, Jack knows about us, too. Did you know that he asked Kate to marry him?" Sawyer smiled.

"Yes!" Ana excitedly said. "She told me that he invited her to dinner on Saturday evening, and that she'd give him her answer during dinner. Of course, she doesn't know about her surprise party the same night!"

"I hope she says yes… or poor Jacko will be crushed…. and I don't want _Freckles_ hurting my best friend." Sawyer whispered as he caressed the inside her arm. He slowly began to trace his tongue along her lips and then gently placed it inside her mouth. Ana sighed with pleasure.

"_Angel_, what do you think of spending the night in New York? We can go to a nice hotel. I'll get us the best suite… with a private room for us… and a great bedroom for your little brother. He can play videogames to keep himself busy… and then I'll take you to our room… and I'll slowly remove your clothing…" Sawyer tempted.

"Ok, _Mr. Anxious_… not quite yet…" Ana replied as she kissed the tip of his nose. She suddenly got up off of his lap and walked sensually over to the door and blew him a kiss.

"Damn it woman! You're going to kill me!" Sawyer said with amused frustration. "I _need _you so much, _Baby_…"

"Oh, my poor darling…." She teased him and then started to sing along with Fergie, whose music was playing out on the dance floor, as the students were warming up for her next class.  
**  
**_**Soundtrack: My humps / The Black Eyed Peas.**_

"My humps, my humps, my humps…my lovely little lumps…check them out!"

Sawyer pretended that he was devastated and might start to cry. Ana just laughed and blew him a kiss, then left the ladies room to begin her class. Sawyer quickly followed her, before he got caught in the ladies room!

How long could he continue to resist his _Sweet Morena_? Sawyer knew that he was close to losing his control.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Antonio Cortez had mustard all over his fingers. He couldn't stop pouring it on his hot dog. Ana-Lucia frowned and said to him. "Stop with the mustard, already!"

"Don't bother the boy!" Sawyer said as he placed his right arm around her shoulders. "I heard that mustard makes boys more intelligent."

Tony smiled at his sister's boyfriend. Sawyer was definitely the best boyfriend she'd ever had. He was much nicer than Gabriel, who always tormented him.

Tony, also, knew that Gabriel…even if he could…. would never have taken him to New York in a private jet to watch a Knicks game. Gabriel was a loser, Tony thought. Tony was so glad that Gabriel was out of Ana's life…and his own!

The boys' eyes were glowing, as they followed the players' manoever the ball up and down the court. "_Yeah_!" The boy cheered when his team scored.

Ana-Lucia smiled and leaned her head on Sawyer's shoulder. The opposing team's coach had asked for a time out, and a song began to play loudly in the arena.  
_  
__**Soundtrack: Kiss me / Sixpence None the Richer**__. _

Two big screen televisions were strategically positioned above the stands at each the end of the court. Images of cute cartoon characters in romantic situations began to appear. The scenes were very amusing and entertaining.

During these scenes, the cameras were panning the live audience and spotlighting on real couples in the stands. When the cameras had focused on a couple in the stands, large pink letters appeared on the big screens, with the words _KISS ME!_ encouraging the couples to kiss each other. The couples kissed.

Suddenly, Sawyer and Ana-Lucia appeared on the big screen. "Look!" Tony excitedly shouted as he pointed to the big screen. The words "_KISS ME!_" appeared again.

"Oh, no!" Ana-Lucia groaned. She was embarrassed about being pressured into kissing Sawyer in front of the entire stadium. She'd avoided kissing him on the jet; because she didn't want Tony to witness his sister kissing her boyfriend… and now this!

Sawyer didn't care about what Ana was thinking, and he smiled broadly, displaying his gorgeous dimples that made Ana's legs weak. He gently touched her face with his hands and then planted a deep kiss on her lips.

People in the stadium roared at seeing such a passionate kiss on the big screens. Tony frowned and complained. "You guys are gross!"

Sawyer laughed and Ana-Lucia blushed. Everyone seemed to be looking at them, but soon everyone's attention went back to the game that had started again.

After the game, Sawyer asked Tony where he wanted to eat dinner. Tony immediately replied that he wanted to go to McDonald's.

They all had a great time at McDonald's eating burgers, milkshakes and fries. Sawyer thought about how long it had been since he'd had such a great, relaxing day. Probably as long as it had been since Jack had left for Antarctica…and that was too long.

Sawyer realized how much he'd missed having simple fun like he was sharing with Ana and Tony. It was so different from the boring…and often stressful… dinners that he used to have with his mother and Shannon at The Ford Mansion.

When they finished eating, they took a taxi back to the airport and boarded the jet back to LA. Tony quickly fell asleep, and Sawyer took advantage and lay down with Ana-Lucia on the bed.

Ana was almost asleep, too, and she was startled when she felt his lips on her neck.

"Mmmm…" She softly moaned. "You frightened me, _Chico_!"

"Your brother is sleeping." He whispered. "What do you think about making love, ten thousand feet above the ground?"

Ana-Lucia playfully hit him on his shoulder and smiled as she said. "Do you only think about sex, _man_?"

"I think so." Sawyer said as he caressed her neckline with his fingertips. "I think it will be much worse when I finally have you… because I'll become addicted!"

Ana chuckled and said. "Are you kidding me? I know you're going to get tired of me and want something new."

"I'm not that kind of guy, _Baby_." Sawyer said and Ana frowned. "Ok… I admit I _was_ that kind of guy… but not anymore. You've tamed me! I only want you!"

"What about Shannon? Did you get tired of her?" The question jumped out of her mouth before she could stop herself.

Sawyer took in a deep breath and quietly said. "I wasn't tired of Shannon. She was different. Shannon is a wonderful woman…it's just…. I never deserved her. I never loved her… and now I know why."

"Why?" Ana asked as she ran her fingers through his soft hair.

"I couldn't love Shannon… because I was already in love with you… I just didn't know you, yet!" He kissed her hand and then closed the curtains that separated them from Tony.

Sawyer then pressed two buttons on a console beside the bed and the lights dimmed and music began to play.

_**Soundtrack: Take my breath away / Berlin.**_

"What do you think about this song for this moment?" Sawyer whispered to her and Ana laughed. "You big silly!" Ana giggled as she let Sawyer lay down on top of her.

Sawyer tenderly kissed Ana for a few minutes and then motioned to the window of the plane, and softly asked. "Do you see the stars?" Ana smiled and nodded as she rested her head on his chest and looked at the stars.

"The best place for me is with you in my arms, and the two of us close to the stars." Sawyer said and he kissed her again.

"You take my breath away…" Sawyer whispered.

"My love…" Ana said before pulling him close for one more kiss.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The following day at the academy was hectic. It was Saturday and Ana-Lucia had convinced Kate to cancel her senior mambo class that morning.

Ana had told Kate that she needed a break… that it was her birthday after all. Ana asked Nikki to help keep Kate away from the academy during the day so that Ana could prepare for the party.

Nikki invited Kate to go shopping and Kate thought that it was a great idea because Jack had invited her to go to dinner with him. She knew that she'd have to give him her answer to his proposal.

Kate wanted to look beautiful for Jack that night, so she decided that she needed to buy a new dress. She wanted to look pretty that night… even if she didn't have the courage to ask Jack to sleep with her…. for her own reasons!

Ana promised Nikki and Kate that she'd join them shopping but then she called them both later and told them she wasn't feeling well and couldn't join them after all.

Apparently, Kate had believed her story and Ana was able to take care of Kate's surprise party preparations without any interruptions. She was planning a wonderful night full of music and dancing. Kate was her best friend and Ana felt that she deserved the best.

Shannon offered to help Ana with the party preparations, and Ana had felt compelled to accept her offer. Ana still felt very uncomfortable around Shannon because she realized that Shannon still didn't know that Ana and Sawyer were together. Ana felt guilty about keeping this fact a secret.

About eight pm everything was ready. The academy was decorated, the potluck dinner was ready. Ana had asked everyone to bring food that would remind Kate of her Texas roots. Nikki brought a delicious looking cake with whipped cream and a strawberry glaze.

Kate didn't suspect a thing. She put on her new dress that night, thinking that she was having dinner with Jack. It was a beautiful blue dress, braided with ribbons and ruffles on the back.

The length of the dress was a little below her knees and complimented her slender legs. The neckline was a bit more daring than Kate was used to, but it perfectly suited her small figure. The final touch was her hair. Kate let her long silky hair cascade down around her shoulders.

Jack was breathless when he saw her, but he kept his composure….for fear that she would run away from him… like a frightened little bunny. He'd already learned that if he wanted to get closer to Kate, then he needed to practice patience.

Jack expected that soon enough he would discover the real reason behind her apprehension with him, hopefully when she was a lot more comfortable being alone around him.

"Where are we going for dinner?" She sweetly asked when they were in the car. Jack just smiled and told her that he wanted it to be a surprise. He was so happy thinking about the diamond engagement ring that he had tucked away in his jacket pocket… just in case Kate accepted his proposal.

Kate was relaxing inside of the car, but when she noticed that Jack was taking her to Los Canales she became suspicious and asked. "Jack, where are you taking me?"

Jack remained silent. He just smiled and turned the car onto the street leading to The Austen Academy. He parked the car in front of the academy and got out and opened the car door for Kate. She questioned him with her eyes but Jack still said nothing and just smiled as he took her hand and led her inside.

"Jack? Jack what's going on? Why are we here?" Kate suspiciously asked when they entered the dark hall. Suddenly the lights came on and many loud voices shouted in unison. "_Surprise_!"

Kate blinked in shock and moved her hands to cover her mouth. She could finally see all of her friends and students standing around her. Everyone seemed to be dressed in their best clothes and wore colourful birthday hats on their heads.

On the wall above of the big mirror there was a huge banner saying. "_HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KATE!"_

"I can't believe you guys did all of this!" Kate stammered. She was thrilled as everyone began to hug her one by one. "It was Analulu's idea!" Paulo said as he held his friend in his arms.

"Oh! Ana you silly! You didn't need to do this…but thank you so much!" Kate said to her best friend as she hugged her and laughed. "So you're _feeling better_ now, right?" Ana giggled and nodded.

Sawyer quietly watched the scene smiling. Shannon was standing close to him, impeccably dressed in a flowing lilac dress. She was wearing gorgeous jewelry and looked stunning. She seemed to be saying to her ex-boyfriend. "_Look what you've lost!"__  
_

Even though Sawyer and Shannon were officially separated, Ana still didn't feel comfortable at the thought of being affectionate with Sawyer… in front of Shannon. Ana needed more time. Everyone needed more time.

After all of the hugs and congratulations were completed, the cake was brought out and everyone started to sing Happy Birthday to a beaming Kate. Soon everyone was eating cake and the rest of the delicious food.

Sawyer was standing alone, eating his cake, and watching Ana-Lucia on the dance floor with one of her young students named Karl. Sawyer was absolutely captivated watching her.

_**Soundtrack: All she wants / Marina Elali. **_

That night Ana was wearing a short green dress. Sawyer thought that it was sexy as hell. Her black high heels made her legs look so long and sexy…like they went on forever!

Sawyer, also, noticed that it _appeared _that she wore nothing underneath her dress…or her lingerie gave him the illusion that she wasn't wearing anything underneath. He couldn't decide which one it was, but he had fun trying to figure it out.

He could see the soft lines of her bottom as she moved. He could, also, see the faint outlines of her nipples under the dress…that convinced him that she wasn't wearing a bra either.

What was Ana-Lucia was trying to do? Make him lose his mind? Her hair was tied back and a few mini-fasteners were strategically attempting to hold small pieces of loose hair in place.

Sawyer thought that Ana looked like a princess….no….a goddess…his goddess of love!

Sawyer continued to watch Ana dance with her student. The boy's happiness was apparent at being able to dance with his instructor. Sawyer was so distracted that he didn't even notice that Shannon had been watching him.

Shannon followed Sawyer's gaze and realized who Sawyer's blue eyes were focused on. _"It's her! Ana? No way!_" Shannon became so angry and hurt that she set her drink down on the table and simply left the party without saying goodbye to anyone.

**  
**_**Soundtrack: Tonight / Addictiv **_

The dance floor was full of people dancing.

Ana-Lucia became excited when a new song began to play. She moved her hands through her hair and played with it while she moved her body to the music.

Paulo approached her and they began to dance together. Another man, one of her other students, also approached her, attracted by the sexy movement of her hips. The three began to dance together. Innocent fun.

Sawyer walked closer to the dance floor. He was jealous at seeing Ana dancing with two other men like that, but then he stopped himself mid stride when he realized that Ana was dancing like that to provoke him. She was being bold and he loved it.

Ana smiled and motioned for him to come onto the dance floor. He returned her smile, but he steadfastly remained where he was. He was content for the moment to just watch her move.

Sawyer had to unbutton a few buttons on his shirt. He was perspiring _a lot_. What the hell was this girl doing to him? Was she trying to make him lose control in front of everyone on the dance floor?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack led Kate to the ladies room and closed the door behind them. He was very anxious to hear Kate's answer to his marriage proposal. Kate turned to him and nervously asked. "Jack, do you still want to marry me?"

Jack removed the small ring box from his pocket and showed it her. He thought that the brilliance of the diamond sparkled as much as her green eyes.

"I most definitely still want to marry you, Kate. Will you?" Jack anxiously asked.

Kate smiled and looked into his eyes. Her heart accelerated as she said. "Yes, Jack. I'll marry you."

Jack almost couldn't believe it when she said yes. "Please…. say it again, _Baby!_"

"Yes! I'll marry you, Jack Shephard!" Kate beamed.

Jack kissed her like he had never kissed her before and Kate passionately responded. Jack happily placed the ring on Kate's finger and sighed with relief. They both laughed and a few minutes later, they left the ladies room hand in hand.

Jack led her into the middle of the dance floor. Kate was proudly displaying the ring on her finger. The music stopped and people formed a circle around them.

Sawyer came closer to Ana and possessively wrapped his arms around her waist. "What are you doing, man?" Ana asked him in a serious voice, but she was smirking at him.

"I'm just taking care of my girl!" Sawyer grinned back at her. "Oh really, now?" Ana said as she raised an eyebrow. She understood that he was doing this because he was jealous.

Jack began to speak. "Everyone…..Kate and I just became engaged!" The crowd of friends began to applaud and congratulate them all at once. Jack continued. "We're very happy and we want to invite all of you to our wedding!"

There were new cheers and applause. Kate felt shy and put her head on Jack's shoulder. Paulo said he was going to play a song for Jack and Kate so they could dance their first dance together… as an engaged couple.  
**  
**_**Soundtrack: Back at one / Bryan McKnight**_

Jack looked over at Kate. Everybody could see in his eyes how much he was in love with Kate. He held her close to him and they began to dance.

Other couples followed them out on the dance floor, including Sawyer and Ana, as he held her firmly against his chest and they moved as one with the music.

"Did you see Shannon?" Nikki asked Paulo when she noticed Sawyer and Ana dancing together… obviously a couple. "I think she left." He said as he nibbled on a snack.

"If I was her, I wouldn't want to be here and see my ex-fiancé dancing like that with another woman. Do you think Ana is the reason he broke up with Shannon?" Nikki asked.

"I don't know, Nikki. It's none of our business, anyway. Come on, let's dance." Paulo invited her, but she was already leading him to the dance floor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was close to midnight when the party ended. Kate told Jack she was tired and he told her that he'd take her home. Kate went to say good bye to Ana-Lucia.

"Ana, I'm leaving. Thanks so much for the wonderful party! Thanks for everything!" Kate smiled.

"No worries. You deserve it. I'm so happy for you and Jack." Ana said as she hugged her best friend.

"Thanks honey! I'm so happy, too." Kate said as she hugged Ana. "I'll ask Bernard to clean up…and then you can lock up and go home, too."

"No. That's ok, Kate. Don't worry about it. I sent him home. He worked hard today. I can clean up and lock up the academy myself." Ana said.

"Oh no, Ana! You worked hard all day, too. Besides… who would help you…Nikki and Paulo have left already?" Kate worriedly asked.

"I'll help her." Sawyer offered, as he held her and rested his chin on her head. Their position was cute because it showed the obvious difference in height between them.

"Are you sure?" Kate asked looking over at Ana, but Jack interrupted and said smirking. "Come on, Kate! Don't you realize they want to be alone?"

"Oh!" Kate said suddenly understanding the situation. "I'm sorry! Of course you two want to be alone. Have a good night… and Ana call me soon as you can."

Ana understood and agreed. "Okay."

After Jack and Kate had left, Sawyer was quick to make a move to kiss Ana but she stepped back saying. "No way you're going to kiss me right now! We have a lot of work to do… so get the broom, _man_! I'm _your_ boss tonight!"

"Ok… if I'm a good boy… will you give me another piece of cake?" He maliciously asked as he picked up a broom.

"You can have _two_ pieces of cake when we're done." Ana said as she winked at him and picked up another broom herself.

Ana began to sweep the dance floor and Sawyer went to the other side of the room to begin sweeping there. When he turned to look back at her he received a delightful view of her bottom.

Ana had bent down to pick up some disposable cups that had fallen on the floor, and her dress had accidentally shifted up revealing that yes… she was indeed wearing lingerie!

Ana wore a small piece of fine silk, so discreet that Sawyer couldn't see it through her dress. Sawyer gasped. Ana's panties were so tiny, that it seemed they had no purpose, other than to drive him wild…there certainly wasn't enough material to cover her bottom!

"Dios!" (God) He drawled in Spanish. "What?" She said pretending to play innocent. She knew he was looking.

"Oh, _Baby_… don't do this to me…" Sawyer pleaded as he held on tightly to the broom and tried to regain his composure.

"Haven't you finished, yet?" Ana asked pretending to be angry with him. "Hurry up _man_! Get that broom and start sweeping! We still have to take the garbage outside!"

Ana was torturing him. He knew it…and he also knew that she was enjoying it!

When they finally finished cleaning the entire academy, they both sat down on the couch exhausted. Ana served them both some of the leftover cake and they relaxed and began to eat cake.

Sawyer had cream on his lip. Ana provoked him and whispered. "Baby, you're dirty! Here, let me help you!"

Sawyer thought that Ana was going to wipe his lip clean with a napkin, but she surprised him when she licked the cream from his lips with her tongue.

"Oh dear…you're still dirty!" She seductively whispered. "Really?" Sawyer asked as he raised an eyebrow, and played along.

"Yeah, _Baby_!" She whispered as she suddenly placed her fingers in the frosting on her cake, and smeared it on his chest, just above the open buttons of his shirt.

"Jesus, Ana!" Sawyer gasped as he watched Ana lick the frosting from his chest. He groaned. "You're driving me crazy, Chica! What are you trying to do? Drive me insane?"

"Do you want to dance?" Ana asked.

"Dance?" Sawyer asked surprised.

Ana got up from off the sofa and selected a CD to put into the stereo. "You did so well in our last class dancing to Zouk. Now it's time to practice." Ana smiled. Sawyer rose from the couch and slowly walked over to her.

"Are you ready?" Ana-Lucia asked as she held the remote control in her hands. "I'll be a demanding teacher tonight."

"I've been ready for a long time, _Baby_." Sawyer mischievously replied. "….and I can be a pretty demanding teacher myself you know!"

Ana turned on the music and let Sawyer hold her at her waist and then she waited for him to make the first move.

_**To be continued…**_


	18. The First Time

**Chapter 18 - The First Time**

_**Soundtrack: Il faut tout oblier/ Jamice**_

Saywer and Ana's breathing became rapid and intense as they began to dance together. Their heartbeats were frantic and almost out of control. They were both trying really hard to concentrate on the rhythm of the music and were intently focused on each other.

Saywer and Ana were oblivious to everything else around them. It was like they were in their own little world.

The steps of the zouk dance were so sensual, causing Ana and Sawyer to become more excited as they cherished the intimacy that they were experiencing now as well as the imminent physical consummation of their love for each other.

Sawyer held Ana close as they followed the steps of the dance. Their hips were always connected, as Sawyer held Ana's thighs firmly between his own as they moved together in unison.

Usually when Ana taught these steps to her dance students, she taught them to keep a respectful distance between themselves and their partner. But this wasn't possible with Sawyer; they _needed t_o be as close to each other as much as they possibly could.

Sawyer pulled Ana's body so close to him that when they moved he felt her intimacy touch his thigh and he subconsciously moaned. Ana pressed her body against his as they moved with the music, their bodies still touching. Her soft dark hair touched his face as they moved and he instinctively kissed her neck.

Ana moaned but she continued dancing. Sawyer held her at her shoulders as she sensually slid down his body and back up again, her body never separating more than an inch from his body. The movement was very suggestive and Ana's lips almost made contact with Sawyer's masculinity.

Sawyer's hands held Ana's hips, and this time they moved together down towards the floor. Ana's dress rose high above her thighs revealing her lingerie. Sawyer took advantage of this and continued to raise her dress high up her body and in one swift movement he pulled it up and over her head.

Sawyer smiled when he realized that Ana wasn't wearing a bra like he had correctly guessed earlier in the evening. They continued dancing with their bodies tightly intertwined with the others'. As Sawyer lowered Ana down to perform _The_ C_ambre_, he thought that her breasts were being offered to him like a banquet.

Sawyer held Ana in that position with his one arm and he caressed Ana's cheek tenderly with his other hand. Then he moved his hand lightly down her neck and stopped at her breast and cupped it in his hand. He lowered his lips down and gently sucked and nibbled on her erect nipple.

Ana looked at their reflection in the mirror and felt so incredibly excited. Their silhouette reminded her of a Greek Sculpture. _The man was devouring the breasts of the virgin in a sacrifice!_

Sawyer held Ana tightly in his arms. They weren't dancing anymore, at least not the zouk! Sawyer carried Ana towards the yoga mats that were lying in the corner of the studio. He gently laid her down and quickly started to remove his own clothing, never taking his eyes off of hers.

When Ana-Lucia saw him taking off his clothes, she realized what was about to happen. Suddenly, she wasn't feeling so confidant anymore and her body began to tremble and she whimpered. "Sawyer, I…"

Sawyer's eyes shone as if he were a predator that wouldn't give clemency to his prey. "_Tonight_ _Baby_…. it's only you and me…you're finally going to be mine…" He softly said.

Ana was incredibly nervous now and mumbled. _"No_…" She was scared but her body was not cooperating with her mind. She could feel that she was wet and burning for him.

"Don't be afraid, Ana…" Sawyer sweetly said. "_I love you so much_…"

"_Baby_, I…I'm not so sure…" Ana nervously confessed.

Sawyer covered Ana's mouth with his own with a wild kiss unlike Ana had ever experienced before. His hands were hungrily caressing every inch of her body. They seemed to be exploring everywhere all at once. When his fingers touched her intimacy under her panties, Sawyer realized that he wouldn't be able to stop himself.

"_Ana_, you want me too _Baby_, you're so wet…" Sawyer whispered in her ear.

"I'm afraid…" Ana softly whimpered.

"It will be good _Baby_…I promise….it's going to be so good…" Sawyer tried to reassure her.

Ana didn't know how it happened but the next minute she realized that she was completely nude. Sawyer was naked too, and lying on top of her. "Yo tea mo, cariño mio… (I love you, my darling)…te amo… (I love you) Sawyer whispered to her in Spanish.

Ana closed her eyes. "Ana-Lucia, look at me!" Sawyer gently demanded as he tenderly stroked her cheek.

Ana opened her eyes again but they were full of tears. "Are you ok?" Sawyer worriedly asked.

"Yes…" Ana said trying to relax. Sawyer smiled and pressed his hips firmly against Ana's hips, making her feel his erection.

"Oh!" Ana gasped, feeling nervous and excited at the same time. "You're ready now?" She naively asked.

Sawyer nodded. He was in pain now. He needed to have Ana or he'd go crazy. "_Yes_, _Baby!_" He said. "I'm ashamed to say it….but I can't hold on any longer." Ana smirked.

"I promise _Baby_…. I'll be gentle…" Sawyer reassured Ana again. "Do you believe that I love you?"

"_Ye_s! Yes I do!" Ana immediately answered.

"So let me show you….let me love you!" Sawyer was almost desperate now. He pushed a little more against Ana's body and then stopped when he felt her resist him. Ana cried out in pain.

"_Baby_…" Sawyer whispered. "_Calm down_…_!_"

"But you're hurting me!" Ana accused him. She was really frightened now.

"It's hurting because you're nervous, _Angel. _ _Please_ try to relax…" Sawyer pleaded.

Sawyer placed his hands firmly on each side of her hips and invested a little bit more. He slowly began to take her body and then stopped when he felt Ana shudder.

Things were really complicated now Sawyer thought. Ana was too tense. He needed to do something soon to try to help her relax.

Sawyer stopped again and just hugged her. He kissed her lips lightly and tried to comfort and reassure her. Ana sighed and relaxed a little bit. Ana looked up into his eyes. Sawyer smiled back down at her, revealing his dimples that made Ana's heart melt and it was then that Ana knew that she would trust him.

Sawyer slowly touched her intimately with his fingers and Ana moaned feeling a wave of pleasure. "Do you feel better now, _Baby_?" Sawyer whispered into her ear. "_Yes_…" Ana gasped. "_It feels so good_!"

Sawyer smiled and gently moved his hips against Ana's hips again and this time Ana was more receptive to him. Sawyer tightly held her hands and pushed one last time moving completely inside of her body, breaking her virginity.

Ana-Lucia cried out and her eyes became full of tears. She instinctively tried to push Sawyer off of her body and away from her because she was feeling so uncomfortable, but Sawyer was too heavy and he steadfastly remained inside of her.

Sawyer quickly kissed Ana's lips to comfort her and whispered _Te amo_ into her ear and then he began to move slowly in and out of her body. Ana didn't know what to do and so she remained quiet and motionless. Ana let Sawyer make love to her for the time that he needed.

Sawyer was in heaven! He was feeling such an indescribable pleasure at finally being inside of Ana, but at same time he was worried because Ana was obviously not feeling the same pleasure that he was. She was too quiet.

Sawyer made love to Ana. He was amazed at how wonderful this experience was with her. He'd never felt this way before… ever…the sensations were incredible. Maybe it felt so different because he was truly in love with her?

Sawyer's movements within Ana's body suddenly became more urgent. Ana closed her eyes tightly as she felt Sawyer's body move quickly against her own. A few minutes later Ana was aware that Sawyer had stopped moving and that he had tightly wrapped his arms around her. Sawyer groaned softly and Ana felt his warm release inside of her own body.

They were both silent for a few minutes. "You, ok?" Sawyer finally asked Ana as he tenderly kissed her forehead. Ana simply nodded. Sawyer left her body and Ana sat upright on the yoga mat. She hugged her knees and rested her head on her arms and promptly burst into tears.

"Oh God!" Sawyer gasped and held her immediately, comforting her.

"Oh, Ana-Lucia! _Please don't cry_, _Baby_! You're making it sound like I raped you or something!" Sawyer pleaded.

"It's not your fault!" Ana wept. "I'm being the silly one here!"

"What are you talking about?" Sawyer replied confused.

"It's just…it wasn't what I thought it would be like." Ana confessed.

"And how did you think it would be, _Angel_?" Sawyer patiently asked.

"I thought that my first time…well… it would be so wonderful, that I'd feel exhausted and satisfied and connected….and in the end feel so much pleasure. You know…we'd be hugging each other and sweaty…like in the movies…" Ana finally explained.

"Oh _Baby_…" Sawyer kissed her cheek and said. "The movies aren't real life! The first time isn't always so easy for most women. I did what I could… so you wouldn't feel much pain, but you were so anxious that it made things worse for you."

"Are you saying that this was my fault?" Ana snapped.

"No, _Baby! _That's not what I'm saying at all!" Sawyer quickly replied. "I'm saying that you're going be ok…. and that next time it will be so much better!"

"I'm sorry Sawyer, but I can't think about _a_ _next_ time right now…I mean… I don't think I want there to be a next time!" Ana said and her lip started to tremble.

"Oh yes! There definitely _will be_ a next time! Soon you'll be screaming with pleasure in my arms. Forgive me _Darling_ for making love with you here_._ We should have waited until we got back to my apartment, but I just couldn't wait anymore." Sawyer sheepishly said.

"I think… I mean… _you did_ feel pleasure with me… didn't you Sawyer? Or I did I do something wrong?" Ana was feeling so insecure and Sawyer hated himself for being so rushed with her.

"Yes _Baby_! I felt such an indescribable pleasure with you. You're so sweet! But I'm sorry, I'm not satisfied yet." Sawyer explained.

"No?" Ana worriedly asked.

"No! Because you're not. I'll only be satisfied when my _Baby_ is, too. Come on, let's get dressed. We're going to my place." Sawyer abruptly said.

"I _am not_ going to your apartment!" Ana-Lucia stubbornly replied. "Don't worry about me, Sawyer. I'm not mad at you. I made my choice. I'll be ok….like you said." But Sawyer could tell she seemed unsure with her own reply.

"Ana, please, don't be so damn stubborn. You can't go home tonight. What would your mother say if she saw you like this? You're not ok… and this is all my fault so please let me try to fix it!" Sawyer insisted.

Ana sighed and reluctantly said. "Ok! I'll go with you but please turn around so I can go to the ladies room first?"

"No!" Sawyer abruptly said as he pulled her into his arms and led her to the ladies room. "I'm your boyfriend and you don't need to be ashamed in front of me. What happened between us is natural… and the consequences of that are, too!"

Ana didn't argue with him. She let him take her by the hand to the ladies room. He gave her her privacy and then he went to the men's room. Ana took care of herself and got dressed.

Before she left the ladies room Ana called her mother. Her mother didn't answer the phone so Ana left her a message. "Mama it's late, so I'm going to sleep at Kate's house. I'll see you tomorrow. Te amo." (Love you)

"Ana, are you coming?" Sawyer called from the other side of the door and Ana quickly answered. "_Yeah, Baby_. I'm coming!"

She had no choice. Ana knew that she couldn't change what had just happened between them. She was in love with Sawyer and so she decided that she needed give him a chance to fix things.

But could he?

_**To be continued…**_


	19. Trust me

**Chapter 19**** - Trust me**

The silence in the carwas deafeningduring the ride to Sawyer's apartment. Ana was feeling so confused about what had happened between them that evening.

Ana had forever expected or hoped that her first time would be with the love of her life… and it was but now Ana-Lucia was feeling quite frustrated. But she'd realized that she wasn't frustrated with Sawyer she was feeling frustrated….and disappointed with herself!

Whey they arrived at Sawyer's apartment, he'd asked her if she'd like to take a shower while he prepared a glass of warm milk for her. Ana agreed and thanked him before going to the washroom.

After Ana finished her shower, she stared at her naked body in front of the mirror. She wasn't a virgin anymore. Ana wondered if somehow she looked different. Probably not, she thought. The only significant change was the slight pain that she was feeling between her legs. But it definitely wasn't a big deal.

Ana left the bathroom and picked out a shirt from Sawyer's closet. She put it on and got comfortable but didn't put her panties back on. Ana sighed and sat on the bed. She was feeling so tired.

Sawyer entered the room a few minutes later, bringing Ana her glass of warm milk. He kissed her forehead and said. "You smell so good."

Ana smiled and drank the milk. Sawyer went to have a shower. When he came back Ana was lying in bed. Sawyer was wearing only a towel and Ana quietly watched him as he dried himself off and then brushed his hair.

_**Soundtrack: Put your lights on / Rob Thomas feat. Santana**_

"You're so vain!" Ana teased him.

"You bet I am, Baby!" Sawyer mischievously grinned. Ana-Lucia studied Sawyer for quite a while. He was so beautiful, almost like a painting…a work of art she thought to herself!

It was a little cold in Sawyer's bedroom and Ana was dying to be held by him in his bed, but she wouldn't dare admit it. Ana felt ashamed of her frightened behavior at the academy.

However, Sawyer seemed to know her every thought and he removed his towel and lay with her under the sheets. "Are you going to sleep naked?" Ana nervously questioned him.

"Yes, I am." Sawyer replied. "And you are, too. Do you really think that you're going to sleep in my bed with _this_ shirt on?" He was smiling sweetly at her. "Sawyer, you promised!" Ana gasped in surprise.

"Yes, I know that I promised… but at least let me feel your warm skin next to mine. We'll only talk, _Darling._ Was it really that bad making love to me?"

"I liked being with you, kissing you and touching you…" Ana explained honestly. "But making love was very painful for me."

"Forgive me, _Baby_." Sawyer said as he tenderly held her hand. "I was trying to be gentle. I told you this could happen. You were so tense…and I was nervous, too… I've…never been with a virgin… before you."

"Never?" Ana was surprised. "No, _Baby_. You're the only one… my first and my last!" Sawyer confessed. He paused and then finally asked. "Do you think it's going to hurt again… if we make love again?"

"I really don't know, Sawyer…maybe?" Ana confessed. Sawyer began to unbutton _his_ shirt that Ana was wearing. "Sawyer! Stop!" Ana protested.

"No! I refuse to talk about sex and pleasure with you… if you're dressed. Come on, _Honey…_let me take this shirt off you…" Sawyer kissed Ana's lips slowly and opened her shirt, one button at time until she was nude. Ana tried to cover herself with the sheets but Sawyer held her hand.

"You're perfect, Ana. So beautiful." Sawyer whispered. "You've just got to get to know your body, Angel…be comfortable with it." Sawyer's eyes were soaking in every detail of her naked body now.

Sawyer removed the sheet from on top of his body. They could both see each other naked, now. "What do you think of my body?" He curiously asked.

"You're beautiful, Sawyer!" Ana praised him. She was fascinated by his masculine form.

"Do you want to touch me?" Sawyer asked, kissing her neck. Ana was quiet. She was suddenly feeling very shy at that moment.

"Did your mother never talk to you about sex?" Sawyer curiously asked.

"Yes, she did!" Ana ironically said. "She told me to keep my legs closed!"

"Ok, now I get it." Sawyer said as he caressed her hair. "_Baby_, be honest with me."

Ana nodded and Sawyer asked. "Are you feeling guilty about having sex with me…about wanting me still?"

"A little." Ana admitted. "My mother always told me to be careful with men and I…" Sawyer kissed her lips slowly and Ana sighed.

"You don't have to feel guilty about anything, Ana" Sawyer said. "We're grown ups and we're in love. You're entitled to feel all the pleasure that you want…and you deserve it. It all depends on you."

"Really?" Ana replied as she started to feel excited for him again. "Show me how, _Baby."_

Sawyer caressed her breasts with his fingertips and Ana felt delicious shivers go up and down her spine. "Do you like it when I do this? I think that you do my _Sweet Angel_?"

"Yes…" Ana reluctantly confessed.

"And you also enjoy it when I kiss your beautiful breasts, don't you?" Sawyer asked before slowly kissing her breasts. "_Oh, yes_!" Ana moaned.

Sawyer smiled and gently placed a trail of wet kisses across her breasts and down towards her belly button. He continued down to Ana's thighs and deliberately avoided touching her intimacy, in an attempt to drive her crazy.

It was working. Ana felt a little shudder and heat rush through her body. Sawyer retraced his trail of kisses from her thighs back up towards her body and stopped at her lips. Once again, he deliberately avoided her most sensitive and intimate area.

"Can you feeling your body react to mine?" Sawyer seductively asked.

"Yeah…" Ana said. "I want…"

"What do you want love?" Sawyer teased her.

Ana sighed. "Why don't you touch me like you did the last time we were here?"

"But _I am_ touching you." Sawyer said as he tried to contain his amusement.

"No!" Ana said frowning. Sawyer smiled and said. "Ok, so tell me, where do you want me to touch you, Ana?"

"Sawyer!" Ana protested, embarrassed.

"Hey, _Baby_… I don't know so you have to tell me…" Sawyer seductively whispered into her ear.

"You know where… you b*stard!" Ana blurted out and Sawyer chuckled.

"No, I don't…so please tell me…" Sawyer kissed her lips again and mischievously added. "You can whisper it in my ear if you want _Baby_…"

Ana nervously looked at him before whispering in his ear. "_Please_…"

"Here?" Sawyer asked as he gently caressed her tummy all the way down to her thighs and back up, placing one hand slowly between her legs. Ana's body shivered with excitement.

"_Oh Baby, please_!" Ana begged him. "Stop playing games with me…you're so evil!"

"Oh, my poor love…" Sawyer whispered as he intimately touched and explored her body.

Ana moaned. "It feels so good, Sawyer…"

"Give me your hand!" Sawyer suddenly demanded. "What?" Ana protested.

"Ana, please… give me your hand…" Sawyer asked a little more gently this time.

Ana gave him her hand and he placed it in his. He moved their hands together and slowly touched her body. His caresses were so soft that it was like he was touching the petals of a flower.

"What are you doing, Sawyer?" Ana asked, still feeling a bit shy.

"I want you to feel the reactions of your own body… and discover what you'd like me to do." Sawyer whispered. Ana let Sawyer take her to the most incredible ecstasy that she had ever experienced.

"_Just feel Baby_…" Sawyer whispered in her ear and Ana pushed her body against their hands and moaned. "Just find yourself, _love_…" Sawyer softly said.

"Oh my…" Ana screamed. "Oh, yes, Sawyer…I think I'm…" Ana stopped talking because the orgasm came and made her forget everything.

When the spasms in her body subsided, Ana kissed Sawyer intensely and said. "I want more, _Baby_!" Sawyer lay on top of her and said. "You can have more, Angel. I want you so much…"

"Let's try again!" Ana said smiling up at him.

"Are you sure?" Sawyer apprehensively asked and gave her a little kiss on the tip of her nose.

"Yes, I'm sure!" Ana said as she seductively rubbed her breasts against his chest.

"You're playing with fire, _Girl_!" Sawyer joked and Ana laughed. She was feeling so relaxed with him now.

"I want you, Sawyer…" Ana said and proceeded to wrap her legs around his body to and keep him close to her.

Sawyer moaned and kissed her. Soon his lips were sensually tasting every inch of her body again, driving Ana crazy. When she felt his lips touch the moist intimacy between her thighs she gasped and buried her fingers into his hair.

"I want you, _Baby_…I want to feel you inside of me again…_please_… "Ana pleaded. "Make love to me, Sawyer."

Sawyer didn't wait for her to ask twice. He quickly got out of bed and retrieved a condom from his nightstand drawer. He placed it on as fast as he could and then quickly but gently penetrated Ana's body.

This time he wasn't slow like at the dance academy, but the small pain that Ana felt was gone and quickly forgotten because the warmth that Sawyer's body provoked inside of hers was incredible.

Ana moved her hips with Sawyer's and followed his rhythm until her own climax arrived in full force. When her orgasm came again, she closed her eyes and muffled her screams into the pillow.

Sawyer followed with his own orgasm few moments later. He moaned and cried out Ana's name. "Jesus, Ana! Wow! That was amazing!" Sawyer managed to say between breaths.

Ana sighed and kissed him, rolling on top of his body. "Now teach me how to please you."

"_What_?" Sawyer gasped, still trying to catch his breath.

"I want you teach me how to touch you…how to please _you_!" Ana mischievously announced.

"We'll have lots of time for that later _Baby,_ but right now I need to rest… or there won't be enough of Sawyer left for you tomorrow. You almost killed me, _Morena_." Sawyer grinned.

"I love you…" Ana murmured nestling closer to him.

"I love you, too." Sawyer whispered.

They held each other tightly and quickly fell asleep wrapped in the others arms. Their bodies were moist and they were both sexually satisfied as Ana had idealized before.

Sawyer thought that life couldn't get any better. Ana was finally his.

_**To be continued…**_


End file.
